Not Another Twilight Story
by Akane7
Summary: Bella es una chica antisocial que ha vivido en Forks durante 12 años, los Cullen acaban de mudarse a Forks y Carlisle atiende a Bella en el hospital por un extraño ataque...¿Sabe algo Bella que puede suponer su muerte? Historia propia!
1. Capítulo 1

**No me pertenece nada excepto la historia**

**Capítulo 1**

Ahí estaba yo, frente a unos ojos color borgoña que me miraban como si fuese un manjar, sus dientes refulgían ante la luz de las farolas, quien me mandaría precisamente hoy salir más tarde de la biblioteca…Debería haberle hecho caso a Emma y haberme quedado hasta mañana en la biblioteca, pero mi padre me había hecho prometerle que esta noche volvería a casa. Charlie, mi padre, era el jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo al noroeste de Estados Unidos, desde que tenía 5 años he vivido aquí con él ya que mi madre murió en un accidente de tráfico. Como jefe de policía del pueblo tenía la ventaja de conocer todos los chismes del pueblo y siempre me decía que no tenía una buena imagen en el pueblo por mi tendencia quedarme toda la noche fuera de casa. No es que estuviera de fiesta ni nada por el estilo, me quedaba en la biblioteca junto con mi amiga Emma. Juntas nos pasábamos las noches en el área de ocultismo revisando informes sobre criaturas mitológicas, demonios, encantamientos y demás cosas que asustarían a cualquiera. Esos ojos seguían mirándome, la sed y la lujuria reflejadas en ellos mientras lentamente se acercaba a mí. Había mucho ruido a mi alrededor, coches, perros, gatos y después…silencio…la calma y la oscuridad me succionaban y ya no había nada más.

Desperté y lo único que podía ver era un techo blanco que me deslumbraba. Oía algunas voces a mí alrededor, ¿es que acaso estaba en el hospital? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba el vampiro que amenazaba con devorarme? Me incorporé y alguien me volvió a recostar. Su tacto era gélido, como si acabase de meter la mano en un congelador, pero aún así su contacto provocaba un sentimiento amable, como de familiaridad.

"Parece ser que nuestra paciente finalmente ha despertado, enfermera haz pasar a sus familiares" Su voz también era amable y aunque aún no veía con claridad juraría que era un médico joven.

Antes de que pudiese seguir con mis divagaciones sobre el médico que me atendía mi padre me abrazó con toda la fuerza de la angustia que lo estaba matando. Desde pequeña siempre había sido un imán para los problemas y con la edad no había mejorado, y después de lo que yo creía que había pasado la última vez que estuve despierta podía afirmar que empeoraba con al edad. Por eso mismo mi padre odiaba que me quedará toda la noche fuera de casa, cuando no me caía de las escaleras de biblioteca me cortaba con las hojas de algún libro. Pero esta vez parecía ser que había sido algo más que un resbalón.

"Papá, tranquilo, estoy bien, puedes preguntarle al doctor…"

"Cullen, Carlisle Cullen" El joven doctor respondió ante mi silencio. Cullen…no lo había escuchado nunca a pesar de que es un pueblo pequeño, seguramente sería nuevo en el pueblo, un recién licenciado.

"Es un placer, doctor Cullen. Yo soy Charlie Swan, jefe de policía del pueblo. ¿Es nuevo por aquí? No lo había visto nunca." Parecía que mi padre había escuchado mis pensamientos y había preguntado justo lo que mi maldita curiosidad quería.

"Me he mudado con mi familia hace poco, así que sí, se podría decir que soy nuevo en el pueblo. Pero me parece un pueblo precioso y la gente es encantadora" El doctor Cullen nos miró con una amable sonrisa "En cuanto al estado de su hija tiene razón, está sana, aunque cuando la encontraron parecía tener una fuerte anemia después de estos tres días de descanso está lista para que le demos el alta después de un día más en observación."

¿Había pasado tres días en el hospital? Y además había sufrido una fuerte anemia…En ese momento de nuevo aparecieron en mi mente dos ojos color borgoña junto con un gruñido que provenía del dueño de esos ojos y entonces recordé algo que acababa de leer esa última noche en la biblioteca "_la conversión de un humano en vampiro suele durar tres días, tres días en que la ponzoña recorre la sangre del humano consumiendo todo rasgo de humanidad y convirtiéndolo en un monstruo sediento de sangre. Estos tres días producen una tortura insufrible, lo que provoca que la mayoría de las veces el humano no lo soporte y muera antes de completar la conversión" _Tres días…Todo estaba claro ahora, quien la había atacado era un vampiro y ahora ella debía serlo también pero algo no encajaba, ¿dónde estaba la sed? ¿Y los colmillos? ¿Por qué su corazón seguía latiendo y seguía respirando? No podía ser, ¿acaso ese vampiro no la había mordido y le había inyectado su ponzoña?

Me toqué la cara, sentía calor proviniendo de ella, mi aliento también estaba intacto pero noté algo raro cuando pasé la mano por el brazo…una media luna más fría que el resto del cuerpo, una especie de cicatriz con forma de… ¡forma de mordisco! Definitivamente ese vampiro me había mordido, entonces ¿por qué seguía siendo humana? El único que quizás podía sacarme de dudas era el doctor que me había atendido.

"Doctor Cull…" Entonces me di cuenta de el doctor se había ido mientras seguía preguntándome si era un vampiro o no y ahora no tendría la oportunidad de saciar mi curiosidad.

"Cariño, el doctor ha tenido un aviso y ha tenido que irse, ¿te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera o que te traiga algo?" Sabía que Charlie se sentía muy angustiado y no podía darle ningún disgusto ahora mismo o no lo soportaría. Se notaba que llevaba varios días sin dormir y que tampoco había comido bien.

"No te preocupes papá. Yo aún tengo que estar un día más aquí pero ya estoy completamente recuperada. Por favor, vete a casa y descansa, no me gusta verte así. Si necesito cualquier cosa tengo tu número de móvil, el de casa y el de tu oficina en la agenda, además que el hospital también tiene tus datos, no te preocupes más y ve a casa de Billy a cenar y después a dormir. Seguro que a Billy no le importa que le hagas compañía y a ti te hará bien tener una charla con un amigo para desconectar" En realidad no quería quedarme sola pero lo mejor era que Charlie descansase, sabía cuanto podía dar de sí y no deseaba verlo en ese estado.

"Pero pequeña, quiero quedarme contigo" Como siempre, Charlie no aceptaría sin replicar nunca aunque supiese que tenía razón. La cabezonería venía de familia.

"Ni pero ni nada, es mejor que descanses si no voy a tener que cuidarte yo cuando salga del hospital y no creo que quieras eso, ¿verdad?" Sabía que el argumento de que caería enfermo siempre funcionaba y el siempre caía ante la patente mi superioridad.

"Está bien, Bella. Pero prométeme que me tendrás informado y de que no harás ninguna locura y te portarás bien." Sin más asintió, ya no era una niña pero Charlie siempre me trataría de forma tan sobre protectora, era un defecto que Reneé, mi madre, también había tenido, quizás estimulado por mi torpeza.

Charlie me dio un beso en la frente y salió por la puerta con paso cansado. Parece ser que se había pasado los tres últimos días sin pegar ojo. Pobre Charlie, ya no era tan joven como antes para aguantar las habituales visitas al hospital, tendría que ser un poco más cuidadosa, pero esta última vez no había sido mi culpa…si solo me hubiese quedado con Emma en la biblioteca.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que hablar con Emma!" Acordarse de esa última noche hizo que recordara por qué había salido tan tarde de la biblioteca. Acabábamos de encontrar un nuevo libro muy interesante en el fondo de una caja que nadie había tocado por años dado el polvo que la cubría. Entre un montón de libros de cómo hacer crecer verduras con magia negra encontramos un libro que no tenía nada que ver con el resto. Estaba escrito a principios del siglo XX por un tal Aro. No tenía apellidos ni más nombre que ese y el libro ni siquiera tenía título. A pesar de los años que tenía el libro estaba intacto, como si estuviese hecho de un material indestructible con el paso de los años. Yo fui la primera en echarle una ojeada mientras Emma iba a por el diccionario de italiano. El libro hablaba de una familia, los Volturis, una familia creada por tres hermanos que vivían en Volterra, Italia. Eran considerados la realeza de su especie, una especie que a Emma y mi nos encantaba. Eran vampiros y nosotras creíamos en los vampiros fielmente, sabíamos que existían y que existían en algún lugar del mundo. Y no es que fuéramos una grupies deseosas de convertirse en seres de la noche, es solo que nos parecían unas criaturas alucinantes científicamente, no éramos unas adoradoras de vampiros sino unas ratas de laboratorio deseosas de hacer los más disparatados experimentos. El libro estaba ilustrado y, por lo que pudimos entender con mi básico nivel de italiano, trataba sobre como los Volturis controlaron un ataque masivo de vampiros que hubo en la ciudad hace más de 1000 años e hicieron creer a todos que eran unos salvadores que acabaron con los vampiros que asolaban la ciudad. Pobres infelices, en realidad lo único que habían hecho era crear un ejército propio con los vampiros que asolaban las calles y matar a todo el que no se sometía a ellos. Consiguieron controlar la ciudad y ahora son los encargados de que no se descubra la verdad sobre ellos…Pero parece que no se esperaban que ese libro cayese en manos de dos humanas corrientes y que esas humanas se creyeran las historias que ahí se contaban. Pero el libro dio con las humanas equivocadas. El texto era sumamente interesante pero le había prometido a Charlie que volvería a casa antes del amanecer para variar.

"Bel, no me dejes sola ahora, el libro está muy interesante y sin ti no seré capaz de leer ni la mitad, sabes que se te da mucho mejor el italiano a ti que a mí" Para convencerme Emma puso esos ojos suplicantes que usaba cuando quería que le ayudase.

Emma era mi mejor amiga y no daba la impresión de ser otra rata de laboratorio. Era rubia con el pelo muy largo y sedoso, digno de un anuncio de champú, con los ojos celestes casi blancos y una piel morena que contrastaba con sus facciones. Todos los chicos iban detrás de ella pero ella siempre los alejaba diciendo que su único amor era el laboratorio y ellos se quedaban desencantados murmurando que era un desperdicio. Por otro yo soy mucho más corriente, una chica del montón. Aunque no tenía mal cuerpo no me preocupaba de cuidarlo. El pelo lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros, castaño oscuro y ondulado y lo solía llevar recogido en dos trenzas que le permitían mejor movimiento mientras medía probetas y pesaba ingredientes. Los ojos marrones comunes no me daban ningún punto extra, aunque todo el mundo decía que se volvían dorados cuando me encontraba en el laboratorio, seguro que no se trataba más que el reflejo de las soluciones a las que trataba con tanto mimo.

"Em, lo siento de veras pero si no vuelvo hoy mi padre me mata y no me deja salir más. Sólo será hoy, te prometo que a partir de mañana vuelvo a hacerte compañía. Si quieres puedo llevarme el libro y hacer una traducción esta noche, de todos modos no tengo sueño." En realidad yo también tenía mucha curiosidad por saber como continuaba la historia, además de que el libro merecía la pena ser escaneado, al menos los grabados que guardaba.

"Está bien. Llévate el libro, yo me quedaré por si queda alguna caja aún sin revisar. Pero mañana tienes que quedarte a hacerme compañía, ¡promételo!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No me mires con esa cara de cordero degollado, mala amiga" Las dos nos pusimos a reír. "Bueno, que pases buena noche. Mañana te prometo que traeré la traducción del libro." Sin más me despedí y me dirigí hacia la calle donde encontraría algo que realmente no esperaba.

Al recordar toda la última noche me di cuenta de un detalle en el que aún no había caído.

"¿¡Y el libro!?" En ese mismo instante entró una enfermera al ver como los pitidos en el monitor se intensificaban.

"Tranquila pequeña, no debes alterarte en tu estado, aún no estás recuperada y podrías tener una recaída" La enfermera parecía amable pero ahora mismo tenía algo más importante en lo que pensar.

"Enfermera, necesito que me diga donde está el libro que tenía cuando me encontraron. Es algo muy importante y propiedad de la biblioteca municipal. Necesito encontrar ese libro urgentemente" Se podía notar la ansiedad en mi voz. En primer momento pensé en por qué estaba tan ansiosa por un libro, pero me di cuenta de que daba igual el por qué ahora mismo, necesitaba ese libro y lo necesitaba ahora.

"¿Un libro? Cuando llegaste no llevabas nada, cariño. Quizás se te cayó en el callejón y lo recogieron los enfermeros o a lo mejor se quedó allí. Pero es solo un libro, no creo que pase nada dado que te desmayaste y por eso lo perdiste. La biblioteca lo entenderá." La enfermera no lo entendía…No podía perder ese libro, me daba igual la multa, me daba igual la biblioteca, necesitaba terminar de leer ese libro, una fuerza interior me decía que era algo muy importante. "Si quieres puedo preguntarle a la recepcionista si sabe algo." La enfermera se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo y decidió que lo mejor sería que viera como intentaba encontrarlo, aunque en realidad no tuviera ningún interés.

"Por favor, pregunte por ahí, es algo muy importante para…" Entonces caí en la cuenta, ojos color borgoña, como los vampiros de los grabados, el mismo tono de piel olivácea…Y un libro que contenía un secreto incontable. ¿Y si el vampiro sólo había venido a por el libro? Si fuera así empezaban a encajar las piezas, por qué seguía siendo humana, por qué no estaba el libro en mis brazos.

Lo mejor sería llamar a Emma, aún cabía la posibilidad de que ella tuviese el libro. Cogí el móvil y marqué rápidamente su número.

"¡Bel! ¡Al fin te dignas a llamar! Me tenías totalmente preocupada. Ya sabes que no puedo salir de la biblioteca y por eso…"

"No te preocupes Em, hay cosas más importante ahora mismo que el hecho de que no vengas a visitarme" Tuve que cortar sus excusas, ahora mismo, sin saber por qué, el libro se había convertido en un tema de vida o muerte.

"Está bien, ¿para qué requieres mis servicios con tanta urgencia?" El tono de Emma era un poco ácido, sabía que odiaba que la interrumpiese.

"Siento haberte interrumpido, pero tengo una pregunta de suma importancia que hacerte." Fui directa al grano, esta vez los preámbulos no servirían más que para ponerme más nerviosa. "Dime por favor que el libro lo tienes tú, dime que lo recogiste cuando me atacaron y que ahora está a buen recaudo contigo en la biblioteca" Mi voz temblaba, si lo pensaba racionalmente esto no tenía sentido, no era más que otro libro que contaba historias de vampiros, uno de más tantos cuanto había en nuestra biblioteca.

"¿Cuándo te atacó? ¿De qué hablas Bel?"

"Eso no es lo que importa, ¿tienes el libro o no?" La histeria en mi voz era patente pero parecía que mi amiga no se daba cuenta de lo importante del asunto. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de la importancia del libro de los Volturis.

"Tranquilízate, o vas a recaer. Yo no tengo el libro, se supone que tú te lo llevaste pero después te desmayaste al salir de la biblioteca y un policía te encontró tirada en el callejón. Supongo que el libro lo tendrá el policía o se lo daría al enfermero que te recogió." Emma parecía demasiado tranquila, ¿es que acaso ella no había leído el libro también? Me sentí un poco decepcionada de ser la única con curiosidad por el libro, pero había algo que Emma no sabía y que debía contarle urgentemente.

"Em, yo no tengo el libro, y mi padre tampoco, o al menos no me ha dicho nada. Es sumamente importante que encontremos el libro"

"¿Por qué es tan importante?, es cierto que el libro era bastante interesante pero no sé, te noto como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte."

"Es que lo es, y no sabes hasta que punto esa noche fue un asunto más de muerte que de vida."

"Cada vez te entiendo menos, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó esa noche para que estés tan enigmática?" Al fin Emma parecía compartir un poco de mi curiosidad y eso me calmó un poco.

"Tenemos que hablar urgentemente, pero a mí aún me queda un día de hospital, ¿tienes alguna posibilidad de dejar la biblioteca un rato?"

"Bueno, si esperas a la medianoche podré ir a hacerte una visita, pero recuerda mi problemilla…" Era cierto, mi buena amiga le tenía pánico a los hospitales y no podría entrar. Eso era un problema, yo estaba en cama y supuestamente no podía salir, pero tenía que hablar con ella fuera como fuera.

"No te preocupes, a medianoche nos vemos en el aparcamiento delantero del hospital, intentaré escaparme." Gracias a dios Charlie se había ido a casa a descansar y no volvería hasta mañana, y en el área de observación no había muchas enfermeras vigilando, menos aún de noche.

"De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos a las 12 en el aparcamiento delantero. No te retrases, sabes que lo paso mal" Había tenido un pequeño problema cuando era pequeña y tuvo que ir al hospital y al pasar por el área psiquiátrica un demente había apuñalado de muerte a su madre por lo que su amiga no había vuelto a poner un pie en un hospital y de solo estar cerca le entraba un ataque de histeria, algo problemático teniendo en cuenta lo propensa que yo era a tener que ir al hospital.

"Hasta entonces pues" Sin más colgó el teléfono, impaciente por hablar con su amiga.

--

_Buenas! Aquí vengo con mi primer fanfic sobre Crepúsculo, libro que nos tiene a todos las hormonas revueltas! Como veis mi historia poco tiene que con el libro en realidad pero espero que igualmente os guste y me digáis que os parece _


	2. Capítulo 2

**No me pertenece nada excepto la trama.**

**A/N: **Por motivos desconocidos (xD) el capítulo anterior se subió de forma errónea, es más, se cortó más de la mitad del capítulo así que ahora ya está arreglado y os aconsejo que lo volváis a leer ya que sin la parte que faltaba la historia no tiene mucho sentido U

**Capítulo 2**

Edward POV

Era tarde, seguramente serían las 3 de la mañana. En realidad no solía contar las horas, eso no suponía más que una tortura. El no poder dormir hacía la vida tremendamente aburrida a veces. Aunque Carlisle siempre me decía que siempre quedarían libros por leer, música por escuchar y películas por ver sentía que mi vida era tremendamente monótona y aburrida. Veía a mis hermanos, todos con un alma gemela a su alrededor que hacía esta eterna vida mucho menos aburrida y menos monótona. No es que sintiese celos o envidia, esos sentimientos no tenía cabida en mi muerto corazón, era solo que añoraba alguien con quien compartir las noches, los días, alguien con quien hablar durante esos interminables días de aburrimiento. En realidad siempre había tenido chicas a su alrededor que habrían dado cualquier cosa por ser mi alma gemela. Desde humanas hasta vampiros que darían todo su ser por una sola noche conmigo, pero no tenía más remedio que rechazarlas cortésmente. Se podía decir que estaba chapado a la antigua, aún más siendo vampiro, y estaba convencido de que tenía que esperar a la mujer perfecta, a mi media naranja, a mi ángel en la tierra, a mi diosa. Es cierto, era un romántico empedernido pero no tenía remedio, era para lo que me educaron.

La gran mansión estaba tan silenciosa como siempre, aunque sabía que mis hermanos y mi adorada madre, Esme, estaban en casa no se sentía a nadie vivo en la casa, y en cierto modo era verdad, ninguno de ellos estaba vivo en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Eran una familia de vampiros, _vegetarianos_ como solíamos denominarnos, pero vampiros al fin y al cabo, seres de la oscuridad y sin alma. Sin embargo bien sabía que todos estaban con sus quehaceres, podía leerlo en sus mentes. Ese es mi _poder_, aunque a veces resultaba bastante molesto, podía leer las mentes, tanto de vampiros como de humanos, y eso facilitaba bastante la labor de camuflarse entre ellos. Lo malo de haber nacido a finales del siglo XIX era que no comprendía bien la mentalidad de los adolescentes modernos por lo que me era de gran ayuda el contar con ese don.

Harto del silencio que reinaba bajé al gran salón donde yacía mi compañero, mi único aliado en esta gran casa, el único que podía hacer un poco más llevadera la soledad, mi piano. Era lo único que llevaba siempre conmigo. Sabía que no era algo cómodo con lo que cargar pero era lo único que aún conservada de su auténtica _vida_. Y no es que no le estuviese agradecido a mi _padre_ por haberme transformado, si no hubiese sido por él habría corrido la misma suerte que mis padres y habría muerto de la gripe española. Pero él llegó a tiempo y me convirtió en su primer compañero, en su _primogénito. _

Una dulce melodía empezó a salir de mis manos al compás del deslizamiento de mis dedos. Me encantaba hacer eso, dejar que las notas saliesen solas, sin pensar componer una nueva melodía simplemente con lo que mi marchito corazón me dictaba, solo necesitaba eso para sentirme un poco más completo.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que tenía público. Esme me miraba con ternura y aplaudía con sus menudas manos, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba como su pequeño terminaba una melodía.

"Ha sido precioso, Edward. Se nota que hoy estás de buen humor" La cálida sonrisa de Esme podía iluminar la sombría mansión con solo aparecer.

"Gracias, _mamá._ Me sentía un poco aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer" Me encogí de hombros mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto.

"Bueno, quizás podría ayudarte con tu aburrimiento. Necesito que le lleves esto a Carlisle ahora mismo" No me había fijado en que Esme llevaba unos papeles en la mano. "Es el informe de una paciente y él no puede venir a recogerlo ya que está en medio de una operación. Me pidió que lo llevara pero tú eres más rápido y yo tengo algunas cosas por hacer aún aquí en casa"

Sin más me tendió la carpeta con el expediente. Sabía que no me negaría a nada que me pidiese, era imposible decirle que no. Lo cogí y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Al salir miré al bosque que separaba su casa del resto del pueblo. Era el mejor sitio que podían haber encontrado, alejado y escondido, nada mejor que eso para guardar las apariencias. Sin pensarlo salí a correr, una de mis actividades favoritas. Corriendo me olvidaba de todos los problemas, el aburrimiento o cualquier otra cosa que tuviese en la mente, me centraba solo en la carrera, en como el viento me removía aún más el pelo y como pasaban lo árboles como estelas a mi alrededor. En poco más de 5 minutos estaba allí. Era medianoche por lo que el parking de la entrada estaba en calma total. Se veían a algunas personas charlando pero nada comparado con el ajetreo del día. Entonces me dirigí a la puerta, le daría a la recepcionista el expediente y me volvería a mi mundo de aburrimiento y soledad. Entonces me fijé por primera vez en la carpeta.

"Isabella Swan, es raro que Carlisle se traiga los expedientes a casa, y más aún contando con que solo llevamos una semana en el pueblo" La curiosidad me pudo y miré dentro para ver que era exactamente lo que le atraía a Carlisle de esa enferma. "Desmayo, fuerte anemia, mordisco… No puede ser…" Ahora entendía por qué se había interesado Carlisle en esa paciente, tenía todos los síntomas de haber sido mordida por un vampiro, pero si estaba en el hospital significaba que estaba viva…El caso me llamó mucho la atención, aunque recordé que Esme le había dicho que era urgente entregar el informe así que me dirigí a la puerta del hospital.

Bella POV

Ya casi era la hora. Quedaban 15 minutos para las 12 y era hora de poner en marcha el plan. Le diría a la enfermera que iba a dar un paseo y me escabulliría por la puerta de la lavandería. Había estado tantas veces en ese hospital que lo conocía como la palma de mi mano así que no sería demasiado difícil salir. Con lo que no contaba es que aún estaba bastante mareada por lo que me costaba un poco andar. Pero debía contenerme, si la enfermera me veía tambalearme no me dejaría salir de la habitación. Sin más me levanté de la cama y salí con paso firme apretando los puños, estaba segura de podía hacerlo. Me coloqué mis gafas de pasta negras y me dirigí a la puerta.

"Enfermera, ¿podría dar un paseo por el pasillo? Llevo tres días en cama y empiezo a tener las piernas agarrotadas." Puse cara de inocente, aunque se me daba mal mentir cuando ponía esa cara no había quien me negase nada.

"Claro pequeña, pero ya sabes, no te alejes o el doctor me regañará." No era la primera vez que me escapaba del hospital por lo que las enfermeras estaban ya sobre aviso. Pobres chicas, ellas no tenían la culpa pero odiaba estar en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo.

Asentí con una sonrisa y me dirigí al final del pasillo. Sólo tenía que darle la vuelta a la esquina y era libre. Me puse unos pantalones y un jersey que llevaba escondidos en una bolsa y me dirigió a la lavandería, desde ahí llegaría a la puerta principal. Por las noches no había nadie en la lavandería, solo una enfermera pasaba de vez en cuando a coger sabanas limpias y pijamas pero era bastante seguro salir por allí. Cuando salí de la lavandería la vista empezó a nublárseme, el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantenerme consciente era bastante, pero no podía derrumbarme ahora, tenía que hablar con Emma o todo se iría al garete, y tenía que encontrar ese libro y al tipo que lo robó, cada vez estaba más convencida de que el vampiro que me atacó y el libro estaban conectados. Ya solo quedaban unos pasos hasta la puerta, un poco más y sería libre, solo un paso más, al poner el primer pie en la calle choqué con algo duro y frío, algo que perfectamente podría haber pasado por una pared de hielo. Y mi cabeza no aguantó más, la vista se me nubló y las rodillas se me doblaron, esperé el golpe, esperé el dolor de cabeza pero no llegó. Algo me sostenía de la cintura y no me dejaba caer. Intenté levemente abrir los ojos y vi que alguien me sostenía. Era un chico quien me agarraba y eso provocó que me ruborizara e intentara rápidamente ponerme de pie.

"Disculpa, me he mareado" Estaba realmente avergonzada, no solo me había mareado, además un chico me había tenido que sostener y no me soltaba. "Creo que ya puedo sostenerme de pie"

Entonces por primera vez miré a la cara del chico que me sostenía, tenía cara de asco y frustración, como si el acercarse a mí fuera como acercarse a una maloliente bolsa de basura. Eso me molestó bastante, olfateé el ambiente pero no había nada parecido a la putrefacción a mi alrededor. ¿Acaso le había hecho algo? Sin más me puse de pie, a lo mejor le había hecho daño o algo y por eso tenía esa mueca en la cara. Me alisé un poco la bata y cuando levanté la cabeza el chico ya no estaba.

"¿Pero quién demonios era ese borde?" Ahora estaba indignada. Ni siquiera se había despedido y me había mirado con esa mueca sin siquiera conocerme. Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición de mi cita.

"¡Bel!" Emma me esperaba al otro lado de la acera, era lo máximo que le podía pedir y debía estarle agradecida.

Aún tambaleándome crucé la calle y me apoyé en el hombro de Emma.

"¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?" Mi gesto huraño provocó una carcajada por parte de mi amiga.

"No lo sé, creía que tú lo conocías. No lo había visto nunca por aquí, aunque diría que debe estar en nuestro instituto." Noté un toque de curiosidad en su voz, le encantaban conocer todos los chismes del pueblo, algo no muy difícil en un pueblo como Forks.

"No lo he visto nunca, y espero que siga así. No le he hecho nada para que sea tan desagradable." Aún seguía enfurruñada. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con adolescentes y menos aún que se comportasen de forma tan inmadura.

"Venga, Bel, no te pongas así. Era un chico guapísimo, es un delito mosquearse con tu chico tan guapo."

"¿Cómo te has podido fijar en él desde aquí? Da lo mismo, como si es modelo, sigue siendo un borde y un antipático, ni siquiera me ha preguntado si estaba bien después de casi desmayarme y se ha ido sin decir ni adiós."

¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? Será que estoy susceptible por todo lo del ataque. Es la primera vez que la conducta de alguien me afecta de esta manera tan exagerada.

"Está bien, está bien. Es un borde y un antipático pero mientras tú te mirabas esa endemoniada bata él ha entrado como una exhalación en el hospital, seguramente estará aquí por alguien y tendría prisa. Ahora te recuerdo que me pediste urgentemente que nos viéramos en este lugar infernal, espero que sea por alguna razón seria." Emma me acompañó hasta uno de los bancos que había frente a la puerta del hospital ya que aún estaba algo mareada.

"Es cierto." Ya bastaba de gastar mi tiempo en ese tipo, tenía que darme prisa antes de que las enfermeras descubriesen que había vuelto a escapar y no les sería muy difícil encontrarme aquí fuera. "Tenemos que hablar seriamente. Lo primero que quiero es que me cuentes que es lo que supuestamente me ha pasado, ya que seguro que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad."

Emma empezó a contarme lo que era la versión _oficial_. Supuestamente al salir de la biblioteca por el callejón trasero me había desmayado debido a una fuerte anemia no detectada y me había caído sobre unos cristales, de ahí los cortes en mi cuello…cortes de los cuales ya me había curado por completo y ahora solo quedaba una marca fría al tacto con la forma de una media luna. En realidad ni siquiera parecían cortes, pero siempre se tiende a racionalizar lo desconocido.

"Cómo predije, nada que ver con la realidad. Si te digo la verdad yo no estoy segura tampoco de lo que pasó, de lo único que me acuerdo es de que salí por el callejón y allí me esperaba alguien, o más bien algo. Em, me atacó un vampiro cuando salía de la biblioteca y estoy segura de que lo único que quería era el libro de los Volturis"

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo, ¿cómo te va a atacar un vampiro?" Emma siempre había sido la escéptica de las dos, aunque tenía las mismas creencias que yo ella pensaba que todo ese mundo pertenecía al pasado, que los vampiros, hombres lobo y brujas se quedaron en el siglo XVII con los juicios de Salem.

"Tienes que creerme. Te diré lo que vi, ojos color borgoña, dientes afilados y brillantes, piel pálida que brillaba a la luz de la luna y un libro sobre vampiros que no debía ser descubierto y yo llevaba en la mano. Tienes que creerme." No podía creer que mi mejor amiga no me creyese.

"No es que no te crea, es solo que si lo que te pasó es que te atacó un vampiro entonces ¿cómo puedes estar viva? ¿Cómo puede ser que sigas siendo humana? ¿Es que acaso no te afectó la ponzoña?" En parte Emma tenía razones para dudar. Habíamos leído tanto sobre vampiros que conocíamos todos los efectos y complicaciones de ser uno de ellos y ahora yo había sido atacada por uno de ellos y no presentaba ninguno de los cambios posibles.

"Sólo hay una cosa que demuestra que fue un vampiro, toca la cicatriz, verás que está más fría que el resto de mi cuerpo" Se acercó a mi brazo y lo pudo notar, la cicatriz estaba congelada, mientras que el resto de mi cuerpo estaba a una temperatura normal.

"No puede ser…" Mi amiga no alcanzó más que a decir eso y taparse la boca con la mano. Ahora si que la creía y tenían que hacer algo para recuperar el libro, sabía que podía contar con su amiga, o al menos eso esperaba.

"Estoy segura de que ese vampiro está relacionado con los Volturis y si no se llevó el libro entonces alguien más ha tenido que hacerlo. Debemos encontrarlo. Siento que estamos ante algo muy grande." A cada momento mi curiosidad se acentuaba más, este rasgo que tantos problemas me daba la mayoría del tiempo ahora prometía hacerme disfrutar de una interesante investigación.

"Pero un momento, si ese vampiro te mordió… ¿cómo es que no eres un vampiro?" Emma ahora se había alejado un poco de mí "¿o acaso si lo eres y ahora vas a morderme?" Se puso de pie mientras me miraba con los ojos abiertos y con el miedo asomando por ellos.

"No te preocupes, no me he convertido, aunque he pasado tres días en el hospital parece ser que algo ha ocurrido, o no han dejado que la ponzoña se dispersara por mi cuerpo o el vampiro en realidad no quería matarme…Es otro misterio que tenemos que resolver amiga" Era cierto que seguía siendo humana, una torpe, lenta y frágil humana. Pero ahora parecía ser que era una humana que sabía demasiado, y eso podía ser bastante peligroso.

"¡Señorita Swan! ¿Qué hace en la calle? Le dije que no se alejara, el doctor Cullen va a matarme si se entera de que se me ha escapado" La enfermera joven de antes salió corriendo del hospital hacia mí, dispuesta a llevarme a rastras otra vez dentro de mi habitación agobiante.

"Em, tengo que volver al hospital pero mañana me dan el alta y será el momento de descubrir que es lo que está pasando aquí. Necesito encontrar ese libro y a ese vampiro como sea."

Sin dejar que Emma me respondiese me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera con cara de pocos amigos. Parece ser que había hecho una nueva amiga en el hospital pero solo tenía que aguantar una noche más y el mareo empezaba a volver ahora que estaba de nuevo en posición vertical. Lo mejor sería descansar un poco antes de mañana.

Edward POV

Una vez dentro del hospital conseguí sentarme en la recepción. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Qué era ese olor que me había golpeado y ahora no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera como devorar a esa chica que no conocía de nada? Exacto, devorarla, hacía años que no probaba la sangre humana y ella era el mejor manjar que nunca pudiese probar, y tenía que ser mía, y ahora mismo o me consumiría, no hay problema con su amiga, le rompería el cuello sin derramar una sola gota de sangre antes siquiera de que pudiese darse cuenta, o quizás sería mejor llevarme corriendo a la chica, estaba bastante débil y de todos modos no creo que pueda hacer mucho contra mí.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Estás enfermo?" Miré hacia arriba y una joven enfermera me miraba con curiosidad. Siempre era lo mismo, todas las mujeres caían a mis pies sin que siquiera pudiese evitarlo, o provocarlo.

La miré y por la expresión que puso supe que ahora mismo era un monstruo. ¿Cómo podía haber siquiera pensado en beber de nuevo sangre humana? ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso a Esme o a Carlisle? ¿Quién se creía que era esa chica para derrumbar mis convicciones y creencias con simplemente acercarse? Traté de serenarme, recordé por qué estaba ahí y lo mejor sería entregar rápidamente el documento a Carlisle y volver a casa, quizás tocaría un poco el piano, eso sería suficiente para despejar toda la frustración que me acompañaba.

"No se preocupe, sólo quería saber si el doctor Cullen está ocupado y si le podría hacer entrega de este informe. Lo dejó olvidado en casa y me pidió que se lo trajera" Intenté volver a mi yo caballeroso, quizás aún parecía un monstruo pero la enfermera quitó un poco la expresión de miedo de su cara.

"Creo que el doctor Cullen está ahora mismo con un paciente pero si me lo deja yo se lo entregaré en cuanto termine." La enfermera volvió a poner esa sonrisa curiosa del principio, todo rastro de terror desapareció, parecía que había conseguido serenarme.

"Muchas gracias." Sin más me di la vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo a casa pero una idea me cruzó la cabeza. "Podría dar una vuelta por el hospital, seguramente con la mezcla de olores se me pasa la sed, no quiero que Esme me vea en mi estado actual y tampoco puedo pedirle ahora ayuda a Carlisle"

Me dirigió al pasillo principal. Daría unas cuantas vueltas y después volvería a casa como si nada hubiese pasado hoy. Paseó por muchos pasillos, algunos totalmente en silencio y sin una sola luz, otros acompasados por el monótono sonido de las maquinas, en otros algunos enfermos roncaban mientras las enfermeras charlaban sobre lo que echaban en la tele. Al llegar a la tercera planta vi bastante ajetreo, varias enfermeras corrían de un lado para otro.

"Jane, ¿la has encontrado?" Una enfermera de mediana edad le preguntaba a otra más joven que tenía la cara descompuesta.

"No, Margaret, aún no la he encontrado, si no encontramos pronto a Isabella Swan el doctor Cullen nos matará, me hizo prometerle que no la dejaría salir de su cuarto pero una de las chicas nuevas la dejó dar un paseo…y la perdió de vista" Se notaba el nerviosismo en la que se llamaba Jane. Parece ser que esa chica era un poco problemática y si Carlisle había dicho que no escapara por algo sería, puede que la viese durante mi paseo así que a lo mejor podía ayudar a las enfermeras.

"Jane, ya conoces a Bella Swan, ante cualquier descuido por nuestra parte se escapa, ya sea por el conducto de la ropa sucia o por cualquier otro resquicio. Su padre también nos avisó, dijo que si la volvíamos a dejar escapar nos denunciaría…" Margaret tenía un tono severo en la voz, parecía que era la jefa de las enfermeras o al menos tenía más alto rango que la joven. Al parecer esta tal Isabella era bastante problemática.

"Señoritas," ambas enfermeras me miraron como si no hubieran visto a un chico en su vida. "Llevo un rato dando vueltas por el hospital y quizás podría ayudarles a buscar a la chica fugitiva." Entonces sin más busqué en sus mentes pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver de quién se trataba, esa chica con la que me había chocado en la puerta y que me había provocado una sed intensa era de la que todos hablaban, la paciente del informe de Carlisle.

"Sería un favor, estamos un poco desesperadas por encontrarla como puedes ver."

"Si no ha huido del país debe seguir en uno de los bancos de la entrada del hospital, nos chocamos al entrar"

En realidad ayudaba a las enfermeras para mi propio beneficio, mientras esa chica siguiese ahí fuera no podría salir y aunque estaba convencido de que no me costaría nada saltar por la azotea no quería exponerme a que alguien me viera. Sólo llevábamos una semana en el pueblo y no me perdonaría arruinar la estancia. Este parecía ser el lugar perfecto para los de mi especie y ahora que lo habían encontrado no consentiría que nada ni nadie lo estropease.

La enfermera no dio ni las gracias, salió a correr como alma que lleva el diablo escalera abajo seguramente seguiría hablando con su amiga, es más, podía leer los pensamientos de su amiga pero era como si Bella, o más bien su mente, estuviese en completo silencio, ¿le habría pasado algo? Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, no había escuchado su mente ni siquiera cuando se chocaron, pero eso podía deberse a que su olor nubló sus sentidos. Parecía que esta chica era definitivamente un enviado de mi infierno personal para destruir la vida que con tanto trabajo me había labrado, pero no la dejaría.

--

Bueno, aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, y espero que este se suba bien y no me haga de nuevo la gracia…

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, siii ahí está Edo-kun por fin, tan guapo como siempre aunque a Bella le haya caído muy mal al principio. Y aún sigue en paradero desconocido el libro…juju no sabrán quien lo tiene aún, pronto, pero no aún XD

Muchas gracias a Hik-y y a ladysophie27 por sus reviews, siempre animan a una en los primeros capítulos para querer seguir.

Quieren que actualice rápido? Dadle al go y verán la velocidad a la que tecleo!!


	3. Capítulo 3

**No me pertenece nada excepto la historia**

**Capítulo 3**

Bella POV

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. La cabeza me dolía horrores, odiaba las camas del hospital, su olor, su color. Quizás el hecho de tener una enfermera toda la noche pegada para que no se repitiera mi escapada también había influido. Solo recordaba que durante un rato había conseguido descansar gracias al doctor Cullen, aunque en sueños había visto la malhumorada cara del joven de la puerta.

"Me pregunto cómo demonios me habrán encontrado tan pronto. Normalmente tardan horas buscándome habitación por habitación" Dije sin darme cuenta de que era en voz alta.

"Un chico te vio y nos avisó de que estabas fuera. Bella, ¿Por qué no te portas bien por una vez y no te escapas? El doctor Cullen nos podría haber echado una gran bronca si no hubieses aparecido. Menos mal que aquel chico, el hijo del doctor Cullen, nos dijo que se había chocado contigo abajo." Dijo la enfermera sonriendo.

"Maldito perro rastrero" Escupí cada palabra como su contuviesen veneno. "Así que ese niñato es el hijo del nuevo médico."

"Veo que estás más animada hoy que ayer" dijo divertido el doctor Cullen.

Se encontraba apoyado en la puerta el sonriente doctor, Carlisle Cullen, el padre de ese ser del infierno. Entonces caí en la cuenta, el chico con el que me choqué debería tener más o menos mi edad por lo que pude ver, ¿no era el doctor Cullen demasiado joven para tener un hijo de esa edad?

"Se podría decir que sí, si eso significa que hoy mismo estaré comiendo en casa"

Cada vez tenía más ganas de salir de allí. Si al principio el médico me había infundido candor ahora lo único que me infundía era que su hijo era un desgraciado y quería salir de allí. Estaba asombrada de la rapidez con la que podía cambiar de parecer sobre una persona. Por eso mismo no me gustaban las relaciones sociales, era mutables, todo lo contrario que los libros.

"Veo que tienes ganas de salir. Enfermera, prepare todo para darle el alta a la señorita Swan. Te voy a mandar Tylenol para el dolor de cabeza, pero debes tomártelas." Al parecer mi fama de mala paciente se había extendido ya hasta los nuevos.

Sólo asentí, estaba segura que si el dolor de cabeza continuaba acabaría tomándomelas. Además Charlie ser aseguraría de que no me saltase ninguna toma. El doctor salió haciéndome un gesto con la mano y entonces me preparé para lo que sabía de sobra que venía ahora.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan!" Odiaba que usara mi nombre completo, eso solo auguraba una buena reprimenda. "¿Qué te dije antes de salir? Te dije que por una vez te comportaras. Me fui tranquilamente a casa pensando que por una vez te quedarías quietecita en tu habitación sin molestar a las agradables enfermeras que están cuidando de ti. Espero que te hayas disculpado con todas y cada una de ellas y espero que esta vez el castigo te haga reflexionar sobre lo que has hecho"

Mi padre empezaba a pasar del rojo al azul, como siempre. Siempre era la misma historia, y la misma reprimenda, misma reprimenda que se había aprendido de memoria tanto él como yo ya que la había escuchado cientos de veces. Ahora tocaba que me dijese que no iba a salir en un mes, yo aceptaría y me pasaría un mes entero pidiéndole permiso a mi padre para ir a la biblioteca, el no se negaría y todos contentos. Lo que no sabía es que esta vez me tenía preparado algo diferente a lo que me esperaba.

"Bueno, hija, ahora hablemos del castigo. Ya he probado todos los castigos posibles y nada ha funcionado, no consigo que me hagas caso, yo soy demasiado blando y tú me tomas el pelo así que he hablado con el doctor Cullen y hemos quedado en que como castigo le ayudarás aquí en el hospital, tanto a él como a las enfermeras. Cada día después de las clases vendrás y les ayudarás en lo que necesiten. Sé que tienes buena mano con la medicina y el laboratorio y además necesitas algo más de relación" Estuve a punto de replicar pero no me dejó "No, Bella, Emma no cuenta como relación social, necesitas alguien más, alguien que no sea un libro y que no sea un profesor."

Precisamente ahora tenía que ponerse mi padre progresista. Me gustaban mis antiguos castigos. Encima tenía que ayudar al doctor Cullen, el padre de ese energúmeno…Espero que no tenga pensado volver a aparecer por el hospital ya que no sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara sin escupirle o lanzarle un gancho de derecha. En realidad todos sabían que eso no habría resultado ningún éxito, era bastante mala en gimnasia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la violencia, a lo que había que añadir mi extremada torpeza, cosa que podía comprobarse viendo mi largo expediente en el hospital.

"Bella, estoy esperando alguna respuesta por tu parte"

No me había dado cuenta de que Charlie seguía mirándome, esperando mi respuesta, aunque no sabía que respuesta esperaba.

"Está bien, papá. Ayudaré aquí después de clases todos los días hasta que haya limpiado mi expediente. En realidad, si lo piensas es una ventaja, ahora no tendrá que llevarme nadie al hospital cuando tenga alguno de mis accidentes, directamente estaré en él." Ahogué una risa. Definitivamente iba a ser divertido trabajar allí, había tantos peligros en un hospital que mi padre decidiría que era mejor levantarme el castigo antes de que me convirtiese en una especie de _Frankenstein_ llena de cicatrices.

Edward POV

La noche había sido divertida, después de decirle a la enfermera donde se encontraba la paciente fugada esta había corrido para volver poco más tarde con la chica cogida del brazo mientras esta decía que no había hecho nada y que más le valía soltarla si no quería que la denunciara por abuso de la autoridad. Me de su vista, aunque podía perfectamente ver el interior de la habitación de la chica. Cualquier humano no habría alcanzado a ver mucho, a veces los súper poderes eran bastante útiles.

Mientras pensaba en que gastaría el tiempo que tenía hasta la mañana siguiente noté como Bella se removía en su cama incómoda, realmente parecía que odiaba el hospital pero ¿por qué no podía verlo en su mente? ¿Es que acaso era una especie de ser de otra galaxia capaz de repeler su poder? Tendría que comentarlo con Carlisle. De momento no parecía más que una joven normal excepto porque debía ser la única chica de la ciudad que no había oído los rumores sobre una familia nueva y sobre la belleza de sus miembros. Era una chica extraña pero no daba el perfil de ser capaz de destruir su tranquilidad.

Parecía no poder dormir, quizás le dolía algo…odiaba la sensación de encontrarme ante una pared en blanco, no estaba acostumbrado y me molestaba a la vez que le daba un matiz de misterio a la chica.

"Mamá…no te vayas…vampiro…Volturis…devuélveme el libro…"

Me quedé congelado por un momento y al segundo siguiente Carlisle estaba junto a mí.

"¿Lo has oído?" Le pregunté.

"Parece que esta chica es más que lo que aparenta… ¿cómo sabrá sobre los Volturis? En ninguna de las leyendas humanas sobre mis tres amigos se les nombra como Volturis, solo se les nombra como Aro, Cayo y Marco." Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Carlisle.

"Es una rata de biblioteca, y ha dicho algo sobre un libro… ¿No será el libro que trajo Emmet hace tres días? Dijo que había un vampiro en nuestra zona y lo mató porque no parecía muy civilizado. Llevaba con él un libro bastante interesante, y hablaba de los Volturis…"

"¿Por qué no he sido informado de ese dato?" Carlisle parecía un poco molesto de que no se le hubiese informado de ese dato que había considerado insignificante.

"No le dimos importancia, aunque no era el prototipo de vampiro que se suele ver en el norte consideramos que no era más que un perdido pero Emmet dijo que lo había considerado una amenaza y por eso acabó con él. El libro lo colocamos en tu biblioteca personal ya que hablaba sobre unos conocidos tuyos."

Carlisle caminó hacia donde se hallaba Bella, que ya había dejado de hablar y volvía a estar despierta mientras se agarraba la cabeza, con Edward siguiéndole los pasos.

"Parece que estás sufriendo, ¿te duele la cabeza?" Carlisle había hecho desaparecer la mirada preocupada y ahora tenía una amable sonrisa dedicada a su paciente.

"No es nada…solo un leve dolor…" Se notaba que no se le daba bien mentir pues le temblaba bastante la voz, parecía estar sufriendo bastante, pero no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta.

"No te preocupes." Carlisle se acercó a una pequeña cajonera que encontraba junto al monitor y cogió una jeringuilla junto a un pequeño bote "Esto te aliviará durante un rato. Espero que puedas dormir, si no no podré darte el alta mañana"

Entonces miró hacia la puerta, donde yo me quedado. El olor que era bastante tentador, pero llevaba muchos años aguantando la sed como para caer ante una joven, aunque no podía evitar poner cara de pocos amigos porque esa chica desafiase el autocontrol que había entrenado durante tanto tiempo. Nos aguantamos la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que Bella empezó a parpadear, presa del sedante que acababa de inyectarle Carlisle.

"Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Edward. ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que sabe sobre nosotros?" La pregunta me descolocó, Carlisle quería saber que es lo que pensaba Bella y yo no tenía respuestas para ello.

"No lo sé, yo…Yo no puedo leerle la mente, es como una pared en blanco, lo único que veo es una pared en blanco sin nada. No sé quien es, ni por qué puede hacerlo pero bloquea sus pensamientos, aunque diría que es de forma inconsciente." Estaba convencido de que la chica no lo hacía a conciencia, si supiera que puede leer la mente sería algo peligroso.

"Así que no puedes leerle la mente…, esto hay que investigarlo, hijo, quiero saber qué está pasando, y quiero que me tengáis informado sobre todo lo que descubráis. Lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa, tráeme el libro al despacho e intenta que la señorita Swan no te vea, si es verdad que ha leído el libro lo reconocerá, intentaremos hacerle creer que no son más que cuentos si no su vida corre grave peligro."

"Hay una pregunta que aún no consigo responderme, Carlisle, y me tiene bastante intrigado. ¿Cómo es que tenía ese vampiro el libro? Bella ha dicho algo de que lo habían quitado… ¿la atacaría el vampiro? Y si es así, ¿por qué no está muerta ni es un vampiro ahora?" Cada vez estaba más intrigado por la chica.

"Tienes razón hijo, hay varias preguntas aún sin responder, pero primero tienes que traerme el libro, quiero saber exactamente que sabe la chica"

Sin más me dirigí rápidamente a la salida del hospital no sin antes echar una última mirada a la joven que ahora dormía custodiada por una enfermera mientras murmuraba cosas inteligibles incluso para mi súper oído.

Bella POV

Esa mañana había sido tranquila, la enfermera había estado a mi lado toda la noche, esperaba no haber dicho nada indiscreto en sueños, tenía esa mala costumbre, de la cual mi madre siempre se había reído. Mi madre…la echaba de menos más de lo que debería, quizás si hubiese pasado un poco más de tiempo con ella las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes pero lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el pasado.

El doctor Cullen había llegado temprano con el alta, parecía un poco preocupado por algo pero cuando le pregunté directamente lo negó y volvió a poner su sonrisa más amable. De todos modos no le presté demasiada atención por algo que me crispaba los nervios…su hijo, el hijo del doctor Cullen, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación, mirándome con cara de asqueado mientras su padre realizaba las últimas pruebas antes de dejarme volver a casa. ¿De qué demonios iba ese chico? No se conocían de nada, es más, estaba convencida de que no nos habíamos visto nunca antes de ese encontronazo en la puerta del hospital, entonces… ¿qué es lo que había provocado que me odiase de esa forma?

"Doctor, creo que ya no necesito más pruebas…Quiero irme a casa, estoy segura de que allí me recuperaré mejor y además muy pronto estaré de vuelta para mi castigo…"

"Supongo que tienes razón. Enfermera, encárguese de darle el alta a la señorita Swan, recétele Tylenol por si le duele la cabeza aún y hierro para la anemia."

Sin más el doctor se fue, con su hijo a su espalda, al fin ese arrogante niñato había desaparecido de mi vida, lo más seguro es que solo estuviese ahí porque tenía que hablar algo con su padre y no lo volvería a ver.

"Vamos Bella, te dejaré en casa sola hoy, ya sabes que últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo con los asesinatos que ha habido por los alrededores del bosque de Forks." Charlie parecía sentirse mal por tener que dejarme sola cuando aún estaba enferma pero lo mejor era hacer que la culpabilidad desapareciese de nuestras vidas.

"No te preocupes, papá. Vete tranquilo que yo estoy ya bien, hoy descansaré en cama todo el día y mañana estaré dispuesta a cumplir mi castigo" En realidad no me entusiasmaba nada tener toda la tarde ocupada trabajando en el hospital pero cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría.

"De acuerdo pequeña. Entonces cámbiate y te espero fuera listo para irnos."

Charlie conocía a la perfección mi odio por los hospitales por lo que sabía perfectamente las ganas que tenía de irme de allí y descansar en casa.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta me levanté de la cama y cogí la ropa que había sobre la silla junto a la cama. Me di cuenta de que Charlie había traído ropa limpia, no era la ropa que llevaba el día de la ataque ni tampoco la que puse para la escapada, seguramente Charlie se la habría llevado a casa. Esperaba que no hubiese puesto la lavadora…eso sería igual a tener que comprar un nuevo vestuario y solo había una cosa que odiaba tanto como los hospitales, las compras. Me puse unos vaqueros negros de pitillo junto con mis converse azules y con una camiseta de cuello vuelto azul. Me coloqué mi chaqueta vaquera negra dispuesta a marcharme. Siempre llevaba los mismos colores de ropa, azul, negro, gris…colores que pegaban con el oscuro sitio en el que vivía donde raramente se veía el sol. Alguna vez me habían preguntado si iba de gótica pero lo único que podía responderles a esas estúpidas reinas de las moda era que solo usaba la ropa que tenía en el armario y que, casualmente, toda era de los mismos colores. Odiaba a las pijas del instituto, como esa tal Lauren o su amiga del alma Jessica, ambas gotas de agua que lo único que querían en la vida era pescar un buen marido que les solucionase la vida…Yo aspiraba a mucho más.

Cuando estuve lista salí en dirección a la puerta del hospital rápidamente. Al llegar pude oler la tierra mojada, el olor a lluvia que impregnaba todo en Forks y me sentí mucho mejor, sentí que por fin era libre. Charlie me esperaba justo al bajar las escaleras en el coche con el motor ya encendido. Bajé de dos en dos los escalones y subí al asiento del copiloto.

El viaje fue silencioso, no había muchas conversaciones entre padre e hija y ambos lo agradecíamos y disfrutábamos del silencio. Al llegar a casa bajé del coche patrulla y entré entrar en casa. Lo primero sería tomarse el Tylenol, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a ser molesto. Me recostaría un rato en la cama escuchando algo de música y después haría las tareas de la casa. Sabía que Charlie no habría hecho ninguna de las múltiples tareas que propone una casa pero en parte era un alivio, a veces era mejor que no tocara nada, no sería el primer accidente que tenían…

Entré en casa y fui a la cocina, me llené un vaso de agua y me tomé las pastillas que me había dado la enfermera. Lo mejor sería poner la lavadora y el lavavajillas mientras me daba una merecida ducha. Llené a bañera hasta arriba y me metí en el agua ardiente, dejando que el cuerpo se me relajase totalmente. Me volví a fijar en la media luna que tenía en el brazo… lo mejor sería no pensar ahora en todos los problemas que tenía, ya mañana me encargaría con la ayuda de Emma. Entonces me vino a la cabeza el peor de mis problemas…la odiosa cara del hijo Cullen pasó por mi mente, tan perfecta, tan inhumanamente perfecta…y tu tacto tan frío al tocarla en la puerta…tan frío como su cicatriz… ¿pero qué demonios hacía pensando en este idiota? Como si él estuviese pensando en mí solo por un minuto, pero seguía sin entender por qué me odiaba si ni siquiera habíamos hablado.

Después de la ducha me puse el pijama que había encima de la cama y encendí el equipo de música con mi cd preferido, las sinfonías completas de Debussy. Me tumbé en la cama dejando que las notas penetrasen en mi agotado cerebro. Era bueno dejar de pensar durante un rato, mantener la mente en blanco y dejar que el subconsciente me succionara y me transportara a un mundo diferente.

--

_Bueno, aquí tenéis el capítulo 3!! Está yendo bastante rápido el fic, no creéis? Ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 8 o así pero no quiero adelantarme mucho no vaya a ser que tenga un super bloqueo y me quede sin nada con lo que actualizar U _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!! Me dieron ánimos para seguir publicando el fic Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo también. En el siguiente capítulo ya vuelven al instituto, adoro las escenas en los institutos así que espero que os gusten, y aparecerá el tercero en discordia jijiji _

_Bueno, no spoileo más y me despido, hasta el próximo!!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**No me pertenece nada excepto la historia**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward POV

Debussy…no había nada que me relajase más que ir en mi Volvo con Debussy transmitiéndole sus sentimientos mediante las intrincadas notas del piano. Carlisle me había mandado a por el libro de los Volturis a casa y eso era lo primero, pero yo tenía mis propias preguntas… ¿quién demonios era esa chica y por qué seguía siendo humana después de haber sido mordida por un vampiro? ¿Y por qué olería tan condenadamente bien? El estar cerca de ella me volvía loco pero a la vez no podía alejarme… era como una droga a la que acababa de engancharme y no le encontraba sentido. Ella me miró con cara extraña cuando fui con Carlisle a darle el alta… Como si le doliese algo no físico, como si le doliese verme, pero eso no podía ser, por lo que sabía de la mente humana hacía falta cierto contacto para sentir ese dolor y yo no recordaba haber echo nada, o quizás era solo mi condición de vampiro lo que hacía que me repeliese. Seguramente sería eso, después de todo no soy más que un monstruo sin alma.

No me dio tiempo de pensar más en Bella antes de llegar a casa. Nuestra casa era una mansión algo pretenciosa a las afueras de Forks donde nadie se atrevía a llegar y donde podíamos hacer prácticamente lo que queríamos. Me gustaba el sitio, había buena caza y la casa era confortable, mi habitación estaba lo suficientemente alejada del resto como para no tener que oír los pensamientos del resto durante un rato. Entré en casa y Esme se encontraba en el sofá con un álbum de decoración en su regazo, al parecer mi "madre" pensaba volver a cambiar la decoración de la casa.

"Edward, ¿dónde estabas?" dijo Esme con curiosidad, no me cuestionaba donde había estado, solo la preocupación de toda madre.

"Estuve con Carlisle en el hospital, necesita que le lleve el libro que encontró Emmet hace tres noches."

"No hay problema" Mi pequeña hermana apareció por las escaleras alegremente con el libro bajo uno de sus pequeños brazos.

"Gracias Alice"

"Vi, que vendrías a por él, así que estaba esperándote, has tardado más de lo normal, ¿algo que te preocupe?" La sonrisa pícara de Alice hizo que quisiera leerle la mente para saber de que hablaba

"_Hay uuuunaaa chiiiicaaaa" _Alice canturreaba en su mente, ¿qué demonios habría visto?

"No tengo ahora tiempo para esto, Alice, tengo que llevarle el libro a Carlisle, pero en cuanto vuelva tú y yo vamos a tener una charla"

Alice me sacó la lengua juguetonamente mientras volvía a su habitación junto con su amor. Esme se quedó un poco perpleja pero no dijo nada, prefería no meterse en nuestros asuntos. Sin más le di un beso en la mejilla y salí rápidamente por la puerta, cuanto antes volviese al hospital mejor…quizás la chica aún no se había ido y podría verla una última vez antes de que le diesen el alta. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Yo soy un vampiro y ella una humana que me atraía más de lo conveniente, lo mejor sería no volver a verla.

Esta vez preferí ir corriendo al hospital. Preferí despejarme la cabeza esta vez con una buena carrera aunque tuviese que dar una vuelta más para entrar por el bosque que daba a la parte de urgencias del hospital. Sentir el viento en mi pelo y los árboles pasar rápidamente a mi lado me reconfortaba y me ayudaba a despejar la mente.

"Por favor… que se haya ido ya cuando llegué, por su bien, que se haya ido."En realidad en mi fuero interno no quería que se hubiera ido pero mi parte racional no dejaba de decirme que mis sentimientos no eran correctos e intentaba hacerlos callar.

Finalmente llegué al hospital y me dirigí rápidamente a la oficina de Carlisle, donde sabía que me estaba esperando.

"Aquí está, Carlisle, el libro que llevaba el vampiro, y presumiblemente el libro del que hablaba la chica" Preferí no decir su nombre, eso estrecharía mi relación con ella y preferiría que eso no pasase nunca.

"Bella, hijo, se llama Bella, me parece que vas a tener que aprenderte su nombre, y además, creo que vais a ir al mismo instituto, el único del pueblo, lo que es bueno ya que seguramente después de esta noche vamos a tener que tener un ojo sobre ella." Se notaba que Carlisle estaba preocupado, aunque bloqueaba su mente sus ojos le delataban.

Sin más le di el libro, bastante antiguo por lo que pude ver.

"Ya veo…el libro que escribió Aro… ¿por qué lo tendría Bella? Tenía entendido que este libro se encontraba en Volterra, custodiado por varios guardas. Una cosa Edward, ¿qué sabes tú del vampiro que se lo quitó a Bella?"

"Yo sólo sé que Emmet lo encontró en el bosque y el ladrón le atacó nada más verlo. Emmet solo se defendió, y dijo que parecía un neófito. Carlisle, sinceramente dudo que ese vampiro tuviese algo que ver con los Volturis. Estaba demasiado descontrolado para haber sido enviado por ellos aquí a recoger el libro."

"Tendré que hacer una llamada a Volterra…ellos tienen que saber que el libro está aquí y que…"

"¡No! No les puedes decir que Bella leyó el libro, y tampoco que fue mordida… ¡vendrán a matarla!" La simple idea de la muerte de Bella me aterró, no lo permitiría.

"Edward…eso es mejor que el tener que irnos ahora de aquí, lo siento por ella…Pero es la única solución posible" Carlisle tenía una mirada de tristeza en la cara, se le notaba que en realidad no quería tener que hacerlo pero no encontraba otra solución al problema.

"¡No pueden matarla! La mordieron y no se ha convertido en vampiro…tenemos que investigar eso, no podemos dejar que la maten antes de saber por qué es inmune a nuestra ponzoña, además, quizás no sepa nada, recuerda que solo estaba soñando. Deja que yo me encargue de ella y no le digas nada a los Volturis sobre lo que sabe. Te prometo que la vigilaré y descubriré lo que sabe." Dije todo sin pensar…solo podía pensar en el cuerpo inmóvil y roto de Bella y un miedo ne encogía el muerto corazón. No permitiría que nadie le pusiese una mano encima, aunque la tuviese que proteger con mi propia vida.

"Está bien, hijo. Te dejaré que tú te encargues de ella y que descubras lo que sabe, o lo que cree saber. Intenta hacerle creer que lo del libro es solo una historia falsa y que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. Si consigues que te crea no le diré nada a los Volturis sobre ella. Sin embargo te recuerdo que pondré a la familia por encima de la chica, y espero que tú también lo hagas." Carlisle se puso serio y aunque le entendía no podía dejar que nada le pasara a Bella.

Entonces me di cuenta de que tres días atrás también habría tenido la misma actitud que Carlisle, entonces ¿por qué ahora me enfrentaba a mi padre por una chica a la que apenas conocía? Me había comprometido a vigilarla…pero ¿qué pensaría ella de tenerme todo el día vigilándola? No podía descubrirme o me traería problemas con el jefe de policía Swan.

"No permitiré que nadie la toque." Murmuré mientras salía de la oficina y me dirigía sin pensar al único lugar donde quería estar ahora. Empezaría con el plan de vigilar a Bella. Le pregunté a una de las enfermeras si le habían dado ya el alta y conseguí deslumbrándola un poco la dirección de su casa.

Me dirigí corriendo hasta la dirección que me habían dado y pude oler claramente la esencia de Bella. No podía entrar en la casa pero me fijé en que había un árbol junto a la fachada. Podría subirme fácilmente y ver si alguna de las ventanas que daban al árbol era la de Bella y, por fortuna para mí, su habitación era una de esas ventanas. Me asomó a la ventana y la vi tumbada en la cama. Aunque llevaba un pijama bastante ruinoso se veía pacífica y muy guapa mientras dormía…Me contuve las ganas de entrar en su habitación a verla más de cerca y sentir su esencia y entonces su voz me desconcentró, murmuraba en sueños algo inteligible.

"Cullen…no…por qué…"

"¿Cullen? ¿Hablará de Carlisle? Tiene pánico a los hospitales, a lo mejor está teniendo una pesadilla…quizás debería entrar a tranquilizarla…¡No, Edward! ¿Qué clase de caballero haría eso? Imagina que se despierta y te ve ahí… ¿cómo lo explicarías?" Lo mejor era controlarse, no podía permitirme que Bella se alejara más de mí, y ahora aún menos que tenía que vigilarla de cerca.

"No…no me odies Cullen…"

Bella no paraba de hablar, parecía definitivamente que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero definitivamente no estaba hablando de Carlisle, Bella no podía creer que Carlisle le odiaba por mucho que hubiese propuesto acabar con ella, tenía que estar hablado de otro Cullen pero ellos acababan de llegar…

"¿Estará acaso hablando de mí? Pero yo no la odio…"

Entonces Bella empezó a desperezarse, al parecer se había despertado así que lo mejor sería esconderse. Seguía sin poder leerle la mente así que no sabía que podía tener pensado hacer, era todo un misterio seguir de cerca sus acciones sin saber que vendría después, lo encontraba incluso divertido, era la primera vez que me encontraba a un ser humano interesante y eso podía ser bastante problemático.

Bella POV

Me había quedado tan dormida que olvidé que había puesto la lavadora y el lavavajillas por lo que rápidamente me levanté de la cama y bajé las escaleras, metería la ropa en la secadora y después guardaría las cosas del lavavajillas. Charlie volvería hoy tarde así que lo mejor sería dejarle también la cena en el frigorífico.

Sin más me puse a hacer todas las tareas que tenía pendiente, en realidad el motivo por el cual quería hacer todas las tareas era para no pensar en cierta persona irritante que había llenado mis pensamientos durante las dos últimas horas. Al menos al día siguiente tendría instituto y podría olvidarme de todo y volver al problema principal, el libro perdido.

Mientras preparaba la pasta para Charlie volví a tomarme una cápsula de Tylenol, así dormiría tranquilamente toda la noche, no quería ir a clase con un dolor de cabeza de caballo. Una vez las tareas estuvieron acabadas me dirigí a la cama y me metí bajo la colcha para poder tener un sueño reparador.

Gracias a la cápsula y a que puse las obras completas de Debussy en mi mp3 me dormí en nada y pude descansar sin más pesadillas esa noche. Nada interrumpió mi sueño hasta que la gris luz de la mañana en Forks me despertó, junto con el olor a niebla que entraba por la ventana semiabierta de mi cuarto…

"Un momento, ¿semiabierta? ¿Dejé la ventana abierta?" Preferí no darle más vueltas, seguramente la dejó abierta Charlie y yo estaba tan cansada que no me di ni cuenta.

Me dirigí al baño, me había levantado con bastante tiempo así que tendría tiempo incluso de repasar las lecciones para hoy. No podía evitarlo, seguiría siendo una rata de biblioteca hasta que encontrase algo más interesante que hacer, y sabía que eso no ocurriría nunca. Una vez lista bajé y Charlie ya había salido hacia al trabajo, últimamente trabajaba más que nunca y sabía de sobra que era para poder pagarme la universidad…Pobre Charlie, siempre sacrificándose por mí y yo sin poder darle nada a cambio, me sentía tremendamente mal por lo que estaba sufriendo por mi culpa.

Con esos pensamientos aún en mente salí de casa y me encaramé a mi coche, mi querido y antiguo coche. Ese fue el regalo de Charlie por mi 17 cumpleaños y se lo agradeceré siempre, aunque la primera impresión no fue muy buena al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque no corría demasiado, cosa que tampoco me preocupaba, era muy resistente y me había salvado la vida más de una vez el tener un coche tan robusto.

Al poco tiempo llegué al parking del instituto y pude ver que en mi habitual aparcamiento ahora había un flamante volvo plateado y a su lado un BMW M3 rojo descapotable, un coche poco práctico si vives en Forks. Maldije por lo bajo al dueño del maldito Volvo y di una vuelta al edificio para aparcar en la parte de detrás del edificio principal, el peor sitio para aparcar un coche. Me fui murmurando maldiciones hacia el nuevo desconocido mientras me dirigía a mi clase de Biología, al menos ahora tendría una hora en el cielo experimentando con animales, rodeada de probetas, microscopios y todo tipo de material para soñar. Llegó y no era la primera, su compañera de laboratorio ya estaba allí con una sonrisa esperándome.

"Hey, ¡Bels! Por fin llegas, ¿qué te ha pasado?" Claramente Emma se había dado cuenta de que estaba maldiciendo en voz baja.

"Algún estúpido ha plantado su flamante Volvo carísimo en mi plaza de aparcamiento y he tenido que aparcar en la otra punta del instituto…" Desde luego el día no empezaba de la mejor manera.

"Pues te tengo una graaan noticia" La sonrisa en la cara de Emma me recordó lo que le gustaba un cotilleo por lo que enseguida se me quitaron las ganas de oír qué tenía que decir, pero preferí ser amable.

"Dime que sabes algo del libro…" Era una estupidez pensar que su amiga siquiera hubiese pensado en el tema del libro desde la última vez que hablaron.

"Por supuesto que no, tengo algo mucho más interesante. ¡Hay dos chicos nuevos en nuestra clase! Y me han dicho que son guapísimos. Uno de los dos viene de la reserva que hay en la costa, parece ser que quería cambiar de aires, el otro se ha mudado aquí con toda su familia…"

"¿Con toda su familia?" Al nombrar a una familia nueva se me encendió la bombilla…no podía ser cierto, el arrogante y estúpido hijo del doctor Cullen aparentaba más edad que el resto de nosotros, no podía estar en mi misma clase, no podía tener aguantarlo durante todo un año…

"¿Acaso tienes una información que desconozco?" Emma podía sentir que el no contarle algún cotilleo era como una alta traición así que lo mejor era saciar su curiosidad sin contarle demasiado.

"Al parecer el médico que me atendió esta última vez se ha mudado aquí esta semana con su familia…quizás tenga eso algo que ver con el chico nuevo" Tampoco podía decirle demasiado, no quería hablar de él, es más, quería dejar de pensar en él pero me era completamente imposible al parecer.

"Ajá, pues creo que lo descubriremos pronto, ya está aquí el profesor"

Sacamos nuestros libros y nos preparamos para lo que venía, en un pueblo tan pequeño no era difícil que todos los cotilleos se conociesen así que a día de hoy todo el mundo sabía que dos chicos nuevos se nos unirían hoy.

"Chicos, como ya sabréis desde el día de hoy tendremos a dos nuevos compañeros. Chicos, pasad por favor" El profesor hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta, donde suponía que estaban los dos chicos y dos personas totalmente opuestas entraron.

El primero era un chico bastante guapo, muy alto y robusto, nadie diría que tenía nuestra edad. Su pelo, negro y sedoso, lo llevaba como media melena recogida en una coleta. Su piel también era oscura, de un color que irradiaba calidez y naturaleza, igual que sus ojos, con una chispa de sabiduría impropia para su edad. Pero al otro lado estaba el dios heleno, el estúpido y arrogante hijo del doctor Cullen, su piel era como el marfil e irradiaba frío, todo lo contrario que el otro chico. Su pelo cobrizo estaba desordenado de una forma irresistible y sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en una sola cosa…en mí, me estaba mirando fijamente y yo me perdí en sus ojos pero al escuchar la voz del profesor volví mi cara al otro chico, el que irradiaba calidez y sus ojos negros también estaban fijos en mi mesa, pero no en mí si no en la chica que había a mi lado.

"Chicos, este es Jacob Black, ha sido transferido desde el instituto de La Push porque ha tenido ciertos problemillas, espero que le acojáis como uno más y le ayudéis en todo lo que podáis. Y este otro es Edward Cullen, él y su familia se acaban de mudar a Forks así que espero que le deis una buena acogida en el pueblo."

Entonces el profesor hizo algo que yo había temido desde que Edward, al menos ya sabía como se llamaba, había puesto un pie de la clase, señaló a los dos asientos vacíos que había tras de mí… "Chicos, podéis tomar los asientos tras la señorita Swan y la señorita Porter, son mis dos alumnas aventajadas así que si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en recurrir a ellas en cualquier momento."

Encima ahora tendría que ayudar al idiota de Edward Cullen…el día iba de mal en peor. Ambos chicos pasaron por nuestro lado y tomaron sus asientos, Jacob tras Emma y Edward tras de mí, desde luego todo puede empeorar.

"Hola chicas, soy Jacob, aunque podéis llamarme Jake" El chico de La Push nos acercó su manaza, que podía perfectamente ser más grande que mi cara, y esperó a que alguna de las dos se la estrecharon, yo me había perdido de nuevo observando sus bien formados brazos, ¿qué me pasaba? Estaba extasiada con el chico nuevo y no era capaza ni de reaccionar. Gracias a dios Emma fue rápida y desvió la atención de mí.

"Hola, yo soy Emma Porter, y ella es Isabella Swan"

"Bella" Respondí rápidamente.

"Encantado Bella, Emma. Espero que me ayudéis, no se me da nada bien la biología y por lo que he oído vosotras dos sois el ojito derecho del profe"

Me reí estúpidamente como una quinceañera tonteando de forma estúpida y eso hizo que el profesor nos llamase la atención, me disculpe y decidí que era hora de empezar con la clase no sin antes echar una mirada al callado Edward que me miraba de nuevo con odio en su mirada y además, ¿era yo o sus ojos eran ahora más oscuros que cuando se presentó?

--

_Bueno, dos capítulos en 1 día, un récord total, pero este fin de semana estoy escribiendo bastante, a pesar que mis tareas de japonés y documentación me están esperando junto al pc… Bueno la cosa es que la semana que viene no sé si podre actualizar así que este fin de semana os daré todo lo que pueda y así no matáis mucho, ne?_

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, desde luego me animan a seguir con la historia mucho más rápido!!_

_Y ya veis que saqué a Jacob…aunque siempre dije que jamás haría un fic con Jacob ahora me viene de perlas para mi historia, cosas de la vida._

_Espero vuestros comentarios sobre el principio del primer día de instituto de Bella!!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**No me pertenece nada excepto la historia**

**Capítulo 5  
**

Edward POV

"_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ESTÚPIDO_" Mi mente no paraba de gritarme una y otra vez por lo que acababa de hacer. _"¿Cómo has podido entrar en su habitación y acercarte a ella? ¿Eres un acosador acaso?"_ Y por esta vez tenía que darle la razón a mi parte racional…mi parte emocional estaba fuera de control.

"¿Qué ocurre, Edward?" Me sobresaltó la voz de Jasper a mi espalda. Definitivamente él y su don se habían dado cuenta de que no estaba bien.

"No te preocupes, solo un poco de…añoranza de Denali." Mi mente volvió a gritarme…esa era la peor excusa de la historia, todo el mundo sabía que estaba deseando separarme de Tanya.

"_Si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada, pero mejor que te inventes una excusa mejor si te pilla Alice"_ Lo sabía, Alice no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente así que lo mejor sería controlar mis emociones.

"¡Edward! ¡Has vuelto!" Mi pequeña hermana bajó corriendo las escaleras para ponerse a escasos dos pasos de mí. "¿Dónde pasaste la noche? Te perdiste a Rosalie perdiendo al scrabble por…bueno ya sabes" Era imposible llevar la cuenta después de tantos años. "¿Te lo pasaste bien?"

"Sí, supongo, no estuve haciendo nada en especial…Corriendo por el bosque, quería conocerlo para poder cazar más fácilmente…" Parecía que hoy mi mente no estaba creativa…otra estúpida excusa, como si necesitase aprenderme el bosque antes de salir a cazar, lo sorprendente fue que Alice me dejó ir sin más.

"Uh-hu, supongo que no sería nada interesante, espero que esta noche si te quedes con nosotros, nos aburrimos más sin ti"

No sabía si aguantaría una noche sin vigilar a Bella…Tenía que averiguar que sabía sobre nosotros así solo asentí levemente, esperando que Alice se contentase con eso.

"Bueno, voy a subir a cambiarme de ropa"

"Nosotros nos iremos hoy con Rosalie, queremos llegar temprano e ir a la oficina del director a presentarnos y demás, sabemos que no te gustan estas cosas así que iremos nosotros delante y tú después solo tendrás que ir a la secretaria a pedirle tu horario"

"Muchas gracias, Alice." Aprovecharía para hablar con Carlisle sobre lo que había pasado esa noche.

Subí las escaleras hasta el despacho de mi padre y toqué a la puerta por cortesía.

"Adelante, Edward. ¿Qué tal la noche?" Carlisle estaba sentado en su asiento con el libro de Aro. Al parecer se había llevado toda la noche leyéndolo.

"Interesante…" No era capaz de mentirle a Carlisle, además lo consideraba estúpido, me conocía como si fuese su propio hijo, y en cierto modo era su hijo, había pasado más años con él que con mi verdadero progenitor.

"¿Has descubierto algo? Tienes que decirme si la chica supone un peligro para nuestra familia o no, Edward. Por más que me duela no quiero que la familia que tanto amo se rompa." Carlisle estaba muy preocupado, realmente pensaba que Bella era un peligro para nuestra familia, quizás sí podría traernos problemas con los Volturis o quizás no, tenía que descubrirlo pronto.

"Bella no ha hablado con nadie sobre el incidente, al menos de momento, y no ha dicho nada en sueños sobre el tema" Sería mejor omitir que había hablado sobre mí en sueños ya que no tenía nada que ver con el tema que estaban discutiendo.

"De acuerdo, entonces debes irte al instituto ya o llegarás tarde. Vigílala de cerca, entérate de quien son sus amigos y de con quien podía haber hablado del tema. No dejes que te descubra y bajo ningún concepto le digas nada de que el libro lo tenemos nosotros"

"Muy bien, entonces me marcho ya. Si necesito algo te llamaré, vendré esta noche a informarte de mis descubrimientos"

Sin más salí de la habitación y me dirigí a mi precioso Volvo. Una vez dentro respiré profundamente recordando a Bella por un momento. No sabía como pero mi cabeza estaba llena de ella, su olor, sus ojos, como el pelo revoltoso se le ponía por la cara mientras dormía y le hacía mover la nariz de forma graciosa…todo en ella me fascinaba y estaba deseoso de volverla a ver. ¿Por qué creería ella que le odiaba? Si era el ser más fascinante que había visto nunca. Ni siquiera había podido aguantar el deseo de entrar en su habitación la noche anterior para apartarle un mechón de la cara y poder verla más de cerca, estúpidas emociones incontrolables que me hacían no saber lo que hacía a veces. De ahora en adelante debería controlarme más o Bella me descubriría.

En muy poco tiempo llegué al instituto Forks, que estaba dividido en varios edificios. En seguida vi el coche de Rosalie y aparqué el mío junto al flamante M3. Ya le había dicho varias veces que llamaba demasiado la atención con ese coche pero decía que de vez en cuando quería darse un capricho y su pequeño era su tesoro. En cierto modo la entendía ya que a mi me pasaba lo mismo con mi precioso Volvo.

Salí del coche y me dirigí a la oficina donde tenía que recoger mi horario y la hoja de asistencia. Allí estaba sentada una señora que me avasalló con pensamientos impuros y algo pederastas sobre mi persona, pero intenté ignorarla.

"Hola, soy Edward Cullen, vengo a por mi horario"

"Ah, ¡sí! El hijo del nuevo médico del hospital, aquí tienes cariño, tu horario, un mapa del instituto y la hoja de asistencia, cuando acabes las clases tráemela de nuevo y ya estará acabado el papeleo" La mujer tenía una sonrisa un tanto estúpida en la cara, como si se hubiera quedado obnubilada o algo por el estilo.

"Emm… Muchas gracias, creo que debo irme o llegaré tarde a…" Miré mi horario para ver que clase me tocaba. "…Biología"

"Muy bien, cariño. Ven a verme después de las clases" ¿Era yo o esa mujer estaba intentando seducirme? Era repugnante ver lo que pensaba esa mujer…lo mejor sería salir pronto de allí y dejar de oír esos pensamientos.

Me dirigí rápidamente al aula en el que tenía clase y el profesor, el señor Banner, estaba esperándome en la puerta.

"¿Eres Edward Cullen?" Preguntó el profesor con impaciencia, no creía haber llegado tarde.

"Sí."

"Está bien, ya solo falta el otro chico nuevo y podremos empezar"

"¿Otro chico nuevo?" No sabía que eramos dos chicos nuevos los que nos uniríamos a esta clase.

"Sí, míralo, ahí viene. Muy bien, vamos a empezar la clase."

Entramos ambos a la clase y tras pasar el marco de la puerta dos olores se mezclaron, uno maravilloso venía de la primera fila, ahí estaba ella, Bella, mirándome asombrada, aunque con cierto resentimiento en la mirada. El otro olor era asqueroso, como a perro sucio, y venía de detrás de mí, un chico de piel oscura que me miraba como si yo también oliese para él igual de mal. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Tenía entendido que el olor de los vampiros era otra de nuestras armas para atraer a los humanos y por ello olíamos bastante bien para sus olfatos, ¿por qué este humano parecía no soportar mi olor? Entonces unos ojos marrones que me miraban con algo de rabia me capturaron y no pude apartar la mirada de ellos hasta que me libró de su embrujo para mirar al chico a mi lado… Pero a él no le miraba de la misma forma que a mí, es más, se había sonrojado mientras lo miraba, sin embargo a quien miraba el chico con una sonrisa socarrona era a la chica junto a Bella.

"Chicos, este es Jacob Black, ha sido transferido desde el instituto de La Push porque ha tenido ciertos problemillas, espero que le acojáis como uno más y le ayudéis en todo lo que podáis. Y este otro es Edward Cullen, él y su familia se acaban de mudar a Forks así que espero que le deis una buena acogida en el pueblo." Entonces nos señaló los asientos justo detrás de Bella y su amiga. La cara de Bella me indicó que no le había parecido nada bien. Aún no entendía su actitud. Aún así yo me senté a su espalda ya que el otro chico parecía tener preferencia por la chica rubia.

"Hola chicas, soy Jacob, aunque podéis llamarme Jake" Jacob acercó su mano a las chicas esperando la presentación de alguna de las chicas pero Bella parecía extasiada mirandole, ¿qué es lo que le veía a este tío que olía fatal? ¿Es que acaso Bella se sentía atraída por él? Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la atracción que había entre su amiga y el chico nuevo. Entonces la chica a su lado se dio la vuelta y le estrechó la mano. Por fin la reconocí, era la amiga de Bella, la que le tenía miedo a los hospitales, podía ver en su mente permanentemente un trauma. Tendría que descubrir que le había contado su amiga aquella noche.

"Hola, yo soy Emma Porter, y ella es Isabella Swan"

"Bella" Respondió Bella rápidamente. Al parecer no había dejado de sonrojarse desde que el chico nuevo entró por la puerta. Noté mis puños crisparse, ¿serían celos? No, no podía ser eso, ella era una humana maravillosa, frágil y cálida y yo un monstruo frío, muerto y sin alma. Una persona tan perfecta nunca podría fijarse en mí y eso hizo que la rabia y la frustración aumentasen.

"Encantado Bella, Emma. Espero que me ayudéis, no se me da nada bien la biología y por lo que he oído vosotras dos sois el ojito derecho del profe" El chico les guiñó un ojo pícaramente y Bella se sonrojó aún más, aunque seguro que el guiño iba más bien dirigido a su amiga.

Bella entonces se rió de una forma un tanto nerviosa y el señor Banner le llamó la atención. Por primera vez desde que me senté Bella me miró y vi sorpresa en sus ojos, por primera vez no era solo furia lo que me dirigía.

La clase pasó rápidamente, tuve que soportar el olor a perro que desprendía Jacob y dar por millonésima vez la misma lección sobre genética pero cuando sonó el timbre recogí a velocidad vampírica mis cosas y salí de la clase, me encontraría ahora con Alice en gimnasia y hablaría con ella sobre el chico nuevo. Después me encargaría de seguir vigilando a Bella.

BPOV

La clase pasó lentamente. De vez en cuando Jacob nos preguntaba algo sobre las prácticas. Al parecer era cierto que se le daba fatal la biología, o al menos lo simulaba para hablar más con nosotras, aunque parecía tener una molesta predilección por preguntarle a Emma… ¿Por qué le preguntaría a ella si la experta en biología era yo? Emma era muy buena en todo lo que a física y matemáticas se refiriese pero la química y la biología eran mi campo y eso se notaba. Seguro que Jacob había quedado deslumbrando por la extraña belleza de Emma, todos siempre quedaban deslumbrados con su belleza y a mí me pasaban por alto, ya estaba acostumbrada pero era la primera vez que no quería que me pasasen por alto. Era la primera vez que un chico me hacía sentir así. Pero no podía ser, no me interesaban los chicos de esa forma y no pensaba empezar ahora. Lo mejor sería concentrarme en la clase y dejar de lado al chico nuevo.

Una vez sonó el timbre recogí mis cosas rápidamente y salí camino de mi siguiente clase, mi clase favorita, química. Allí podría relajarme y dejar de pensar tanto en Edward Cullen, el chico que tanto parecía odiarla, como en Jacob Black, el chico que hacía que me olvidase de mis principios. Por primera vez no esperé a Emma, parecía que se había quedado hablando con Jake pero tampoco quise interesarme mucho en el tema ya que estaba enfadada con mi amiga. En la puerta casi tuve un encontronazo con Edward, ambos parecíamos querer salir pronto de la clase, pero reaccioné pronto y pude evitar el indeseado encontronazo. El camino hasta el laboratorio número 2 se me hizo más largo que de costumbre y me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar en la clase anterior, un chico nuevo me odia sin razón aparente y el otro suscita sentimientos nuevos que nunca había tenido pero me ignora como si yo no fuese más que un adosado de mi mejor amiga. Parece que definitivamente este no iba a ser mi mejor año.

Por fin llegué al laboratorio, ocupé mi sitio usual y esperé a que llegara el profesor. Saqué los apuntes y me puse a revisarlos, si llegaba Emma no le haría ningún caso, sabía que estaba teniendo un comportamiento totalmente infantil e irracional pero ahora mismo en lo único que podía pensar era en que mi mejor amiga me estaba traicionando.

"Ey, Bels, ¿por qué no me has esperado? Te has ido muy rápida." Me dijo Emma mientras entraba rápidamente en clase y se sentaba a mi lado.

"Tenía prisa, además tú estabas bastante ocupada, creí que ni siquiera te darías cuenta." Dije ácidamente mientras alejaba mi taburete del de ella.

"¿Te ocurre algo? Solo estaba hablando con Jake, me ha pedido que si puedo ayudarle esta tarde con unos temas de biología. ¿Crees que eso se puede considerar una cita?" Emma estaba claramente contenta de haber quedado con Jake.

Quizás lo suyo era en serio…quizás ambos se gustaban, ¿entonces qué derecho tenía yo a meterme en medio? Si era buena amiga debía alegrarme por ella y dejar de lado estos irracionales celos.

"No, tranquila, no me ocurre nada." Le sonreí para resultar más convincente, seguía sin dárseme bien mentir. "¿Así que esta noche tenéis una cita? No creo que deis mucha biología esta noche, ¿verdad?" Ahora intenté reírme un poco, pero sonó demasiado falsa así que dejé de intentar fingir.

"No sé, no sé. Ya sabes que en biología eres mucho mejor que yo, pero al parecer Jake tiene alguna segunda intención… Y yo no me opuse, claro" Emma se rió de una forma mucho más natural que la mía, definitivamente sentía algo por Jake. "Pero cuéntame tú, ¿qué es lo que te traes con el otro chico nuevo…emmm…Edward?"

Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, ¿por qué creería que tenía algo con Edward? Algo que no tuviese que ver con el odio sin sentido que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

"Pues aparte del hecho de que me odia creo que no hay nada más que decir"

"¿Odio? ¿Estás segura? Yo creo que más bien no te quitaba los ojos de encima. Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás estaba mirándote y créeme cuando te digo que no era odio lo que había en sus ojos." Emma puso una de sus sonrisas de cuando sabía que había posiblemente un cotilleo a la vista.

"No sé que es lo que me estás contando, ese chico me odia y…" No pude seguir la frase porque la profesora de química entró por la puerta y me llamó a su mesa. Me mandó a que fuera en un momento al laboratorio número 1 a por un producto que se había dejado olvidado.

Salí de clase rápidamente y me dirigí al laboratorio que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo. Entré y busqué en el armario el producto requerido, Clorato de iodo. No me fue difícil encontrarlo ya que lo habían usado ese mismo día en otra clase. Una vez me hice con él salí por la puerta y me dirigí un momento a la taquilla para poder llenar mi reserva personal, pero antes debía buscar la cucharilla que siempre guardaba en mi mochila. No conseguía encontrarla, estaba rebuscando en mi mochila cuando ocurrió el desastre, todo lo que llevaba en la mochila se desparramó por el suelo, ahora tardaría un rato en recogerlo todo y me ganaría una bronca por haber tardado tanto pero cuando empecé a meter las cosas de nuevo en la mochila una mano me acercó algunos de los libros que habían llegado más lejos.

Edward POV

Tras cambiarme me dirigí a la pista de deportes donde hoy tendríamos clase. Seguramente hoy sería día de hacer lo que quisiéramos, por eso de que era el primer día de clase. Rápidamente fui a encontrarme con mi hermana, debía preguntarle si sabía algo respecto al chico nuevo.

"Alice, necesito hablar contigo, en un sitio un poco más privado" No quería arriesgarse a que alguna de las chicas entrometidas que siempre estaban a su alrededor como moscas escuchase la conversación.

"_Podemos ir detrás de la portería, no creo que nadie nos escuche allí"_ Alice prefirió no decirlo en voz alta, tenía la costumbre de no hablar conmigo en voz alta cuando estábamos solos.

Nos dirigimos sin hablar al fondo de la pista donde estaba una de las porterías junto con algo del equipo que habían usado en la clase anterior.

"¿Has visto algo sobre el otro chico nuevo que está en mi clase?" Lo mejor con Alice era ir al grano.

"_¿Otro chico nuevo? He oído rumores pero no he visto nada, solo he visto que nosotros éramos los nuevos…¿por qué crees que no lo he visto, Edward?"_ Alice parecía preocupada, algo raro en ella.

"No lo sé, lo único que sé es que huele raro… su olor es muy molesto y además…"

"_¿Además?"_ Pude notar la curiosidad que volvía a la voz de mi hermana.

"Nada, solo que es bastante molesto, en varios sentido. Volvamos con el resto de la clase, esto podría resultar sospechoso y alguien podría regañarnos" En realidad solo quería evitar el interrogatorio de la curiosa Alice.

"_Está bien, pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar_." Sabía que no dejaría pasar esta conversación.

El profesor Smith llegó poco después de que nosotros nos uniéramos al heterogéneo grupo de estudiantes con una red de balones de voleyball.

"Hoy jugaremos al vóley, como podéis ver. Sé que lo normal en las primeras semanas de clase es dejaros que hagáis lo que queráis, pero sorpresa, este año las cosas van a ser algo distintas." Parecía que el profesor había pensado una forma más eficiente de torturar a los alumnos.

Eso era malo, muy malo, Alice y yo teníamos que hacer como fuera creer al profesor que estábamos enfermos. No podíamos hacer deportes con los humanos, o al menos no vóley, era demasiado peligroso y comprometido. Pero Alice se me adelantó y ya estaba hablando con el profesor.

"Profesor Smith, mi hermano y yo no podremos participar hoy en clase, aquí tiene un justificante del doctor Cullen que corrobora que estamos enfermos y no podemos realizar ejercicio físico" Bien por Alice, seguramente ya había visto que hoy pasaría esto y le pidió a Carlisle un justificante falso con alguna enfermedad que no permite hacer gimnasia.

"De acuerdo, pero entonces me ayudaréis a mí a traer los materiales y a guardarlos después. Señor Cullen, usted vaya al almacén de dentro a por la red, señorita Cullen usted venga conmigo a por el resto de balones."

Vaya, no iba a dejarnos en paz ni aunque fuésemos unos niños enfermos, realmente este hombre no dejaba de pensar en como torturar, literalmente, a sus alumnos.

Me dirigí entonces al almacén, en realidad no sabía donde estaba pero lo leí en la mente del profesor. Al parecer estaba al final del pasillo del primer piso, no había pérdida.

Iba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando un olor capturó mi mente, un olor conocido que me embelesaba. Tenía que ser Bella, nadie podía oler de la misma forma que ella, ese olor a fresas que aturdía mis sentidos. Ahora sería mi oportunidad de presentarme y hacerle ver que no la odio, si no todo lo contrario. Continué por el pasillo, siguiendo el olor y allí estaba, vi como se le cayó la mochila y todas las cosas salieron despedidas en varias direcciones. Antes de que mi razón me dijese lo contrario ya estaba yo acercándole los libros que habían quedado más lejos.

"¿Eh?" Bella me miró con cara sorprendida, seguramente no me había visto llegar.

"Toma, te ayudaré a recoger los libros" Le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas.

"¿Por qué?" Me miraba desconfiada, al parecer seguía creyendo que la odiaba.

"¿Por qué no? No voy a dejar a una damisela en apuros en mi presencia" Seguía acercándole los libros, pero parecía reticente a cogerlos. Era como si me tuviese…¿miedo? Muy bien, Edward. Ahora te tiene miedo aún antes de saber qué eres.

"No sé, hasta ahora mismo eres la última persona que pensé que se pararía a ayudarme con mi torpeza."

"Creo que tienes muy mala imagen de mí" Definitivamente no sabía que era lo que pensaba realmente.

"Quizás es la que me has mostrado, quizás aún no me has mostrado tu verdadera cara"

_No sabes hasta que punto es eso cierto._ Los pensamientos me avasallaban, queriendo hablar con ella más y conocer hasta que punto nos teme.

"Bueno, tengo que volver a clase, ya llego suficientemente tarde y puede ser que me gane una buena bronca si no llevo el Clorato pronto al laboratorio." Bella se levantó y estaba dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sin al menos presentarme antes.

"Deja que primero me presente correctamente. Soy Edward Cullen, tú compañero de atrás en Biología" Volví a sonreírle, esperando romper esa primera barrera que me separaba de sus pensamientos.

Ella entonces se sonrojó, y se veía maravillosamente guapa. No había visto nunca a un ser tan atrayente como ella, definitivamente venía de mi infierno personal para atormentarme.

"Encantada, yo soy Bella Swan, pero supongo que ya sabrías mi nombre del hospital"

"Sí, mi padre me habló de ti. Bueno, ahora que nos hemos presentado…" Iba a hacerle una pregunta que estaba seguro que resultaría desastrosa. "¿Podemos ser amigos?" Aún así la realicé, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.


	6. Capítulo 6

**No me pertenece nada excepto el argumento**

**Capítulo 6**

Bella POV

¿Amigos? ¿Pero es que este chico se había vuelto loco? Primero me hace ver que me odia como si fuera el mismísimo demonio y ahora me sonríe con su cara angelical y me dice que si somos amigos. Desde luego este chico tiene que tener algún problema mental.

"Creo que no es bueno que seamos amigos…" Vi como se oscurecían sus preciosos ojos, que ahora no me miraban tan duramente como lo hizo en biología "¡No es por ti! Es por mí, no soy buena como amiga y creo que solo te haría mal siendo tu amiga"

¿Por qué me excusaba? Debería decirle que no soy su amiga porque me odia aunque ahora me mire con esa cara.

"No creo que eso sea cierto. Eres muy amiga de Emma y aún no he visto que le hagas ningún mal"

"No me conoces como para decir eso. No sabes cuanto mal le he podido hacer"

Recordé entonces todas las veces que Emma me había tenido que acompañar al hospital a pesar del terror que le tiene, o todas las veces que había discutido con ella por el laboratorio, todas las veces que le había hecho daño. Por eso mismo no se metería entre Jake y ella por mucho que le gustase. Un momento… ¿me gustaba Jake? ¿Era de verdad ese sentimiento amor? Seguro que no. No podía pensar ahora en eso, debía volver pronto a clase o se ganaría una buena bronca.

"Sé que no eres una mala persona" Edward seguía empeñado en seguir con el tema pero lo tendría que cortar por lo sano.

"Edward, no podemos ser amigos, no te convengo, no soy buena para nadie y menos para ti, tu primera reacción al verme fue la correcta y deberías alejarte de mí. Ahora tengo que irme a clase, espero no tener de nuevo esta conversación" Sin más salí a correr sin dejarle responder y sin mirar atrás. Sabía que si volvía a ver esa mirada triste no podría seguir con mi afirmación sobre que no podíamos ser amigos.

Por fin llegué de nuevo a clase y la profesora me echó una reprimenda por haber tardado tanto. Volví a sentarme avergonzada en mi asiento. Hoy no estaba siendo mi día sin duda.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto, Bels? Vienes como si hubieras corrido todo el pasillo varias veces. No es normal que tardes tanto en ir a por un producto al otro laboratorio"

"No me pasa nada, Emma. Solo he tardado un poco más de la cuenta buscando el producto y por eso he vuelto corriendo" Se veía claramente que estaba contando una mentira pero mi compañera de laboratorio no siguió preguntado. Seguramente se quedó un poco impactada porque la había llamado Emma y eso solo lo hacía cuando pasaba algo. Seguramente después de clase me acribillaría a preguntas de nuevo y yo le respondería pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la angelical sonrisa de Edward y en su proposición de ser amigos.

Después de dos clases más, en las que estaba sola, me dirigí al comedor a buscar a Emma. Cogí algo de beber, no tenía demasiada hambre, y me dirigí a nuestra habitual mesa para esperarla pero entonces me fijé en que alguien ya había ocupado la mesa y no era ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen, mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Me di la vuelta pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y yo me negué a sentarme con el señor "sonrisa profident" pero para mi desgracia escuché que Emma me llamaba mientras se sentaba en dicha mesa.

"Ey, Bels, siéntate aquí con nosotros."

"Em, Edward seguramente guardaba esta mesa para otra persona"

"No os preocupéis, mis hermanos se han ido a casa ya así que estoy solo. Me gustaría que compartieras la mesa conmigo" De nuevo esa sonrisa, si no paraba pronto le tendría que pegar, por muy mal que se me diese y por muy musculado que él estuviera.

"Bueno, pero te aviso que esta es nuestra mesa desde hace tiempo, así que espero que no vayas a ocuparla con toda tu familia"

"Bels, no seas así. El chico ha llegado antes y nosotras no tenemos ningún tipo de…¡Ey Jake!" Emma se levantó y gritó hacia la puerta.

"¿Es que mi día aún puede empeorar más?" Murmuré para mí.

"Si dices eso seguro que empeora" Sorprendentemente Edward me había escuchado y me respondió susurrando mientras Emma le hacía sitio a Jake para que se acomodase en nuestra mesa.

"Ey, chicas. Me he sentido muy sola sin vosotras en clase." Jake se puso de nuevo a coquetear con nosotras y yo me quedé embelesada de nuevo por él. ¿Cómo un chico podía ejercer tal atracción en mi persona? Nunca había sentido algo así y de todos modos iba a seguir así ya que con Jake sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, a él le gustaba Emma y a Emma le gustaba él.

"Nosotras también, Jake, te he echado de menos en la hora de cocina, he hecho unos pasteles y no había nadie para probarlos."

"Repugnante" Volví a murmurar para mí y recibí de nuevo respuesta inesperada.

"¿Quieres que dejemos a los tortolitos a solas?" Edward me sonreía aunque sus ojos ya no eran del brillante dorado de hacía un momento, ahora eran de un intenso negro.

Su proposición me pareció por un momento la única vía de escape posible de este infierno de piropos.

"Emma, acabo de recordar que tengo que recoger una cosa del laboratorio, me deje antes la…libreta de fórmulas. Seguid comiendo, nos vemos al final del día."

Sin más me levanté sin mirar a la tierna pareja, sabía que me molestaría bastante verlos, así que sin más me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta. Creía que iba sola hasta que alguien me abrió la puerta de la cafetería. Edward me había seguido, supongo que también quería salir de allí, aunque por motivos distintos.

Edward POV

Salimos de la cafetería. No sé por qué le pregunte a Bella si quería salir, simplemente vi en su cara algo que parecía sufrimiento. Quería protegerla, protegerla del dolor que estaba sufriendo y al ver su rostro cuando le hice la pregunta algo dentro de mí me aseguro que se trataba de ese chico que olía tan mal.

"Bella, ¿te gusta Jacob Black" Pregunté casi en un susurro, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que ella me oyese.

Se sonrojó y se veía más guapa que nunca. Sin duda el color rojo de sus mejillas la hacía la persona más bella del mundo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Me gritó mientras bajaba la mirada. Claramente eso se podía considerar un sí.

"No sabes mentir…" Esa afirmación me dolió, hizo que mi muerto corazón se resquebrajara.

"Es verdad, ¿por qué debería gustarme alguien a quien apenas conozco y que aparte tiene un palpable interés por mi mejor amiga?" Parecía intentar convencerse a sí misma.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura de que se siente atraído por tu amiga?" Quería hablar con ella, aunque sabía que hablar de esto quizás le produciría dolor quería seguir escuchando su voz.

Había oído lo que gritaba la mente de Jacob Black, y eran cosas bastante desagradables. En realidad yo sabía que se sentía totalmente atraído por Emma pero también sabía que Bella le producía algunos sentimientos también. Sin embargo lo que sentía por Emma parecía, según su mente, ir más allá de la atracción carnal, sus almas se atraían y contra eso Bella no tenía nada que hacer.

"¿Es que acaso no los has visto en la cafetería? Seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta de que me he ido…"

"Querrás decir que no se "han" dado cuenta de que "nos" hemos ido" Al parecer la línea de pensamientos de Bella iba en una dirección que no tenía nada que ver con la mía.

"Sí, eso. Bueno, Edward, gracias por sacarme de allí, pero como ya te dije no te conviene estar conmigo. No soy una buena persona y lo único que voy a conseguir es hacerte daño si sigues empeñado en quedarte a mi lado"

Bella parecía realmente triste. Quería consolarla, pero ella ya me había dicho que no quería que fuésemos amigos, y eso me partía aun más el corazón.

"Bella, ¿por qué no quieres que seamos amigos?" Las cosas no podían quedar así, no entendía qué podía haber hecho que Bella pensase así de sí misma y dolía el verla así.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Edward, no insistas. Además, tú tienes ya a millones de chicas suspirando por ti, aun siendo tu primer día de instituto, no necesitas involucrarte conmigo porque estemos en la misma clase"

"Bella, dime la verdad, por favor. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado? Si no no entiendo por qué me dices eso." Esperaba que por fin despejara mi incógnita, estaba seguro de que todo esto es porque creía que la odiaba y no iba a permitir que continuase en ese error.

"Yo…" Lo que fuese a decir Bella quedó en el aire por culpa del sonido de mi móvil.

Cogí el móvil dispuesto a apagarlo y dejar que Bella terminase lo que fuera a decir pero al ver que el remitente era Carlisle tuve que cogerlo.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre, Carlisle?" Se notaba en mi voz que no era un buen momento para que me interrumpiesen pero si era Carlisle quien llamaba sería algo bastante importante.

"Edward, necesito que vengas a casa, ¿has visto a Bella hoy?"

"Sí, pero no tengo nada que contarte." No quería que Bella sospechase que quería sacarle cierta información. "Alice no ha dicho nada comprometedor." Esperaba que Carlisle entendiese la indirecta.

"Vale, supongo que estás con ella. Creo que quizás tendrías que traerla a ella también…Bueno, mejor no, habrá que dejar las presentaciones para otro día. Necesito que vengas aquí en seguida si de verdad quieres que esa chica siga con vida"

Mi cara cambió por completo. Así que tenía que ver con Bella, por eso me llamó Carlisle y no fue Alice o alguno de mis otros hermanos. Sabía que ellos se habían ido a casa antes por lo del otro chico nuevo pero yo preferí quedarme con Bella. Colgué el teléfono y vi que Bella me miraba directamente con sus preciosos ojos marrones.

"¿Ocurre algo, Edward?" Se notaba la curiosidad en su voz, esa curiosidad suya desde luego la iba a matar un día de estos.

"No ocurre nada, Bella ahora necesito que vuelvas a clase, seguiremos esta conversación más tarde. Yo tengo que volver a casa, al parecer han venido unos parientes y mi padre quiere que esté allí con ellos ya que hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Crees que podrás volver sola?" Se notaba la preocupación en mi voz, o al menos eso esperaba, así se daría cuenta de una vez que no la odiaba.

"¿Unos parientes? Vaya, pues supongo que aquí es donde nos separamos. Pero no hay por qué repetir esta conversación, creo que ya dejé bastante claro el tema, no podemos ser amigos, yo no soy buena para ti y hay muchas más chicas que querrían ser tus amigas así que búscalas a ellas." Sin más Bella se levantó del banco en el que nos habíamos sentado y se dirigió hacia su taquilla para coger los libros de la siguiente clase.

Yo me quedé mirándola, sus andares, su olor, su pelo ondeante, era preciosa y parecía que no se daba cuenta de ello. Mejor sería que me pusiese en marcha o las cosas se podían poner muy peligrosas para ambos. Todos sabíamos que una vez que los Volturis se involucraban lo único que quedaba era muerte, limpiaban absolutamente todo hasta que no quedase rastro de evidencia.

Me monté en el Volvo y me dirigí a casa. Carlisle me esperaba en la puerta junto a Alice. Me bajé del coche y me dirigí directamente a ellos.

"Edward, tenemos que hacer algo, esto se va a poner complicado" La voz de mi pequeña hermana estaba seria por primera vez en mucho tiempo, eso auguraba que lo que iba a venir no iba a ser nada bueno.

Bella POV

Me levanté del banco en el que me había sentado con Edward y me dirigí a la biblioteca sin pensar. Era hora de volver a clase pero no estaba de humor. ¿Qué había sido esa mirada? Podría decirse que Edward estaba preocupado, a saber qué le había dicho su padre por teléfono para que cambiara su semblante.

"_¿Por qué se empeñará tanto en ser mi amigo?" _Esos pensamientos llenaban mi mente, no entendía que pasaba por la mente de Edward, un momento me mira con odio y al momento después me pide ser su amiga y se entristece al conocer mi respuesta.

Sin pensarlo llegué hasta la biblioteca del instituto y al entrar por la puerta recordé algo que había olvidado por culpa de las novedades del instituto, el libro. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de que un importante libro había desaparecido de sus manos? Sabía que no había sido devuelto a la biblioteca, Emma lo sabría, tampoco lo tenían en el hospital ni la policía. ¿Dónde podía estar entonces? Necesitaba encontrarlo y terminar de leer lo que en él ponía y lo mejor sería empezar por buscar información sobre esa familia, los Volturis. Busqué información sobre Volterra, sobre vampiros en Italia y sobre Aro, Cayo y Marco, los tres protagonistas del libro. Pero nada, no había nada. Emma y yo estábamos orgullosas de la buena colección de libros prohibidos que había en la biblioteca, se consideraba la más amplia del noroeste de Estados Unidos y aún así no había ningún dato, ninguna mención a esta importante familia. Entonces recordé un pasaje que me dio tiempo a leer "_Se encargan de mantener en secreto la existencia de los vampiros"_. Claro, si su único trabajo era mantener su existencia en secreto sería demasiado difícil encontrar nada sobre ellos, quizás habría datos encriptados para el ojo inexperto, debería informarse más sobre el tema.

Me dediqué lo que quedaba de día en la biblioteca, rebuscando entre cajas y libros algún dato sobre estos extraños vampiros que no dejaban constancia alguna de su existencia. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, normalmente a las criaturas místicas les encantaba dejar algún dato de que alguna vez existieron, de que fueron reales y no solo cuentos de viejas. Sin embargo existía una familia dedicada borrar los registros, a matar a los testigos, a silenciar las pruebas. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les hacía diferentes del resto de criaturas? Quizás el que alguna vez fueron humanos, quizás unos humanos importantes en la sociedad, quizás unos humanos de los pocos que tenía acceso al conocimiento universal. Definitivamente cada vez me sentía más atraída a conocerlos, a estudiarlos, a saber por qué se comportaban así.

Mis investigaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Desde mi posición no podía ver quien era y no sé por qué me escondí tras las estanterías. Entonces los vi, mi mejor amiga y el chico que había despertado extraños y nuevos sentimientos en mí besándose apasionadamente como si fueran un solo cuerpo. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente y un líquido caliente empañaba mi visión, ¿eran lágrimas? ¿Estaba llorando? No recordaba la última vez que había llorado y ahora no podía parar, ira, tristeza, celos, desamor, miles de sentimientos mezclados en mis lágrimas que me hacían temblar mientras miraba silenciosamente a la apasionada pareja que se fundía entre sí.

Cuando tuve suficiente de la dolorosa escena salí por la ventana junto a la que estaba, quería correr, gritar y sacar todos esos sentimientos dolorosos que me abatían. Fuera llovía por lo que la lluvia hacía menos visibles mis lágrimas. Corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho hasta que mis piernas empezaron a no responderme y continué andando.

Llegué hasta la linde del bosque, caminé por la carretera, llorando y temblando, ya no sabía si era por el frío o por las lágrimas que corrían libres por mis mejillas. Poco a poco me fui desviando hasta que me fui internando en el bosque, cada vez más adentro, cada vez más verde, cada vez más oscuro. Andaba sin un rumbo fijo, entre los altos árboles, con sus traicioneras raíces escondidas bajo la verde hierba. Mi padre me tenía prohibido el adentrarme en el bosque, siempre decía que había cosas peligrosas en el bosque y que lo mejor no era acercarse y menos aún sola. Pero ahora mismo me daba igual, me sentía dolida por lo que había visto pero además me odiaba por pensar así, ¿qué clase de amiga estaba siendo? Me había prometido que me alegraría por la relación de Emma y Jake, me prometí que por una vez sería buena amiga y la apoyaría en su relación, pero al ver la relación materializada mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos y los trozos se me habían clavado como trozos de cristal por el cuerpo, provocándome un dolor insoportable.

Entonces una traicionera raíz se enrolló en mi pie como si quisiera que me detuviese de una vez y caí de bruces sobre el mojado suelo. No podía moverme, hasta ahora había continuado caminando por inercia pero una vez que estuve en el suelo no pude levantarme y lo único que pude hacer fue aovillarme en el suelo, esperando que alguien me salvase. Y entonces algo se me pasó por mi mente, un chico acercándome unos libros, un chico pidiéndome ser mi amigo, un chico con una mirada triste que me preguntaba por qué me comportaba así. No sabía por qué pero en este momento la sonrisa de Edward Cullen me mantuvo algo más cuerda de lo que podía por la situación. Pensé en que de nuevo venía ayudarme y me levantaba y ya no me miraba con odio, me miraba de nuevo con su mirada de preocupación, preocupado de verdad por mí.

"_Bella, idiota, porque te haya ayudado hoy no significa que no te odie…Ja, pensar que iba a venir a rescatarte en su bonito caballo blanco, creo que el frío te está afectando"_ Mi gracioso subconsciente ahora se reía de mí, perfecto, desde luego era el peor día de la historia.

Por fin conseguí recobrar algo de fuerzas para levantarme, no sabía cuanto tiempo me había llevado tumbada en la mojada hierba pero sin duda la humedad me había calado los huesos y ahora me costaba aún más andar. Primero apoyé una mano en la resbalosa corteza de un árbol, ahora una pierna, apoyo la otra mano sobre esta y consigo levantarme poco a poco. El problema viene ahora, ¿dónde demonios estoy? No sé durante cuanto tiempo anduve, no sé cuan alejada estoy de la carretera y no sé orientarme en el bosque.

"_Muy bien, Bella, hoy estás haciendo méritos para desaparecer de este mundo"_ Maldito subconsciente, me ponía las cosas aún más difíciles el no parar de escuchar una estúpida voz en mi cabeza riéndose de mí. Lo mejor sería empezar a caminar, el bosque era grande pero había varios cazadores que habían construido casas dispersas por el bosque para la época de caza por lo que sabía que pronto encontraría al menos un lugar donde cobijarme de la lluvia y seguramente podría llamar a Charlie para que me recogiera.

Reanudé el paseo lentamente, esta vez fijándome en el suelo para no volver a repetir la caída de antes. Avancé apoyándome en los árboles mientras la lluvia me nublaba la vista, era realmente difícil caminar por el bosque y cada vez estaba más oscuro, más le valía encontrar pronto algún sitio donde guarecerme.

Entonces vi una sombra pasar por mi lado, como una ráfaga de viento, pero estaba segura de haber visto una sombra. De todos modos no me detuve, seguro que sería algún animal, esperaba que no fuera algún animal agresivo, mi día ya no podía empeorar más, o al menos eso creía. Seguí caminando y la volví a ver, ahora la sombra había pasado por mi derecha. Aumenté la velocidad, empezaba a asustarme. Entonces lo vi, no era una sombra, eran dos y cada una pasaba por un lado, me seguían de cerca, pasaban como ráfagas y volvían a pasar, una y otra vez hasta que me detuve, si esas sombras podían correr lo suficiente como para sobrepasarme varias veces no tenía sentido seguir corriendo, además ya había visto lo que pasaba cuando no me fijaba por donde andaba, acabaría en el suelo de nuevo y eso era peor que esperar de pie. Me detuve y miré a mi alrededor.

"¡Quién quiera que seáis! ¡No os escondáis y dad la cara!" Me puse a gritar dando vueltas sobre mí misma, esperando a que quienes quieran que fueran revelaran su identidad. "¡Revelad vuestra identidad! ¡Si queréis algo de mí pedidlo y acabamos!" Empezaba a estar harta de este día.

"Creo que eres una chica bastante valiente" Una voz a mí espalda habló, fue como un canto pero me heló la sangre.

"Parece que nuestra amiga quiere conocernos, ¿debemos salir?" Dijo otra voz, esta vez sobre mi cabeza.

"Salid quien quiera que seáis, este día está resultando de lo más molesto así que paso de formalidades y de mierda. ¿Qué queréis de mí?" No era valentía lo que sentía pero la adrenalina me estaba pidiendo a gritos que acabase con esto pronto.

Entonces otra sombra apareció, me rodeó y se unió a la que se encontraba a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta y el recuerdo de una noche a la salida de la biblioteca me embargó. Dos pares de ojos color borgoña me miraban fijamente y de un salto se les unió un tercer par. Tres encapuchados me miraban fijamente y yo me quedé paralizada. Solo había una cosa que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está el libro?" El recuerdo de esos ojos me dijo que ellos debía saber algo del libro, si no ¿por qué iba a ser atacada 2 veces en menos de una semana?

"Vaya, parece que esta humana está pidiendo a gritos que nos encarguemos de ella. Cariño, ¿quieres encargarte tú?" Dijo el tipo de en medio refiriéndose a quien estaba a su derecha, quien parecía ser una mujer de aspecto bastante salvaje. En cuanto el que parecía el líder habló la vampiresa se agazapó en posición de combate.

Todo pasó muy rápido, mi cuerpo se tensó, los felinos ojos de la vampira se clavaron en mí y una nueva sombra apareció entre los tres encapuchados yo, la chica saltó y salió despedida al acercarse al lugar donde estábamos la nueva sombra y yo. Después todo se quedó negro…

--

_Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 6!! Me costó un poco confeccionarlo pero al final me salió algo aceptable y acabó gustándome y todo xDD Siento mucho la tardanza pero últimamente la Uni me quita todo el poco tiempo que tengo -.- Espero poder volver a actualizar pronto ya que el capítulo 7 está ya casi listo _

_¿Quién serán los tres encapuchados? ¿Y quien ha ayudado a Bella esta vez? ¿Se desatará una pelea? ¿Habrán hecho daño a Bella? Todo en el siguiente capítulo!! Espero los reviews!!:P_


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

El recibimiento que me dio mi familia justo al llegar a casa me dejó helado. La mente de Alice era un caos que me dificultaba su lectura y la cara de Carlisle me decía que si me habían llamado al móvil era porque era grave.

"Edward, tenemos que hacer algo, esto se va a poner complicado"

"Alice, Edward, será mejor que entremos, este tema tenemos que hablarlo con toda la familia" Carlisle se veía bastante preocupado y nos hizo pasar a Alice y a mí delante.

Nos acomodamos en los asientos que quedaban libres, el resto de miembros de la familia ya se había acomodado en la estancia. Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper estaban en el sofá mientras Esme se encontraba en una de las dos sillas justo enfrente. Alice se acomodó en el brazo del sofá junto a Jasper y Carlisle se acomodó en la silla junto a Esme dejándome a mí el sillón a su derecha.

"Bueno, parece ser que tenemos que discutir varios asuntos entre todos." Dijo primero Carlisle.

"No me parece bien que hayáis estado tratando temas que implican a toda la familia entre Edward y tú, Carlisle. No me gusta que se juego con mi futuro a mis espaldas." Rosalie como siempre mirando por su bien. Mi hermana estaba acostumbrada a llevar siempre la razón y a veces era bastante egoísta, todo porque Emmet siempre se lo consentía todo.

"Tranquilízate, Rosalie. No consideramos que fuera algo realmente importante y por eso no hemos sacado el tema, pero no era un secreto, simplemente no salió el tema" Intenté calmar los humos de mi hermana.

"Edward tiene razón Rosalie. Pero aún así me disculpo con todos por no haberos contado nada." Carlisle siempre tan diplomático, sin duda ayudaba a mantener nuestra familia unida.

"Está bien, no te preocupes Carlisle, lo importante es ir al grano. Estoy muy preocupada con esto, no sé por qué no soy capaz de ver nada sobre el chico de la clase de Edward, es como si no tuviese futuro, y eso no puede ser a no ser que esté muerto" Alice estaba muy nerviosa. Era la primera vez que sus poderes le fallaban.

"Edward, cuéntanos todo lo que sepas sobre el chico nuevo"

"Lo único que sé es que se llama Jacob Black y que viene de la reserva de La Push. Lo único que te puedo decir es que olía de una manera asquerosa. Nunca había olido a un humano tan apestoso."

"¿De La Push? ¿Y dices que se llama Black? ¿No te recuerda nada ese apellido Edward?"

"Black…Black…¡Ahora lo recuerdo! No será que…"

"Si, es lo que pienso."

"Por favor, los que no leemos mentes queremos conocer." Emmet siempre se desesperaba cuando no era participe de las conversaciones y ahora no era el único que nos miraba de forma curiosa.

"Esto ocurrió antes de que vosotros os unieseis a nuestra familia, cuando aún éramos Edward y yo." Carlisle estaba dispuesto a contar una historia de un tiempo pasado que al parecer seguía muy viva. La razón por la que no podíamos ir a la reserva. "Vinimos a vivir a Forks y nos dimos cuenta de que algo habitaba en el bosque, algo nos acechaba mientras nos dirigíamos a esta misma casa y nos enfrentamos a ellos. No era más que un hombre lobo. Nuestro enemigo natural habitaba en estos bosques y tuvimos que realizar un tratado con el jefe de la manada, el jefe de los Quileutes que vivían en la reserva, cuyo apellido era Black…seguramente el chico nuevo es un descendiente y lo que me has dicho del olor me hace pensar algo…¿y si siguiese habiendo hombres lobo en la reserva? Quizás nuestra vuelta ha puesto en marcha cierto mecanismo de auto defensa del clan y ha surgido una nueva manada."

Al parecer ya todos entendieron de lo que hablábamos Carlisle y yo ya que asintieron y sus semblantes reflejaban la importancia de la situación.

"La cosa es, ¿recordaran el tratado o habrán olvidado?" Eso era lo que más me preocupaba, no podía ser que hubiese un hombre lobo en mi clase, podía darse en cualquier momento una pelea si descubría lo que era, y estaba seguro de que no tardaría mucho en asociar ideas, después de todo estaba sentado a mi lado 3 horas a la semana.

"Gracias a dios conociendo a los Quileute no habrán olvidado. Son personas sabias y respetables que guardan sus tradiciones durante siglos. Quizás los más jóvenes no crean las leyendas que cuentan pero estoy seguro de que si una nueva manada ha aparecido el tratado seguirá pie."

"¿Y en qué consiste el tratado?" Esta vez fue Jasper quién habló.

"Hay una frontera marcada, no podemos sobrepasar esa frontera o el tratado se considerará roto y nos atacarán."

"Pues que nos ataquen, estoy seguro de que nosotros 7 podemos con una simple camada de perritos" Emmet siempre tan dispuesto a la lucha, no entendía la auténtica magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo.

"No podemos hacer eso, Emmet. Os pido por favor respeto por los Quileutes, quizás seamos más que ellos, quizás esta vez la manada sea mayor a la última vez, no es algo que quiera comprobar. Es más, Edward preferiría que no te relacionaras demasiado con el chico lobo, si tienes la posibilidad de evitar estar en la misma clase que el lo preferiría. No sabemos con certeza si siguen recordando el tratado y tampoco quiero comprobarlo por el mal camino." Carlisle de verdad quería mantener a su familia en paz, después de todo los hombres lobo eran también humanos, o al menos humanos la mayoría del tiempo.

"De acuerdo, intentaré cambiar mi hora de biología, aunque eso significará que durante esa hora no podré vigilar a Bella." Le molestaba un poco dejar a Bella en la misma clase que un hombre lobo, además le gustaba estar sentado tras ella y poder contemplarla y olerla durante toda una clase.

"¿Vigilar a quién?" Preguntó Rosalie, claramente molesta.

"Ahí llegamos al segundo punto a discutir esta tarde. Bella Swan, una chica aparentemente normal pero que sabe más de la cuenta."

"Bella Swan era quien tenía el libro que encontraste, Emmet. El vampiro que te cargaste la atacó y le quitó el libro, aunque no sabemos si era un enviado de los Volturis o de otra persona interesada en el libro" Prefería ser yo quien explicase esta vez el problema pues estaba mejor enterado.

"¿El vampiro que me cargué en el bosque? Pero entonces, ¿la chica es vampiro?" Emmet estaba bastante sorprendido.

"No, no es vampiro y no sabemos por qué. Fue claramente mordida por el vampiro pero sigue siendo humana, una humana que ha leído el libro de los Volturis y que por lo tanto sabe de nuestra existencia."

"¿Sabe que somos vampiros?" Preguntó Jasper con algo de recelo.

"No sabe que "nosotros" somos vampiros, pero sabe que los vampiros existen y ya sabéis lo que eso significa."

"Los Volturis están de camino" Esta vez fue Alice la que habló. No era una pregunta y al mirarla supe que lo había visto.

"Bueno, pero eso a nosotros no nos incumbe, que la maten y ya está, asunto concluido" Definitivamente Rosalie no pensaba antes de hablar.

"¡No! No la van a tocar, no voy a permitir que la toquen. Es una chica inocente y no tiene que morir porque los Volturis hayan descuidado uno de sus diarios, ella no tiene culpa ninguna." No iba a dejar que nadie le hiciese daño, dijese lo que dijese mi familia.

"¿Por qué la defiendes así? Es solo una humana, seguro que nadie la echa en falta y nosotros podremos seguir viviendo tranquilamente." Rosalie no cesaba en su intento de quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Alice, ¿qué es exactamente lo que has visto?" Preferí ignorar a Rosalie o volveríamos a discutir y no estaba de ánimo.

"Tres miembros de la guardia de los Volturis están de camino, llegaran aquí en unas horas. Quieren hablar con nosotros para saber exactamente qué es lo que pasa. Solo sé eso, vienen a vernos a nosotros, no saben demasiado aún de la chica."

"No podemos dejar ni que Bella se encuentre con ellos ni que ellos sepan demasiado sobre ella. De momento sé que no ha comentado nada con nadie por lo que no creo que haya que preocuparse. Dejadme a mí que yo me encargue de ella, estoy seguro de poder convencerla de que los vampiros no existen y conseguiré que se olvide del libro."

"Edward, sabes que la chica no va a ceder tan fácilmente, ya viste como no dejaba de preguntar por el libro por todo el hospital. Seguro que ahora está buscando como encontrarlo. Ya te dije que no voy a poner en peligro a la familia por una chica y tú tampoco deberías." Carlisle se volvió serio y me miró a los ojos. Pude ver la seguridad y la determinación en ellos y supe que tenía que moverme deprisa.

Yo también sabía que ella no se iba a detener en su empeño de encontrar el libro pero no quería que le hicieran daño, era tan…perfecta, angelical y pura que no podía permitir que nadie le pusiese un dedo encima.

"Bueno, creo que no queda nada por decir. Si los Volturis vienen de camino les recibiremos y ya veremos sobre la marcha qué hacemos. De momento lo mejor será volver a nuestras tareas habituales para no levantar sospechas." Y sin más todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y en un segundo ya estábamos dispersos.

Me fui a mi habitación, tenía que pensar y tenía que pensar rápido como hacer que Bella creyese que lo del libro era solo una leyenda. Ya le había dicho que no podían ser amigos así que no sabía como sacar el tema del libro. Y encima ahora añadía hombres lobo a la mezcla. Desde luego las cosas se estaban complicando.

Sin más me tendí en mi cama, preferí dejar la mente en blanco durante un rato, hoy no estaba teniendo buenas ideas así que tenía que relajarme. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así pero la mente de Alice me despertó de mi relax. Antes de que pudiera procesar la visión que acababa de tener Alice ella ya estaba en mi habitación.

"Los Volturis han cambiado de idea. Han visto a la chica y van a atacarla. Ni siquiera nos van a preguntar a nosotros nuestra opinión, la van a encontrar en el bosque y la van a matar." Alice hablaba rápido, incluso a mí me costaba trabajo entenderla. "Si quieres que tu amiga siga con vida tienes que irte ya, pero que no te vea la cara o se acabó, no habrá vuelta atrás"

Salí corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo, directo al lugar que me había mostrado la visión de Alice. Seguí corriendo por el bosque hasta que encontré su olor, había estado ahí durante un rato, en el suelo, ¿le habría pasado algo? Esperaba no llegar tarde. Seguí su olor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte hasta que la vi, delante de ella había tres vampiros encapuchados, uno de ellos se agazapó, preparado para el ataque pero me coloqué entre ellos, dispuesto a salvar a Bella.

La vampira saltó hacia mí de una forma bastante más salvaje de lo que estaba acostumbrado y no pude más que desviarla de su trayectoria con un puñetazo. Uno de ellos salió corriendo hacia la linde del bosque y el otro fue hasta donde estaba la vampiresa a la que acababa de atacar, la cogió y se fueron detrás del primero. Al menos no habían tenido que lamentar ninguna desgracia, de momento. Habían mandado a tres vampiros contra una simple humana, al parecer la querían bien muerta.

Me di la vuelta al no sentir a Bella y la vi tendida en el suelo. Si mi corazón siguiese vivo se habría detenido al verla, ¿habría llegado demasiado tarde? No podía ser, además no olía sangre. Me agaché y noté que aún respiraba. Suspiré de alivio.

"_¿Qué hago ahora?"_ Pensaba frenéticamente. No podía llevarla a su casa, tenía que verla un médico, pero sabía como odiaba los hospitales, lo mejor sería llevarla a Carlisle, pero entonces sospecharía…Tampoco podía dejarle ahí sola, seguro que no sabía volver a casa. Finalmente me decidí por la opción de llevarla a Carlisle, después ya me inventaría alguna excusa. Así también podría empezar con el plan de hacerle creer que los vampiros no existen, cosa aún más difícil ahora que se había enfrentado a un nuevo trío.

La levanté con cuidado, intentando mantener su cabeza erguida por si tenía un traumatismo. A primera vista no parecía tener ningún rasguño, pero quizás tenía algo interno. Tenía que darse prisa y de todos modos estaba inconsciente así que podría ir corriendo a máxima velocidad que no se daría cuenta.

Corrí por el bosque lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi casa donde de nuevo me esperaban Carlisle y Alice, al parecer que me esperen ellos dos en la puerta de casa se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

"Edward, Alice me ha contado lo que vio, pero no deberías haber traído a Bella a la casa. Sabes que algunos de tus hermanos aún no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar a un humano en la casa" Dijo Carlisle preocupado e incluso podría decir que un poco enfadado, algo muy raro en él, parecía que de verdad le estaba molestando con mis acciones.

"Ed, lo siento mucho, pero Carlisle tiene razón, no sé cuanto podrá aguantar Jasper con un humano en la misma casa, creo que no ha sido buena idea traerla aquí." Podía ver en los ojos de mi hermana que le dolía llevarme la contraria. Ella era la que había sido más comprensiva con este tema de Bella y ahora se ponía del lado de la familia, cosa que por otro lado entendía perfectamente.

"Lo sé, Carlisle, Alice. Sé que no fue una idea brillante el traerla aquí, pero ¿qué queríais que hiciera? ¿Dejarla sola en el bosque perdida y con un trío de vampiros amenazándola? Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo esa endiablada vampiresa habría acabado con ella."

"Lo sabemos Edward, sabemos que si no fuera por mi visión y porque llegaste a tiempo ahora mismo esa humana estaría muerta, pero también tienes que comprender que nuestra familia debe ser más importante que un humano. ¿Qué es lo que te atrae tanto de ella que has cambiado tus prioridades?" Carlisle intentaba ser tan compresivo como siempre pero parecía que este tema iba más allá de su comprensión.

"No lo sé…Me gustaría pero no lo sé. Sólo sé que no puedo dejar que le pase nada, que me encuentro mal si no la veo y que necesito de su olor y su presencia para seguir viviendo…"

"Edward…" Susurró Alice. "Esos sentimientos son muy profundos. No creí nunca que uno de nosotros pudiese sentirse así con respecto a un humano. Es algo así como lo que siento yo por Jasper o Rosalie y Emmet." Mi hermana estaba muy sorprendida por mi declaración.

"Carlisle" Esme salió entonces al porche donde nos hallábamos los tres "Creo que nuestro hijo está enamorado, ¿qué más da que sea una humana? Además eso siempre se puede cambiar."

"¡No! No permitiré que nadie toque su pureza ni su alma, nunca." ¿Cómo podía Esme siquiera mencionarlo? No podía concebir mayor maldad que condenar a un ángel a una vida eterna en el lado oscuro.

"Está bien, solo era una idea. Lo mejor será que pasemos dentro y revisemos a la chica. Aunque yo diría que solo está desmayada será mejor que Carlisle le haga una revisión, estos humanos son imprevisibles en cuanto a las enfermedades." Esme siempre era la más cariñosa de la familia y la que más se preocupaba por nuestra felicidad, sabía que si Bella era lo que me hacía feliz tendrían que aceptarla tal como era, con su humanidad, su sangre y su maravilloso olor.

Entramos en casa y deposité a Bella en el sofá del salón. Me senté en el sillón que había al lado y esperé a que viniera Carlisle con su maletín. La revisó rápidamente, era una ventaja ser vampiro cuando se era médico, nuestros sentidos súper desarrollados facilitaban nuestra labor.

"Está perfectamente, Edward. Solo desmayada, pero creo que en unos momentos despertará, así que ve pensando qué le vas a decir."

Intentaría evitar el tema por hoy, la llevaría a casa y mañana quizás tuviésemos una charla sobre mitos y libros que cuentan estas leyendas.

Carlisle subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, donde sabía que le esperaría Esme para tener una charla sobre humanos y vampiros. Yo sin embargo lo tenía claro, me conformaba con ser su amigo y permanecer a su lado hasta el final, pero para eso primero ella tenía que aceptarme.

Bella POV

Todo estaba oscuro y lo único que podía ver eran tres pares de ojos color borgoña acecharme, continuamente y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Intenté correr, huir de la oscuridad pero por más que corría no desaparecía. Entonces un ángel de ojos color dorado y piel marmórea se posó entre los ojos y yo e hizo que desaparecieran junto con la oscuridad. Pero el ángel se fue tal como vino, sin decir una sola palabra y dejándome el recuerdo de sus preciosos ojos color topacio.

Entonces desperté, estaba tumbada en un cómodo sofá que, estaba claro, no pertenecía a mi casa. Pestañeé varias veces y me pasé la mano por los ojos, para ver si conseguía despertarme, pero una voz me sacó de dudas, esto no podía ser un sueño, ¡era una pesadilla!

"¿Estás ya mejor?" La aterciopelada voz que tantos sentimientos contradictorios me generaba.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y dónde estoy?" Las dudas me asaltaban y es que la situación era para eso, estaba en un lugar desconocido, aunque tenía que recocer que era cómodo el sofá en el que estaba, con Edward Cullen a mi lado, al parecer velando mi sueño o quizás había abusado de mí… "¡Claro! Has abusado de mí y me has traído a esto que parece un hotel para que no te pillen." Justo después de decirlo me pareció una soberana estupidez, recordé los ojos color borgoña, los tres vampiros que me había atacado…

"Yo estoy aquí porque esta es mi casa. Iba dando un paseo por el bosque cuando vi que te estaban atacando unos gamberros y fui a ayudarte, pero te desmayaste así que te tuve que traer hasta mi casa para que mi padre, ya que es tu médico, te revisara por si te habían hecho algo" Dijo esto con una sonrisa torcida que provocó que me olvidara de respirar por un momento. Pero rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¿se había enfrentado a los vampiros? ¿Y había salido indemne? ¿Y yo también?

"¿Te enfrentaste a…mis atacantes?" No podía decirle que eran vampiros, me tomaría por loca. Le miré a los ojos por un instante y volví a mi sueño, un ángel de piel marmórea y ojos color topacio… Entonces de verdad él me había salvado. _Muy bien Bella, ahora le debes otra a Edward Cullen._ Mi subconsciente me tocaba la moral de nuevo.

"Solo tuve que enfrentarme al que te atacó directamente, los otros huyeron. Pero ¿Qué hacías tú sola en el bosque mientras llovía y sin saber volver a casa?"

Entonces la imagen de Jake y Emma volvió a mi mente, haciendo que las lágrimas volviesen a amenazarme, pero no podía contárselo a Edward, a él precisamente no, seguro que se reía de mí o me compadecía, lo que sería aún peor. Lo mejor era decirle alguna mentira, ¿pero cuál? No era nada buena mintiendo y seguro que me pillaba, tendría que decir una verdad a medias.

"Esos chicos tienen que ver con el robo de un libro muy importante para mí. Necesito encontrar ese libro pero parece ser que alguien no quiere que lo tenga." No podía contarle mucho más, no sin revelarle más de la cuenta, y esperaba que se conformara con eso, pero empezaba a conocer a Edward Cullen, sabía que mis intentos no serviría de nada.

"¿Te peleaste con unos gamberros muy peligrosos solo por un libro? Definitivamente lo que dicen por ahí de ti es absolutamente cierto." Él volvió a reírse con esa risa angelical que me entumecía los sentidos, pero claramente se reía de mí, ¿quién se creía para reírse de mí?

"¿Y qué es lo que dicen de mí?" Le pregunté con acidez, en realidad lo sabía de sobra pero quería saber qué era exactamente lo que había oído, no sabía por qué pero no quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada de mí, y por ahí corrían ciertos rumores no muy agradables sobre Emma y mi persona.

"Pues… lo que todo el mundo comenta, que eres una rata de biblioteca, que tus únicos amigos son los que tienen cuerpo de papel y que serías capaz de matar por uno de tus libros. Ah, también dicen que conoces algo de brujería y cosas por el estilo pero eso ya no me lo creí." De nuevo se rió… No sabía que había más razón en sus palabras de lo que todo el mundo creía.

Era cierto que en la biblioteca había libros de magia y que habían probado con algunos experimentos sencillos pero nada del otro mundo. En realidad no creía demasiado en la magia, algo bastante raro contando con que los vampiros y seres mitológicos eran parte de mi vida cotidiana, y ahora más que nunca después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Edward se quedó mirándome, y me pareció vislumbrar cierto atisbo de frustración en su cálida mirada pero no pudo comprobarlo ya que una voz nos hizo mirar hacia la escalera. Allí se hallaba mi médico, el doctor Carlisle Cullen, junto a una joven de cabello ondulado y cara con forma de corazón que nos miraba cálidamente. ¿Sería una hermana de Edward?

"Ah, mamá, papá." Les saludó Edward, así que esa joven es su madre…¿es que acaso habían hecho los miembros de esta familia un pacto con el diablo?

"Hola, Edward. Bella, veo que ya estás recuperada. ¿Te encuentras bien como para que tengamos una pequeña charla en mi despacho?" Dijo el doctor con una cálida sonrisa.

"No hay problema, ya estoy perfectamente." Dije levantándome. Me levanté demasiado rápido, lo que provocó que me tambaleará un poco, fue cuando me di cuenta del profundo dolor de cabeza que tenía. Gracias a dios, o quizás no tanto, Edward estaba allí para ayudarme. Cuando me tocó su mano estaba helada, la verdad es que en aquella casa hacía algo de frío, ¿es que acaso no tenía calefacción en una casa tan lujosa?

No tuve tiempo de seguir divagando porque llegué a la escalera donde el doctor me presentó a su esposa, quien me dio la mano aunque en un primer momento parecía que estaba dudosa sobre que contacto debería tener conmigo, algo bastante extraño pero se notaba que era una persona muy cariño con solo verla, su presencia irradiaba candidez.

El doctor me dirigió hacia su despacho, la habitación más al este de la casa, más bien de la mansión. Antes de llegar a dicho despacho pasamos por unas 8 puertas, todas de color ébano y con apariencia de ser muy gruesas. Al parecer en esta casa valoraban la intimidad y así cada uno podría dedicarse a lo que quisiese sin tener que preocuparse por molestar al resto…cuanto daría yo por vivir en una casa así…Charlie así me permitiría secarme el pelo cuando hay partidos. Me reí internamente ante este pensamiento, era difícil no comparar mi pequeña casa en Forks con la mansión en la que me encontraba ahora.

Por fin llegamos al despacho, una sala muy amplia con un gran ventanal al fondo que permitía ver todo el bosque que colindaba con el pueblo. Debido a que era un día oscuro como casi siempre en Forks apenas entraba un rayo de luz pero estaba segura de que en uno de esos extraños días de solo la habitación tenía que ser increíblemente luminosa. Las paredes estaban todas revestidas de libros, mi anfitrión me permitió acercarme a las estanterías y pude ver que había libros sobre todo tipo de temas, política, medicina, religión…Uno me llamó especialmente la atención, entre todos aquellos libros había un libro un tanto diferente, una edición manuscrita de Romeo y Julieta… ¿Cuánto le podía haber costado esa maravilla? ¿Era acaso una herencia o algo así? Sí, tenían una mansión pero eso no implicaba que fueran lo suficientemente millonarios como para poder comprar esa joya, si lo fuesen no vivirían en un pueblo como Forks…

"Es la primera copia que se hizo de la obra, es algo así como una herencia familiar." Dijo Carlisle con tono de estar haciendo un chiste interno no apto para personas ajenas a la familia.

"Es…no tengo palabras para describir lo que se siente al tener esta joya en mis manos. Pero no creo que me haya traído aquí para que admire su maravillosa librería, ¿me equivoco?" Tenía ganas de volver a casa, no es que Charlie fuese a estar preocupado por mi ni nada por el estilo pero quería darme una ducha, aunque llevaba la ropa mojada y sucia.

"No te equivocas, Edward tenía razón cuando decía que eres bastante intuitiva" ¿Edward había hablado sobre mí con su padre? Ese pensamiento me hizo enrojecerme un poco.

"Ven, sentémonos. Tenemos que hablar de cierto tema un tanto…delicado."

¿De qué tenía que hablar el doctor conmigo en su despacho que era calificado de delicado? ¿Tendría que ver algo con mi salud? ¿O quizás me iba a echar una reprimenda por poner a su hijo en peligro? Pero ella no había hecho nada, no era su culpa que el imbécil de su hijo tuviese vocación de héroe.

"No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer daño, ni dejaremos que ellos te lo hagan." Carlisle se puso entonces muy serio, tanto que empezó a darme algo de miedo. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Y quien eran ellos? ¿A qué se refería? La cabeza empezó entonces a darme vueltas, no entendía nada y la fiebre estaba haciendo que me marease. Entonces el doctor abrió un cajón de su escritorio, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que realmente estaba delirando, el maldito libro de los Volturis estaba sobre el escritorio de Carlisle Cullen.

"Creo que reconoces este libro que tengo entre mis manos, ¿me equivoco?"

No, no se equivocaba, desde luego esa tarde iba a ser un tanto difícil.

--

_Siento muchísimo el retraso!! se arrodilla Podéis castigarme por ello pero he estado extremadamente ocupada estas últimas semanas…estoy en fin de curso, los exámenes se acercan peligrosamente, además estoy liada con un guión para un manga y buscando piso para el año que viene…-.- Así que nunca tenía tiempo para terminar el capítulo, pero por fin hoy he tenido un ratito y lo he acabado!!o Así que espero vuestros R&R para ver que si os está gustando como queda la historia _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior!!:D_


	8. Capítulo 8

_En el capítulo anterior_

"_No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer daño, ni dejaremos que ellos te lo hagan." Carlisle se puso entonces muy serio, tanto que empezó a darme algo de miedo. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Y quien eran ellos? ¿A qué se refería? La cabeza empezó entonces a darme vueltas, no entendía nada y la fiebre estaba haciendo que me marease. Entonces el doctor abrió un cajón de su escritorio, fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que realmente estaba delirando, el maldito libro de los Volturi estaba sobre el escritorio de Carlisle Cullen. _

"_Creo que reconoces este libro que tengo entre mis manos, ¿me equivoco?"_

**Capítulo 8**

"Quizás le parezco un poco descortés pero me gustaría saber por qué tiene usted un libro que casi me cuesta la vida"

Estaba bastante irritada, toda la espiral que estaba viviendo había sido desatada el mismo día que ese libro llegó a mis manos y ahora el que había sido mi doctor y padre de la extraña familia Cullen me venía con que tenía el libro en su poder.

"Tienes toda la razón al estar enfadada, Bella. Pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de explicarme, creo que hay varias cosas que tienes que entender pero antes me gustaría saber que es lo que sabes de este libro."

El doctor Cullen me miró con una mirada interesada e intentaba ser amable pero en sus ojos podía ver que estaba hablando realmente en serio y estaba algo incómodo con el tema. Yo sabía que no me quedaba otra opción que contarle todo lo que había conseguido descifrar así que le conté lo poco que sabía del libro mientras el doctor me miraba curioso.

"Y eso es todo lo que pude descubrir antes de que un simpático ladrón me noqueara y me robara el libro" Lo mejor sería no nombrar la palabra vampiro, no sabía cuanto podía saber el doctor realmente.

"¿Y tú crees realmente lo que dice este libro? ¿Crees todo eso de que existen los vampiros y demás?" La mirada del doctor era más que penetrante, como si quisiese leerme la mente, o más bien el alma.

"Doctor, ¿cree usted en la química? Para mi esto es como para usted la química, la base de toda mi vida, si no creyese en este todo mi sistema de vida se caería por su propio peso. Supongo que para alguien como usted, un hombre de ciencia, puede parecer estúpido."

"Tranquila, cada uno tiene sus creencias y no son ni mejores ni peores unas que otras, solo diferentes"

Era muy fácil hablar con el doctor, parecía que toleraba cualquier cosa, nada le molestaba y siempre intentaba que te sintieses de lo más cómodo posible pero ya empezaba a pensar que la conversación se estaba alargando.

"Disculpe, doctor Cullen, pero creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa, Charlie debe estar preocupado por mi y no quiero tener que acabar otra vez en el hospital"

"Me parece bien, le diré a Edward que te lleve a casa, y supongo que querrás llevarte esto"

Entonces el doctor me entregó el libro y por un momento no procesé lo que había dicho el doctor sobre quien me iba a llevar a casa.

"Muchas gracias por devolverlo, Emma estará encantada de que podamos investigarlo a fondo, es muy importante para nosotras."

"¿Emma? ¿Es una amiga tuya?"

"Sí, es la hija de la bibliotecaria del instituto y es mi mejor amiga, fue quien me enseñó el libro"

"Y… ¿también conoce lo mismo que tú, lo de los vampiros y eso?"

Me sorprendió el interés repentino del doctor por Emma pero al estar con él sentía podía hablar de cualquier cosa sin correr peligro de que me llamasen loca.

"Bueno…ella es un poco más escéptica que yo, pero nos llevamos bien"

"Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Bella, espero poder charlar contigo otro día, ahora creo que es hora de volver a casa"

De repente la actitud del doctor cambió, parecía tener prisa porque saliese de la habitación pero ni siquiera me planteé el por qué, salí de la habitación rápidamente y me dirigí a la planta de abajo donde el pequeño de la familia me esperaba sonrientemente. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta lo que implicaba que Edward me llevara a casa, un rato ambos solos en un espacio reducido. Inconscientemente empecé a temblar.

"¿Tienes frío?"

Di un respingo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Edward. ¿Qué me pasaba cuando estaba cerca de este extraño chico? ¿Qué eran esas descargas eléctricas que me recorrían todo el cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de él? Nunca había estado tan confundida, pero también era cierto que estaba bastante verde en cuanto a relaciones humanas.

"¿Bella? Parece que después de la charla con mi padre te has quedado sin palabras, no eres la primera a la que le pasa"

Noté que no había respondido a la pregunta de Edward y ahora estaba insinuando algo que no era agradable y no se lo iba a permitir.

"¿Qué crees que estás insinuando? Quizás es que tu familia es tan extraña que me causáis una rara sensación"

"¿Estás diciendo que es culpa de mi familia que tu vivas en tu mundo de libros y no sepas relacionarte con las personas?"

Me quedé callada, eso era un golpe bajo y no estaba de humor para pelear. Me molestaba bastante que precisamente este tipo me confundiera de esta forma pero no podía evitarlo.

"Perdona…no debería haber dicho eso"

¿Edward Cullen disculpándose conmigo? Aquí estaba pasando algo raro.

"¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿No era eso lo que querías, qué me sintiese mal? Puedo soportar las verdades, tranquilo."

"Creo que tienes bastante mala imagen de mí. Pero bueno, no puedo hacer nada para que cambies esa idea. Por otro lado, ¿puedes decirme ya que demonios hacías en el bosque tú sola mientras llovía? Porque no me creo que haya sido todo por un libro… que teníamos nosotros."

"¿Sabías que tu padre tenía el libro y no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Es que no sabes ir con la verdad por delante?"

Estaba realmente irritada, yo empezando a pensar bien de él y él no dejaba de mentirme.

"¿Qué yo no sé ir con la verdad por delante? ¡Si eres tú la primera que me ha mentido y se niega a asumir la verdad! ¿Tanto te cuesta asumir que te he salvado la vida y que si no te he dicho lo del libro es porque no he podido?"

Me mordí la lengua, no quería seguir discutiendo. En realidad tenía algo de razón, me había salvado la vida y aún no se lo había agradecido.

"¿Has pensado que a lo mejor no quiero hablar de lo que hacía en el bosque? No tengo tanta confianza contigo como para contarte mi vida… Además, no puedes pedir que la gente sea sincera contigo cuando tú no lo eres."

De nuevo hablaba sin pensar, en lugar de darle las gracias seguía echándole en cara cosas sin sentido. Pero antes de que pudiese enmendar mi error el coche se detuvo. Miré por la ventana pero aún no habíamos llegado a mi casa. Todo estaba oscuro, la única luz que teníamos era la del cuadro de mandos, que se apagó al quitar el contacto dejándonos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

"¿Por qué demonios te detienes aquí en medio de la…?"

Antes de poder terminar la frase algo frío y agradable se chocó contra mis labios, ¡me estaban dando mi primer beso! ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿A qué venía eso? La parte racional de mi mente seguía haciéndose preguntas pero cada vez su voz era más débil hasta que por una vez la parte irracional ganó dejando que me deleitara en la agradable sensación. Lentamente Edward se separó de mí pero, a pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, sabía que no se había alejado del todo, aun podía notar su gélida respiración sobre mí. Entonces la parte racional volvió a despertar aunque no pude evitar el balbuceo.

"¿Qué….qué…?"

"¿No querías que fuera sincero? Creo que ahora te toca a ti."

¿Qué quería decir con que había sido sincero? ¿Es que acaso el chico raro y perfecto sentía algo por la friki del instituto? Eso era algo imposible pero no tenía más remedio que cumplir con mi parte.

"Está bien…digamos que vi algo… "desagradable" en el instituto y quería despejarme un poco…pero me alejé más de lo recomendable y acabé perdida en el bosque."

"¿Y como acabaste siendo atacada? ¿Qué has hecho para que te persigan gente tan peligrosa como aquellos tres?"

"No lo sé…tengo una teoría pero no es algo que pueda compartir con cualquiera."

"Creo que después de lo que ha pasado antes ya no soy un cualquiera…" A pesar de la oscuridad pude notar por su voz que me estaba sonriendo.

"Edward, no quiero que me malentiendas, no es que no haya disfrutado lo de…antes, pero creo que no estoy preparada para esto…además como has podido comprobar es bastante peligroso estar cerca de mí, es más, te aconsejo que te alejes de mí."

Di por terminada la conversación y decidí bajarme del coche, además no me sentía demasiado cómoda ahora mismo en un espacio tan reducido junto a Edward.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?"

Como pude, en medio de la oscuridad, conseguí abrir la puerta y poner un pie fuera del coche pero al instante un fuerte tirón me metió de nuevo en el coche y la puerta se cerró.

"Creo que es evidente, me voy a casa andando, me vendrá bien algo de aire nocturno"

En realidad en cuanto toqué la superficie arenosa donde nos encontrábamos me di cuenta de que había sido una estupidez por mi parte intentar salir del coche, estaba a oscuras en mitad de ningún parte y con mi sentido de la orientación seguro que acababa aún más perdida. Y eso sin contar con que llevaba de nuevo el libro y aun estaba vívido la última vez que salí sola con él.

"Sabes que no voy a dejarte sola, mi padre me pidió que te dejara en casa sana y salva y eso es lo que voy a hacer, y no intentes protestar, porque ya has comprobado que soy capaz de llevarte a la fuerza"

No me dio tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca para protestar cuando Edward ya me había mandado a cerrarla. En eso último tenía razón y además no tenía alternativa.

"Está bien, pero llévame a casa rápido, no más paradas a la luz de la luna para conversar sobre temas incómodos"

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, un silencio más incómodo de lo habitual que provocó que me removiera varias veces de mi asiento, llamando la atención de Edward.

"Veo que estás bastante incómoda… ¿acaso te incomoda mi presencia o es culpa del… beso?"

La simple mención del "beso" hizo que me enrojeciera hasta cotas insospechadas, por primera vez desde que salí de la casa de los Cullen le di gracias a dios por estar en la más absoluta oscuridad.

"Es solo que quiero llegar a casa y ponerme a trabajar en los textos que me robasteis" Dije intentando que mi voz sonase lo menos nerviosa posible, fracasando estrepitosamente, debo añadir.

"Está bien, entonces puede bajar, damisela. Hemos llegado a su morada"

Odiaba cuando se ponía en plan caballero del siglo XVIII, me hacía sentir una inútil inválida. Sabía de sobra que no era la reina del equilibrio ni la Sansona del pueblo pero hasta ahora había podido apañármelas sin un protector recordándome constantemente mis defectos. Pero para rematar la faena antes de pudiese siquiera encontrar la manilla para salir del dichoso coche Edward ya estaba del otro lado abriéndola y ofreciéndome su mano. Le miré con cara de pocos amigos y salí del coche por mi propio pie, pero para mi desgracia había una piedra justo en el sitio donde puse el pie y me doblé el tobillo, aunque Edward estaba allí para evitar un mayor desastre.

"Parece que mantenerte a salvo es el trabajo más difícil que me han encomendado nunca" Dijo Edward con la burla impregnando su voz.

Parecía que se divertía bastante con el rol de protector de la torpe damisela en apuros, provocando que cada vez mi rabia aumentase más. Medio cojeando conseguí llegar a la puerta de casa, saqué la llave de debajo del felpudo mientras sentía la fija mirada de Edward en mi nuca. Abrí la puerta sin mirar atrás y entré en casa, vacía como casi siempre, Charlie estaría trabajando o con sus amigos, hacía mucho tiempo que no coincidíamos realmente. Encendí las luces de la cocina y subí las escaleras, directamente a mi cuarto. Instintivamente miré por la ventana para después recriminarme el acto y dirigirme al baño pero un sonido extraño que provenía de un cajón de mi mesilla de noche detuvo mi camino. Con cautela me acerqué al cajón y lo abrí para encontrar algo que no esperaba. En su interior, junto a mis objetos personales, había algo que yo no había puesto ahí, un moderno teléfono móvil se contoneaba al ritmo de una macabra música. La pregunta ahora era cogerlo o no cogerlo, a lo mejor ese maldito niño rico psicópata había entrado en mi habitación y lo había dejado como compensación por haberme ocultado que tenía mi libro, o quizás era la forma en que mi padre me decía que seguía viviendo en casa. Al fin me decidí por cogerlo, no podían hacerme daño por teléfono después de todo.

"¿Quién es?"

"Vaya, te has tenido que llevar una decepción al mirar por la ventana y ver que tu caballero de fría armadura se había ido dejándote sin protección."

Una melódica voz impregnada de veneno contestó a través del pequeño aparato.

"No sé de que me estás hablando…"

No sé como lo hice pero conseguí disimular el terror que sentía en ese momento, enmascarándolo con algo que parecía ser rabia.

"Uhhh…la chica no sabe de que estamos hablando… Créeme, no se te da bien mentir, y menos cuando podemos verte en cualquier momento."

Ahora era una chica la que hablaba y su voz era más salvaje que la anterior, que parecía más…humana, aunque tenía mis sospechas de que quienes hablaban no eran del todo humanos. Rápidamente eché la persiana y cerré las cortinas y me metí en el baño, cerrando con pestillo la puerta.

"No te escondas de nosotros, es inútil, ¿de verdad crees que una débil puerta puede protegerte de nosotros? No tienes ni idea de con qué te estás metiendo pequeña. Pero podemos irnos, podemos dejarte tranquila y que vuelvas a tu vida normal, solo necesitamos que hagas dos cosas…"

"Lo siento, pero tiendo a no negociar con cosas no humanas y cobardes"

Por fin reconocí la tercera voz que me hablaba, estaba segura de que eran los tres tipos que me habían atacado en el bosque y sabía cual iba a ser una de las condiciones, el libro, sin duda alguna.

"Deberías vigilar lo que dices, no deberías meterte con las fuerzas superiores y ahora mismo estás en medio de una guerra, ¿o es que no te ha contado eso tu querido amigo Eddie?"

Ahora si que no entendía nada, ¿qué tenía que ver Edward Cullen con todo esto? En realidad era bastante… extraño todo lo que había pasado, alguien me salva de esos tres tipos en el bosque, aparezco en la casa de los Cullen, quienes por casualidad tienen el libro de los Volturi… Demasiado extraño… Pero antes de que pudiera seguir atando cabos un ruido a través del teléfono captó mi atención y una cuarta voz se dirigió a mí.

"Bella, enciérrate en casa y ni se te ocurra asomarte a la ventana."

Inmediatamente pude reconocer la voz. ¿Qué hacía Edward Cullen enfrentándose a tres vampiros? Un humano no tiene ningún posibilidad contra medio vampiro, menos aún contra tres, a no ser que… No, no podía siquiera pensarlo, pero entonces sentí una curiosidad impetuosa de ver qué estaba pasando. Poco a poco abrí la puerta del baño y asomé la cabeza, había un silencio absoluto por lo que me acerqué a la ventana cerrada, lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Abrí la persiana y corrí la cortina pero antes de poder ver nada algo golpeó la ventana y me llevó por delante, dejándome dolorida y sangrando detrás de la cama. Como pude me arrastré de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño, no sin antes percatarme de que lo que había golpeado la ventana era una rama de árbol tan grande como una persona adulta. Una vez en el baño caí en la cuenta de que estaba sangrando por varios sitios y mi visión empezaba a nublarse. Como pude agarré una toalla y me apreté el corte que parecía sangrar más, uno en toda la frente. Entonces sentí como alguien golpeaba la puerta, mientras yo me apoyaba en ella y rezaba porque se fueran.

"Bella, por favor, soy el doctor Cullen, déjame abrir la puerta."

Alargué el brazo y conseguí abrir el pestillo de la puerta y me retiré para que el doctor pudiera abrir la puerta.

"Oh, dios, ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¡No os acerquéis, chicos! Hay demasiada sangre y no queremos más desastres hoy."

Aunque conseguía escuchar la voz del doctor y algunos murmullos en mi cuarto mi cabeza estaba en otra parte, estaba en la conversación que había tenido hacía solo unos momentos y en como Edward iba a enfrentarse el solo a tres temibles vampiros.

"Doctor, su hijo, Edward, él…herido…"

Poco a poco las palabras dejaban de llegar de mi mente a mi boca y cada vez estaba más mareada hasta que noté como el doctor me cargaba y me tendía en la cama. Entonces los movimientos del doctor se volvieron un borrón y yo estaba como en una nube, no sentía nada y solo olía un fuerte olor a óxido y sal.

EDWARD POV

Definitivamente mi padre no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de la misión que me había encargado. Mantener viva a Bella Swan era como intentar que Alice no se compré un modelito nuevo cada semana. Pero aún así era bastante cómico ver como se dirigía medio cojeando a su casa con cara de enfado.

En cuanto entró en su casa y encendió las luces me metí en el coche y me dirigí a casa, me cambiaría de ropa y volvería. Si en la calle había peligros para esa chica la casa debía ser una trampa mortal. Ya le había preguntado a Carlisle sobre ella y me había contado que últimamente había bajado el número de visitas al hospital porque al parecer el padre nunca estaba en casa y era él quien la obligaba a ir a ver al doctor por cada pequeño corte, pero su historial era algo apoteósico, arañazos, cortes, roturas, torceduras… Así que lo mejor sería mantenerla vigilada en todo momento, pero me sentía bastante incómodo con la ropa tan impregnada de su olor. Además quería dejar el coche en casa.

No tardé ni cinco minutos en volver a la casa, cuando vi que la persiana estaba echada y la cortina corrida. Además podía escuchar a Bella hablar desde dentro de la casa y estaba seguro de que no había nadie con ella. Me concentré y tres pensamientos claros llegaron a mi mente, los tres tipos del bosque estaban de nuevo aquí. Rápidamente llamé a Carlisle mientras los localizaba.

"Carlisle, los Volturi están aquí, acechando a Bella. Son tres así que venid a ayudarme. Intentaré distraerlos de Bella mientras."

No dejé siquiera que Carlisle contestara, había encontrado el rastro de su olor y rápidamente los localicé, dentro del bosque. Me quedé a una distancia prudencial para ver qué estaban haciendo. Parecían hablar por móvil, se pasaban el móvil de unos a otros y entonces escuché algo sobre mí por lo que no me contuve y me lancé hacia ellos, cogiendo el móvil con el que seguro que se estaban comunicando con Bella.

"Bella, enciérrate en casa y ni se te ocurra asomarte a la ventana."

Tenía esperanza de que por una vez la testaruda chica me hiciese caso, mas le valía o sería muy malo.

Entonces la chica se abalanzó sobre mí, tirando el móvil al suelo, quedando hecho añicos. Me la quité de encima como pude y la lancé contra un árbol. Pero debajo estaba otro de los Volturi que agarró una rama del tamaño de un humano y me la lanzó, aunque la conseguí esquivar. Entonces oí como el tercero se reía a mi espalda.

"Creo que no le veo la gracia." Dije entre dientes.

"Jajajaja, créeme que tu amiga si que se la ha visto"

Entonces miré a mi espalda y vi una luz que reconocí como la casa de los Swan. Cuando volví a mirar al frente los tres Volturi habían desaparecido y no quedaba más que el resto de sus esencias. Entonces Carlisle llegó a mi lado junto a mis dos hermanos.

"Carlisle, ¡rápido, creo que han atacado a Bella!"

"Parece que no has hecho bien tu trabajo esta vez, Eddie."

"Cállate, Emmet, no estoy para tus jueguecitos."

"Si no estuvieras tan raro desde que conociste a esa humana no tendría que decir esas cosas, lo que también sería más aburrido… Tendré que darle las gracias a la chica"

Le eché una mirada furibunda a mi hermano mientras nos dirigíamos corriendo hacia la casa. Carlisle se había adelantado y ya estaba arriba. Yo mientras me quedé mirando como había quedado la fachada tras el impacto con la rama. Emmet tenía razón, no había conseguido defender a Bella y desde la calle podía oler que estaba sangrando. Lentamente entramos en la casa, pero Jasper se detuvo en el umbral.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jasper?"

"Demasiada…"

"¡No os acerquéis, chicos! Hay demasiada sangre y no queremos más desastres hoy." Carlisle nos gritó desde el piso de arriba y Jasper salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. Era el que menos tiempo llevaba con nosotros y aún no estaba del todo acostumbrado a nuestra "dieta".

"Emmet, quédate aquí, por si viene alguien o por si vuelve Jasper, yo voy a ver como está ella."

"No creo que sea buena idea… Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes." Emmet me puso una mano en el hombro y salió al porche a vigilar.

Yo subí lentamente las escaleras, cada vez sintiendo más la ponzoña en mi garganta, es como cuando la conocí por primera vez, pero tenía que controlarme, no podía hacerle más daño, al menos esa noche. Cuando conseguí llegar al cuarto las ganas de alimentarme desaparecieron al instante. Allí estaba ella, tendida en la cama, con los ojos entornados, mientras Carlisle le cosía los múltiples cortes.

"¡Edward! Os dije que os quedaseis abajo, que había demasiada sangre."

"No te preocupes, Carlisle. Quiero estar con ella ahora."

Tenía cortes por todas partes pero el más grave lo tenía en la pierna, donde un cristal enorme se le había incrustado en la pierna.

"¿Podrás curarla por completo?"

"Creo que la super velocidad es una ayuda. Pero no sé si lo conseguirá, ha perdido mucha sangre, Edward. Hay que llevarla al hospital. ¿Sabes alguna forma de contactar con su padre?"

"Últimamente no están muy en contacto, no sé que ha pasado pero sé que no coinciden los dos en la misma habitación desde hace semanas, así que no tengo ni idea de donde podría estar."

"En el baño había un teléfono móvil, lo tenía con ella cuando la encontré y no conseguía que lo soltara, quizás tiene algún número para contactar con el padre"

"No lo creo, es lo que usaron los Volturi para contactar con ella y atemorizarla, a saber que cosas le dijeron para que estuviera tan asustada. Carlisle, podía oler su terror a metros de distancia, estaba realmente asustada."

"Bueno, lo importante ahora es saber que es lo que sabe de nosotros. Lo único que ha dicho desde que entré ha sido Edward y herido… ¿sabes algo de eso?"

Bajé la mirada, era lo único que se le ocurrió para protegerla pero quizás solo había conseguido descubrirlos.

"Lo único que pude hacer para intentar que se escondiera fue decírselo por el móvil, aunque creo que no ha servido de nada"

"No te culpes por esto, Edward. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste…"

"¡Ese es el problema!" Le grité a Carlisle "Lo único que he conseguido ha sido exponernos y que Bella salga gravemente herida."

"Bueno, ya la interrogarás después para ver qué sabe. Aunque me da que esta vez si que ha descubierto la verdad. Después de todo conoce el libro de los Volturi, y además parece capaz de leerlo, lo que es bastante impresionante."

"Sí, es una chica bastante…impresionante."

Mientras hablábamos mi vida no podía separarse de la multitud de cortes que tenía la frágil chica por todo el cuerpo. Carlisle seguía cosiéndole las heridas y sacando cristales de todas partes hasta que por fin pareció terminar y se volvió hacia mí.

"Creo que ya no puedo hacer nada más aquí, será mejor que la llevemos al hospital cuanto antes, seguro que allí saben como comunicarse con su padre."

Cogí a Bella entre mis brazos cuidadosamente y bajé las escaleras, seguido por Carlisle. En la puerta estaba Jasper con el nuevo BMW que se había comprado. Emmet estaba abriendo la puerta de atrás por la que metí a Bella y yo me senté en el lado del copiloto mientras Carlisle se dirigía al asiento del conductor.

"Pensé que habías salido huyendo, Jasper." Le dije a mi hermano con una sonrisa.

"Se me ocurrió que necesitaríais el coche para ir al hospital, así que hice lo más útil." Dijo mientras se bajaba para dejarle el volante a Carlisle.

"Muchas gracias, hijo. Ahora id a casa, seguro que Esme está preocupada por la velocidad con la que salimos. Emmet, mira a ver si encuentras el rastro de los Volturi por los alrededores, no quiero a asesinos cerca de nuestro territorio, pondría en peligro nuestra estabilidad y no quiero muertes innecesarias en el pueblo."

Emmet asintió serio con la cabeza y nos pusimos en marcha.

--

AN: Lo sientoooooooo!! De verdad que siento la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que esto no se repita, pero no ha sido un buen momento y he tenido que dejar algunas cosas de lado durante un tiempo, y por desgracia una de ellas fue esta. De todos modos ya tengo escritos 3 capitulos más, y en disculpa uno de ellos será bastante largo xD El problema es que ahora mismo no tengo internet en casa y solo puedo conectarme los viernes desde la facultad pero espero que me corrijan pronto los otros tres capítulos y subirlos en el transcurso de esta semana o como mucho la que viene U

Y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza!!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Bella POV

Abrí los ojos lentamente y tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la oscuridad que me envolvía. Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. ¿Qué hacía en el bosque? Me esforcé en recordar lo último que había hecho a ver si encontraba una respuesta pero la última escena en mi cabeza era que Edward me llevó a mi casa… No recordaba nada después de pasar el umbral y eso era preocupante. Si había entrado en mi casa, ¿qué hacía ahora en el bosque? Entonces me percaté de que tenía algo en mi mano, un pequeño y moderno móvil que estaba segura no era mío. Todo cada vez era más confuso pero entonces escuché un ruido. Algo se movía a mi alrededor, en círculos cada vez más pequeños, tan pequeños que a veces me rozaba, pero no conseguía ver quien era, era demasiado rápido hasta que se detuvo de repente a milímetros de mi cara. Unos ojos rojos como la sangre me miraban, el ser lanzó un gruñido y desapareció tal y como había empezado, y todo volvió a quedarse negro.

"¿Estás bien, Bella?"

La fría mano que me tocaba la cara me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba soñando. El sonido del holter, al que estaba ya tan acostumbrada, me indico de nuevo que estaba en el hospital, pero seguía sin saber que diablos me había pasado. Aún sin abrir los ojos intenté levantarme, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

"Shh, no trates levantarte, estás muy herida y bastante sedada, no creo que tu cuerpo te haga caso ahora mismo. Pero háblame, Bella, ¿estás bien?"

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y pude ver quien era quien me hablaba, a mi lado, sentado en una silla y con su fría mano en mi cara se encontraba Edward Cullen, con cara de pocos amigos y pinta de estar algo cansado. Tenía el pelo más despeinado que de costumbre y su indumentaria no estaba perfectamente colocada en su sitio. Me recriminé a mi misma de nuevo por fijarme demasiado en él, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preferí ir directa al grano, con Edward no eran convenientes los rodeos.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Noté que había más preocupación en su voz de la habitual.

"Mmmm… todo está muy borroso, recuerdo que me dejaste en casa, y que me torcí el tobillo…y entré en casa, y después estaba aquí en el hospital."

"¿No sabes que pasó entre que entraste en tu casa y ahora?"

"Parece que te alivia que no me acuerde. ¿Acaso me hiciste algo de lo que te arrepientas?" Las conversaciones con Edward Cullen tendían a sacarme de quicio.

"No, no es que me alivie ni nada, es solo que no debes forzarte demasiado, aún estás muy débil. Mira, yo tengo…algo que hacer, pero no te voy a dejar sola así que dejaré a alguien para que te cuide."

"Mira, no te ofendas pero sé cuidarme de mí misma y no necesito una niñera." Era evidente que ni siquiera yo estaba segura de lo que acababa de decir y Edward me miró con una cara divertida "Vale, quizás ahora mismo no soy el ejemplo de independencia pero, venga ya, estoy en un hospital, rodeada de enfermeras y médicos y tan sedada que no puedo ni controlar mi cuerpo, no va a pasarme nada."

"Quizás tengas razón, pero esta vez no me preocupa lo que te puedas hacer tú misma…" Edward dijo esto con un tono un tanto funesto que me asustó bastante, así que opté por callarme y darle la espalda. "Alice, pasa, por favor. Bella, sé que ahora no estás de acuerdo pero no voy a volver a dejar que acabes en el hospital, aunque consiga con ello que me odies. Te voy a dejar con mi hermana, Alice, supongo que la habrás visto en el instituto."

Me di la vuelta, porque si algo me había enseñado mi padre eran buenos modales y allí había una chica bastante menuda, con aspecto de duendecillo, que me miraba con curiosidad.

"Hola, Bella. Yo soy Alice, la hermana del amargado de Edward, el señor "me preocupo demasiado". Sé que es bastante molesto tener a alguien cuidándote todo el tiempo pero piensa que puede ser un buen momento para despotricar de mi hermano con una amiga. Además llevo mucho tiempo queriendo conocerte en persona." La chica me agarró fuertemente la mano y me dio una espléndida sonrisa.

"Encantada, Alice. Supongo que no tengo otro remedio que aguantarme con la niñera, al menos pareces más flexible que él…"

"Veo que habéis hecho buenas migas, así que me voy. Alice, Carlisle vendrá ahora para lo que te he dicho, no molestes a Bella, necesita recuperarse lo antes posible."

Entonces Edward le dijo algo a Alice de lo que no pude enterarme y se retiró, no sin antes echarme una última mirada bastante preocupada.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? Podemos hablar de chicos, de moda, ver la tele o puedo ir a comprarte algo de comida."

La hiperactiva chica no paraba de hablar, parecía que no tenía que respirar.

"Hay algo más interesante que hacer, podrías contarme lo que me ha pasado."

"¿Cómo? ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí?" La chica se puso seria por primera vez desde que la conocí. "Lo siento, Bella, pero eso no me corresponde a mí, si no te acuerdas por ti misma tendrás que preguntarle a Edward, yo ni siquiera estaba allí así que solo sé lo que me han contado. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que pronto lo recuerdas todo." Alice volvió a sonreírme y se volvió hacia la puerta donde estaba el doctor Cullen.

"Señorita Swan, nos vemos de nuevo. Parece que está destinada a interactuar con mi familia."

"Más de lo que quisiera…" Murmuré, aunque juraría que me habían escuchado.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?"

"Estoy bastante confusa, no puedo recordar que ha pasado. Pero gracias a la gran cantidad de sedantes no siento mi cuerpo, a veces apenas siento mi cabeza." Dije mientras me llevaba la mano derecha a la frente.

"Bueno, con lo de la memoria no le puedo ayudar, pero si voy a hacer que descanse un poco más, cuando despierte podrá irse a casa."

"Pero no quiero dormir, a saber cuanto tiempo llevo ya durmiendo…"

"Lo siento mucho, señorita Swan, pero no se preocupe, ahora nos pondremos en contacto con su padre y vendrá a recogerla cuando se despierte."

"Además yo me quedaré a tu lado por si te despiertas y necesitas algo"

"Gracias, Alice. Está bien, doctor. Dormiré un rato, quizás así recupere la memoria."

Sin mediar más palabras Alice se sentó en la silla en la que antes había estado Edward y el doctor Cullen inyectó algo en el suero. En pocos segundos estaba de nuevo en el bosque, pero ahora el ser de ojos rojos estaba a mi lado, junto a dos seres más. Los tres llevaban una túnica negra que solo dejaba ver sus marmóreas caras. Entonces me di cuenta de que pasaba.

"¿Qué demonios queréis de mí?"

"¿Te crees que somos los únicos cerca de ti? Deberías prestar más atención a las señales. ¿De verdad creías que ibas a estar segura cerca de él? Es el peor error que has cometido, y lo pagarás caro."

Quien hablaba era el que parecía más joven de los tres, aunque los tres eran tan atractivos e inhumanos que era difícil determinar sus edades.

"¿De quien me estás hablando? ¿Es que acaso hay más vampiros en Forks? ¿Qué demonios queréis de mí? Yo no os he hecho nada, no sé por qué la habéis tomado conmigo."

Entonces apareció un cuarto ser. Este no llevaba ninguna clase de túnica sino que iba vestido con ropa normal, aunque de apariencia bastante elegante. Llevaba la cabeza gacha y la cara tapada con un alborotado pelo color…bronce… bronce como el pelo de…

Entonces todo apareció claro en mi mente y una serie de imágenes pasaron ante mí como si de una película se tratase, un móvil que sonaba, me escondía en el baño y "él" me decía que me escondiese, pero yo me asomaba y una rama gigantesca me golpeaba, después el doctor Cullen me ayudaba y Edward aparecía de nuevo, mirando mis heridas…

En ese momento volví a despertar, pero ahora ya no estaba confusa.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?" Le espeté a Alice que aún estaba tal y como la deje cuando me dormí.

"Tranquilízate, Bella. Él está ahora ocupado, vendrá en cuanto termine un trabajo."

"Alice" Las palabras fluían a través de mis dientes, y la rabia aumentaba. "Dile a tu hermano que deje a los Volturi y venga aquí ahora mismo… ¡YA!"

La cara de Alice se descompuso, rápidamente se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Bella? ¿Volturi, qué es eso? Creo que has tenido una pesadilla, llamaré a Carlisle para que te dé otro tranquilizante."

"Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, Alice. Y ni se te ocurra hacerte la tonta, después de todo, si Edward es lo que es tú también tienes que serlo… ¿Cómo tenéis el valor de decir que me estáis protegiendo si sois lo mismo que los que me han hecho esto?

"No sé de que me estás hablando, pero será mejor que llame a Carlisle."

"Llama a quien te dé la gana, pero no creas que me vas a hacer pensar que estoy loca." Suspiré a ver si me tranquilizaba un poco "Está bien, veo que no estás por la labor así que solo te pediré una cosa, dile al chupasangres de tu hermano y a toda tu familia que no os acerquéis a mí, me da igual si estáis de parte de los Volturi o vuestros motivos son otros pero no quiero tener más nada que ver con vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero volver a veros cerca de mí ni de nadie conocido."

Sin más me levanté y como pude salí a la puerta, teniendo esperanza en que Alice no intentara detenerme. Si mis sospechas eran ciertas podría tumbarme con un solo dedo. Como pude me dirigí a la puerta del hospital donde una fría mano me detuvo.

"¡Alice, déjame!"

"Solo quería darte esto." Dijo Alice mientras me acercaba su abrigo, tenía una mirada triste que me partía el corazón pero al instante recordé lo que era.

"Supongo que los de tu clase no lo necesitáis."

Me puse el abrigo y me dirigí a la calle donde cogí un taxi y me dirigí al único sitio donde podía encontrar algo de consuelo ahora mismo, lo que no sabía era lo que me iba a encontrar. El taxista me dejo en la puerta de la gran mansión de la familia de Emma. Emma odiaba a sus padres, por lo que siempre estaba en la biblioteca, donde decía que vivía. Yo era una de las pocas, si no la única persona, que sabía que en realidad Emma era hija de una muy buena familia. Tenía suerte de que fuera viernes, lo que significaba que los padres de Emma habían salido como cada fin de semana y mi amiga estaría en casa. Tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que contarle todo lo que me había pasado en estos días. Llamé a la puerta y el estirado mayordomo me abrió la puerta.

"Señorita Swan, la señorita está en su habitación, si me permite su abrigo."

"No, gracias Jonathan, lo llevaré conmigo. Por favor, dile a Emma que la espero en la sala."

A pesar de las pocas veces que había estado en la gran mansión todos los del servicio me conocían ya que era la única amiga que Emma alguna vez había traído a la casa. Jonathan era un anciano bastante estirado y severo pero sabía que de verdad quería a Emma, lo mismo que el resto del servicio, que lamenta que ella pase tan poco tiempo en la casa. Todos consideran que es digna heredera de la familia aunque los patrones no piensen lo mismo.

Me senté en la sala que había más cercana a la entrada, donde siempre nos pasábamos horas y horas Emma y yo investigando lo paranormal. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que hablé tranquilamente con Emma. Mientras esperaba una de las sirvientas más jóvenes me trajo un té y unas pastas para pasar el tiempo y me dijo que Emma no tardaría en bajar, que estaba con una visita, cosa que me extrañó bastante.

Pero Emma aún tardó un rato más en bajar, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada con su visita y no podía atenderme así que lo mejor sería irme, ya volvería en otro momento en el que estuviera menos ocupada.

"Jonathan, dile a Emma que ya me pasaré otro día que esté menos ocupada."

"Por favor, señorita Swan, espere solo un momento, si quiere suba usted, la señorita está en su habitación y no creo que no la atienda si es usted la que llama a la puerta."

"No sé, si no ha bajado a atenderme será porque está ocupada y tampoco es tan importante lo que tengo que decirle."

"Por favor, señorita, le suplico que vaya a hablar con la señorita, ha estado bastante extraña hoy, se ha encerrado en su habitación todo el día con su visita y no ha salido ni para su clase de los viernes."

El mayordomo se veía bastante preocupado por lo que no pude negarme y accedí a hablar con Emma. Así que llevaba el día bastante raro y había entrado con alguien en su habitación y no había salido… la última vez que vi a Emma estaba en una postura bastante…comprometedora y nada agradable a la vista así que aunque no quería me imaginé que pasaba, y a cada escalón que subía más me arrepentía de haber accedido a la petición del mayordomo. Finalmente llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Emma, era solo la segunda vez que iba a su habitación pero aún recordaba como se llegaba.

"¿Emma? ¿Estás ahí?"

Entonces con un pequeño crujido la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver la cabeza de mi amiga, con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrosadas. La miré sospechosamente y ella se puso algo más nerviosa.

"Ho…hola Bella. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Llevo un rato esperándote en la sala, creía que te habían avisado. Pero bueno, ya veo que estás, ejem, ocupada. Tenía que contarte algunas cosas pero ya volveré en otro momento."

Entonces sonó un sonido de algo cayéndose y una voz que podía reconocer en cualquier sitio empezó a lanzar maldiciones.

"¿Jacob? ¿Estás ahí con Jacob?" Bajé la mirada, dolida de que mi amiga estuviera con el único chico que alguna vez me había hecho sentir algo diferente. "Veo que estás ocupada así que mejor me voy." Sin más me di la vuelta y salí corriendo hacia la calle.

¿A dónde iba a ir ahora? Mi casa estaba descartada, tanto los Volturi como los Cullen podían encontrarme allí. El único sitio que me quedaba era la biblioteca pero era muy tarde y estaría cerrada…aunque podría buscar una forma de colarme. Después de todo era el único sitio que se me ocurría, pasaría allí la noche y mañana por la mañana ya pensaría que hacer.

Me dirigí directa hacia el instituto. Si había alguien que conocía las entradas secretas y los puntos débiles del instituto esa era yo. Después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer en los recreos que dar vueltas por el instituto. Lo primero sería saltar la valla, algo fácil para una persona normal pero no para alguien como yo, por lo que en vez de saltarla desenganché la alambrada por uno de los laterales y me colé por debajo. Ahora debía ir hasta la parte de atrás del edificio central, colarme en la sala de calderas y de allí ya podría ir hasta la biblioteca. Llevé a cabo el recorrido sin problemas y por fin entré en el cálido y familiar ambiente de la biblioteca. Me dirigí a la zona más escondida, la zona con los libros de ocultismo que solo conocíamos Emma y yo y me senté a pensar un poco. Me di cuenta de que con todo lo que me había pasado no podía ponerme a pensar en algo como el amor, una estupidez como esa no podía ocupar mi mente en los momentos así. Lo más importante era que hacer al día siguiente. No tenía adonde ir así que lo mejor sería salir de la ciudad. Quizás podría ir a Vancouver, donde conocía a un joven librero que estaba convencida de que ayudaría. O podría ir a España, también tenía a dos amigos allí que me acogerían sin problemas. Primero tendría que ir a casa a por el dinero y el pasaporte. Y no se me podía olvidar lo más importante, el libro de los Volturi, había pasado por demasiado ya como para entregarlo ahora por las buenas. Lo mejor sería ponerme en contacto con mis conocidos a ver quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Encendí uno de los ordenadores de la sala y mandé un e-mail a todos mis conocidos que podían ayudarme y no tardaron en contestarme. La mayoría eran unos geeks adictos al e-mail por lo que estaba segura de que me contestarían rápido. Lo que no me esperaba eran tantas negativas. La única respuesta afirmativa vino por parte de un amigo alemán, un conocido de un foro de ocultismo. Ahora tocaba encontrar un vuelo barato que me llevase lo más cerca posible. Tenía los ahorros de la universidad y por como iban las cosas empezaba a tener claro que la universidad no iba a ser mi destino así que a mi padre no le importaría que tocara el fondo. Entre en una cuantas agencias de viajes low cost online y encontré un billete para la mañana siguiente. Lo pagué con la tarjeta de crédito de Charlie y decidí que lo mejor era ir ya a prepararlo todo y dormir en el aeropuerto.

Volví a salir del instituto tal y como había entrado y esta vez cogí un taxi hasta casa, le pedí que esperara y salí corriendo en dirección a mi destrozada habitación. Fue un shock entrar y verla como había quedado. La rama se había llevado por delante la ventana y parte de la pared y había destrozado todos los muebles que encontró a su paso. Además todo el suelo estaba lleno de cristales y había sangre sobre la cama y en el baño. Moví la cabeza para despejar el olor que empezaba a invadirme y salté a coger el calcetín donde guardaba el dinero, que estaba junto a toda mi documentación. Cogí también una mochila donde metí mi portátil y el libro, una muda limpia y algo de ropa interior. Una vez todo acomodado en la mochila me dirigí a la cocina donde se me ocurrió dejarle una nota a Charlie. Seguramente no notaría mi ausencia y ni siquiera le importaría pero puede que así alejase a los dos clanes de vampiros que me seguían. Cogí una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y garabatee tan rápido como pude que me iba a dormir a casa de Emma todo el fin de semana. Cuando reparase en que no estaba allí ya estaría a un océano de distancia. Por fin terminé y salí de casa pero el taxi ya no estaba allí.

"¡Jodido taxista! ¡No he tardado tanto, joder!"

"¿Se ha quedado sin carruaje, damisela?" La voz que oí me heló la sangre.

"¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?"

"Bueno, le dijiste a mi hermana que me llamara, ¿no?"

"¿Y no te dijo que también le había dado un mensaje?"

"Ah, sí. También comentó ese detalle. Puedes ser muy hiriente cuando quieres."

"Y tú puedes ser mortalmente estúpido también."

"Bella, tienes que comprenderme, no quiero que te hagan daño."

"¿Qué irónico no? ¿Qué tú no quieres que me hagan daño? Me parece que no tienes del todo claro tu papel en todo esto. Tú depredador, yo presa, la presa no cómoda al lado del depredador, el depredador seduce a la presa pero aún así se la come… ¿de acuerdo?"

"Para creer todas las cosas que crees eres bastante cerrada de mente." Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz como si estuviera tremendamente frustrado. "Está bien, hagamos una cosa. Yo te cuento mis intenciones, tú me cuentas que piensas hacer ahora y si aún así no te convenzo de que estás equivocada no vuelves a saber ni de mí ni de mi familia. Claro que los Volturi no dependen de nosotros así que no tengo poder de decisión sobre ellos."

No me quedaba más remedio que aceptar, o no me iba a dejar irme. Además había dicho que si seguía sin creerle se irían así que las cosas no podían ir mejores.

"Está bien, te escucharé mientras me llevas al aeropuerto."

"¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Es que acaso vas a alguna parte?"

"Eso no te incumbe, si quieres que te escuche llévame sin preguntar."

"No sabía que eras del tipo que huye."

"No creas que me conoces, Edward. No sabes nada sobre mí."

"Tú no me dejas conocerte."

Di la conversación por terminada y me dirigí al coche, ocupando el asiento del copiloto. Aún estaba un poco dolorida y la pierna me estaba matando pero no podía dejar que Edward lo descubriese.

"Está bien, ¿no pensabas explicarme algo?" Llevábamos un rato en el coche y aún no habíamos abierto la boca ninguno de los dos así que decidí romper el hielo.

"No sé exactamente por donde empezar…"

"¿Qué tal por decirme que os he hecho para que me queráis muerta?"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando."

"Venga ya, Edward. Sé lo que eres, sé lo que sois y sé que estás en el mismo barco que los tres tipos que han tratado de matarme dos veces. Y lo más extraño es que las dos veces me has salvado tú y no consigo entenderlo. ¿Es acaso una cuestión de propiedad? ¿Acaso me consideras tu presa, me estás engordando para después alimentarte de mí? Porque si es así, lo siento, chupasangre, pero he descubierto tu plan y para cuando te decidas a acabar conmigo estaré a miles de kilómetros de aquí."

"No podrías estar más equivocada… Eres bastante prejuiciosa."

"Quizás tengas razón pero creo que después de ver a la muerte de cerca dos veces tengo derecho a ser prejuiciosa. Pero venga, explícame por qué estoy tan equivocada"

"Es complicado…"

"Oh, sí. Tú siempre tan críptico."

Entonces de repente el coche se paró, de nuevo en medio de la nada, aunque esta vez Edward no apagó el motor por lo que las luces seguían encendidas.

"De acuerdo, ¿quieres una explicación? Pues aquí te viene, quiero protegerte, quiero estar a tu lado, no quiero que te pase nada y para ello me he tenido que enemistar con toda mi familia, poner en peligro nuestro secreto y enfrentarme al jodido gobierno de los vampiros, todo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en una niña humana que parece no comprender lo que realmente pasa en este maldito mundo."

Edward dijo esto bastante alterado y apoyó la cabeza sobre el volante con un suspiro. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta, ¿qué demonios había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué un vampiro no podía dejar de pensar en mí? ¿Qué de verdad quería protegerme y no matarme como sería lo normal en su raza?

"No deberías mentirme cuando he hecho el esfuerzo por escucharte." Dije en un susurro que estaba segura de que escucharía.

Edward me miró con una cara de frustración, con el ceño fruncido y podría decir que algo de decepción en sus ojos. La mirada que me echó hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y me dieran ganas de abrazarle para consolarlo, pero no podía hacer eso. Seguro que ese sentimiento venía por la traición de Emma con Jacob, tenía que ser eso, no podía empezar a sentir algo que no fuera rabia por un vampiro.

"Está bien, veo que sigues sin confiar en mi, te llevaré al aeropuerto y no volverás a saber de nosotros a menos que tú lo desees."

Entonces nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por un sonido que me recordó el episodio más terrorífico que me había ocurrido en mi vida.

"Dime, Alice. … Lo siento, ya lo he decidido. … Sí, ¡claro que sé lo que has visto! Pero últimamente no estás siendo todo lo útil que deberías, y lo sabes. … ¡Me da igual lo que diga Rosalie! Ya sé lo que ha dicho, y sé lo que has dicho tú pero Carlisle está de acuerdo conmigo, no podemos seguir aquí. Ya sabes que eso no depende de mí, si ella así lo quiere así se hará, sabes que pasará si dice una palabra y si no nos vamos nos exponemos a eso. … De acuerdo."

Edward colgó el teléfono, bastante malhumorado pero no me atreví a decir nada. El resto del viaje fuimos en silencio, yo miraba por la ventanilla como empezaba de nuevo a llover mientras Edward parecía muy concentrado en la conducción. Tras una media hora pude ver el aeropuerto de Seattle aparecer ante nosotros. Edward detuvo el coche junto a la puerta principal. Esta vez no me abrió la puerta como la última vez así que me bajé yo sola mientras él mantenía la vista fija al frente y las manos en el volante, que parecía apretar con fuerza.

"Bueno, supongo que esto es una adiós…" Dije mientras lo miraba desde la calle.

"Sí, buen viaje." Dijo sin siquiera apartar la vista del frente.

Cerré la puerta y él salió del aparcamiento derrapando. Di un suspiro y me dirigí a la agencia de viajes que había junto a la sala de espera.

"Buenas noches, señorita. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Una chica joven me habló desde detrás del único escritorio que había en el local.

"Hola, he reservado un billete para Alemania para mañana por la mañana por internet."

"Ah, sí. Aquí tiene." Dijo dándome el billete. "¿Va a pagar con tarjeta o en efectivo?"

"En efectivo" Dije mientras sacaba el dinero de la mochila.

Se lo di exacto, di las gracias y me dirigí a buscar un sitio donde sentarme. El aeropuerto estaba bastante vacío, debido a la hora que era pero la única persona con la que me crucé se chocó conmigo, resultando la caída al suelo de todas sus pertenencias y nuestros billetes.

"Perdone, señorita." Dijo con un marcado acento italiano. "¿Se ha hecho daño?"

"No, tranquilo, estoy bien. Pero mire por donde anda" Estaba bastante malhumorada por lo que la respuesta me salió más borde de lo que pretendía y el chico salió corriendo, siguiendo su camino.

Yo guardé mi billete en la mochila, para evitar nuevos problemas, y me senté junto a uno de los grandes ventanales, viendo caer la lluvia. Entonces me permití por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo relajarme. Me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo de la tensión acumulada y la cabeza amenazaba con estallarme. Saqué una pastilla de un bolsillo de la mochila y fui a comprar una botella de agua. Pero cuando volvía a mi asiento una fría mano me agarró por detrás. Mi acción instintiva fue darme la vuelta para darle un puñetazo a quien fuera, no estaba para más bromas, pero el sujeto detuvo mi mano sin problemas.

"¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? Creía que estabas lo suficientemente enfadado conmigo como para ni siquiera girarte a decirme adiós."

"Lo siento, ¿vale? Quizás he sido un poco borde, y sí, estoy muy enfadado contigo. Pero eso no significa que quiera que mueras, ¿de acuerdo? No me he esforzado tanto durante estos días para que ahora porque eres demasiado terca te mueras."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? No puedes impedir que me vaya." Aunque parecía segura de lo que decía estaba claro que sí que podía detenerme con una sola mano.

"No, no voy a impedirte que te vayas, pero sí te voy a pedir una cosa, cuídate por favor. Si por mí fuera subiría contigo a ese maldito avión que lleva a saber dios dónde, y espero que sea a un lugar soleado. Pero tú quieres que nos vayamos así que lo único que puedo decirte es que por favor no hagas nada peligroso y ten cuidado con quien se te acerca, no sabes quien puede quererte muerta."

Sin dejar que respondiera se dio la vuelta pero mi cuerpo se movió solo y le agarré la mano. Después habló alguien que no era yo, aunque dijo todo aquello que yo no podía decir.

"Tengo miedo." Mientras decía esto las lágrimas empezaban a inundar mis ojos. "Estoy realmente asustada… No quiero morir, y menos de una forma dolorosa. Tampoco quiero irme así de mi casa. Por favor, ayudadme."

Los sollozos no me dejaron continuar hablando y lo siguiente que sentí fue a Edward abrazándome fuertemente. Nunca nadie me había reconfortado tanto con un abrazo. Me llevó hasta una de las sillas de plástico de la sala de espera y continuó abrazándome contra su pecho hasta que me calmé.

"¿Estás mejor?" Dijo con preocupación en los ojos.

"Sí… Lo siento mucho, no sé que me ha pasado."

"Yo sí que lo sé, has confiado en mí por una vez."

Miré a Edward que me sonreía cálidamente y recuperé mi coraza de nuevo.

"¿Pero qué dices? ¡Simplemente me has pillado en un momento de debilidad!"

Me di la vuelta, avergonzada de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Vaya, qué bien. Ha vuelto la Bella testaruda… está bien, haz lo que te dé la gana. Yo te ofrezco mi ayuda si la quieres, ya sabes donde encontrarme."

Sin más Edward se levantó del asiento, se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Entonces miré el reloj y vi que ya era la hora de que embarcase. Miré en el billete la puerta de embarque y me dirigí allí sin pensar en lo que había pasado hacia un momento, tendría 20 horas de vuelo para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Entregué mi billete al azafato y subí al avión. No llamé a mi amigo alemán, ya le avisaría cuando llegase, con mi suerte seguro que me pasaba algo, así que lo mejor era no avisar a nadie aún. Una vez que estaba todo el mundo en sus asientos las azafatas dieron sus habituales explicaciones y el avión despegó. Me pasé casi todo el viaje teniendo el mismo sueño que tuve en el hospital, esos tres me decían que no eran los únicos vampiros en Forks y que era un error confiar en los Cullen, y concretamente en Edward, así que apenas descanse a pesar de llevarme todo el viaje durmiendo. Pero por fin llegamos a tierra y pude bajar del avión aunque lo que vi no era lo que esperaba. Al salir por la puerta de embarque vi que conseguía leer los carteles perfectamente porque…

"¿Italia? ¿Qué demonios hago en Italia?"

"Bienvenida, señorita Swan."

Un joven de unos 20 años vestido muy elegante se acercó a mí.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Dije nerviosa. Se suponía que ahora debía estar en Alemania, no en Italia. Estaba segura de que había comprado bien en el billete, pero entonces se me vino a la cabeza la voz de un joven con acento italiano, el chico que se chocó conmigo en el aeropuerto. "¡Joder, mierda!"

"Señorita, le pido que se tranquilice y venga conmigo."

"¿Por qué demonios tendría que ir con usted? ¿Y como sabe quien soy? Déjeme en paz, tengo que comprar un billete de avión."

Intenté irme en dirección contraria pero una fría mano me detuvo y me di la vuelta para mirar a los ojos del chico, ojos color borgoña, ojos de vampiro.

"Creo que ha comprendido que es inútil que siga intentando huir. Esos tres no consiguieron su cometido porque tenías a buenos protectores en casa pero ahora estás en nuestro terreno."

La amable voz del joven cambió a la voz de un depredador en un segundo. Entonces entendí que no podría cumplir con la petición de Edward, esta vez la había cagado y de verdad.

Sin abrir la boca seguí al vampiro hasta un lujoso mercedes aparcado en el parking subterráneo del aeropuerto. Me senté en el asiento trasero y esperé a que el coche arrancara, lo que fuera a pasar esperaba que pasase pronto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Edward POV

Finalmente ella se había ido y ahora nosotros tendríamos que hacer lo mismo, aunque el resto de mi familia no estuviese de acuerdo. Había tenido bastantes problemas con ellos estos últimos días, especialmente con Rosalie, pero sabía que al final me apoyarían en mi decisión. Finalmente llegué a casa, aparqué el coche en el garaje y me quedé un momento dentro aspirando lo que quedaba de la esencia de Bella. Tras un rato y cuando ya estaba totalmente intoxicado de su olor salí del coche y entré en casa, donde toda mi familia estaba reunida en el salón.

"¿Qué has decidido, hijo?" Fue Carlisle quien hizo de portavoz de lo que el resto me gritaba mentalmente.

"Nos vamos, cuanto antes mejor. Bella se ha ido a Alemania pero está lo suficientemente asustada como para volver en cualquier momento y los Vulturis lo suficientemente desesperados como para encontrarla allá donde esté."

"Perfecto, la niñita cleptómana dice que nos vayamos y nosotros nos vamos, como si los estúpidos humanos fueran la cúspide de la pirámide…"

Le eché una ácida mirada a mi hermana, siempre tan agradable en sus comentarios, pero esta vez no fue necesario que yo interviniese.

"Rosalie, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo, debemos respetar los deseos de Edward, de todos modos no podíamos quedarnos aquí mucho más tiempo, vosotros tendríais que ir a una supuesta universidad y nosotros tendríamos que mudarnos en unos pocos años."

Rosalie volvió a suspirar y se fue a la planta de arriba, a terminar las maletas. El resto no dijo nada y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones a recoger lo que faltaba, todos excepto Esme que se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

"Sé que esto es duro para ti, también lo es para nosotros pero si es lo que quieres y lo que consideras lo mejor, aquí estamos para apoyarte. ¿Pero de verdad quieres dejar a esa chica indefensa y sola ante lo que se le viene encima? Ya conoces las leyendas, no va a ser agradable lo que le hagan."

"Lo sé, pero no puedo obligarla a aceptar nuestra ayuda. Se la he ofrecido y le he metido en la mochila un móvil con mi número de teléfono y el de Carlisle por si necesita algo, espero que lo vea. Tengo esperanza en que los Vulturis tarden en encontrarla."

Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue también a terminar sus maletas. Yo me acerqué a mi sitio predilecto. Me senté en el banco del piano y roce mis dedos con las impolutas teclas blancas y negras. Entonces cerré los ojos y las notas empezaron a fluir, dejé que todo lo que sentía fluyera por mis venas hasta llegar a mis dedos. Pero entonces algo me desconcentro, un olor de un intruso, un vampiro extranjero andaba por las inmediaciones de la casa. Pero no fui el único que se percató, mis hermanos ya estaban fuera rastreando. Antes de que pudiera siquiera salir de la casa Emmet ya traía al intruso, un vampiro de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos rojos que parecía de buena casa.

"Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos invitados" Dijo Carlisle bajando la escalera "Emmet, no deberías tratar así a los visitantes."

"Este tipo estaba merodeando por aquí sin anunciarse, creo que no merece mejor trato."

"Solo quería conocer a la famosa familia Cullen." Dijo el vampiro con un fuerte acento italiano.

"Y ¿qué hace un vampiro italiano por nuestras tierras, tan lejos de su soleada patria?" Esta vez tomé yo la iniciativa de hacer el interrogatorio, este vampiro me daba mala espina.

"Viaje de negocios, pero como ya he terminado mis asuntos pensaba tomarme unas vacaciones por estas tierras." El vampiro tenía una sórdida sonrisa, como un niño que sabe que ha hecho algo malo y espera que lo descubran.

"Vaya, ¿y qué tipo de negocios tiene alguien como tú en unas tierras tan vírgenes como estas?" Esperaba poder sacarle algo de provecho a esta conversación, quizás con suerte sabía algo sobre los planes de los Vulturis.

"Nada, solo tenía que encontrarme aquí con unos colegas de profesión y echarles una mano. Para eso estamos los compañeros, ¿no?" Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa.

"Así que unos colegas de profesión, ¿y qué profesión tenéis los vampiros en Italia? ¿Catadores de vino?" Cada vez me mosqueaba más este tipo.

"Jajaja, muy gracioso, pero no. Lo siento mucho pero nuestra profesión es alto secreto, quizás dentro de unas semanas pueda contároslo."

Entonces estuve a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al maldito vampiro pero Jasper me puso una mano en el hombro, mandándome ondas de calma en masa para conseguir tranquilizarme.

"Parece que vuestro amigo está un poco irritado."

"Lo siento mucho, pero tenemos una situación algo especial aquí. Vamos a mudarnos así que estamos un poco ocupados, sentimos no poder atenderte hoy, pero quizás nos encontremos en otra ocasión." Dijo Carlisle para calmar los ánimos.

"No hay problema, estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos otra vez." Dijo el extraño vampiro mientras me volvía a mirar extrañamente y salía por la puerta.

Entonces un pensamiento me golpeó la cabeza "_No saben que para mañana por la noche la chica ya no será un problema"._ Instintivamente me lancé sobre él, tirándole al suelo y agarrándole del cuello.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?"

La cara del vampiro se descompuso, había conseguido bloquear su mente todo el tiempo que había estado en la casa pero al verme descontrolado se había relajado.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward?" Carlisle estaba preocupado intentando que soltara al Vulturis.

"Es un Vulturis, y le han hecho algo a Bella. No sé que habrá pasado pero me parece que la han capturado."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo Emmet.

"Emmet… creo que es evidente, lo he leído en su mente."

"Pero no podemos confiar solo en eso. Ya conoces a los Vulturis, sabes que son poderosos y que pueden evitar tus poderes y los de Alice. A lo mejor lo hace para engañarte."

"No Emmet, estoy seguro de que es verdad. Ahora dime, ¿qué le habéis hecho?"

"Yo solo le he cambiado el billete de avión, no sé nada más, lo juro. Ni siquiera sé a donde ha ido. Yo aquí solo soy un subordinado, no conozco nada del plan."

"Pero sabías que para mañana ya estaría resuelto."

"Vamos, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, no hay nadie más eficiente que los Vulturis, esta claro que si tienen a la chica no van a tardar en deshacerse de ella."

Estaba furioso, pero más conmigo que con cualquier otra persona, ¿cómo siquiera había pensado en dejarla sola? La había mandado en un avión sin ningún tipo de protección, asu suerte y sin ayuda de nadie. Estuve apunto de arrancarle la cabeza al vampiro con mis propias manos pero entonces me di cuenta de que quien tenía la culpa era yo por lo que me levanté y sin decir nada salí corriendo hasta el garaje, no había otro remedio que ir a buscarla. Mi teléfono sonó como mil veces en el trayecto desde Forks hasta Seattle hasta que al fin lo cogí.

"No intentéis detenerme, Carlisle."

"No queremos detenerte, Edward. Queremos que recapacites. No puedes hacer frente a esto tú solo, deja que te ayudemos por favor."

"Lo siento, padre, pero fui yo quien no la protegió como debería y seré yo quien la salve." Mientras hablaba imágenes de todo lo que había escuchado aparecían en mi mente, imágenes de lo que les hacían a los humanos, de cómo los trataban y de cómo conseguían lo que querían de ellos y después los tiraban al río. Cerré los ojos pero las imágenes seguían ahí. "Carlisle, no tengo tiempo que perder. Si queréis ayudarme no os interpongáis en mi camino."

Sin más colgué. Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, aparqué el coche en el parking y salí corriendo a comprar un billete, pero ¿a dónde? Entonces recordé el móvil que le había metido a Bella en la mochila. Traté de llamarla pero no lo cogía, una muy mala señal y entonces me vino a la mente el sitio a donde habían llevado a Bella, claro como el agua. Recordé la leyenda más extendida, los tres jefes de la familia Vulturis eran tan ancianos que no podían salir de su castillo en Volterra, Italia. Estaba seguro de que se la habrían llevado allí así que rápidamente compré un billete para el siguiente avión a Italia y en dos horas estaba en un avión en dirección a la patria de la nobleza vampírica. Una vez aterricé en la capital alquilé un coche y me dirigí hacia Volterra. Una vez de camino volví a tratar de contactar con Bella y al segundo tono sonó la dulce voz de Bella.

"¿Diga?" Se le notaba nerviosa, más de lo habitual y me dio un mal presentimiento.

"¡Bella! Por fin lo coges, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Edward, dios, no sé que ha pasado, me he equivocado de vuelo, o me han obligado a equivocarme, y ahora un vampiro me está llevando a no sé donde…"

"¿Cómo que te has ido con un vampiro? ¿Es que estás loca? Tienes que decirme dónde te está llevando."

"No te pongas borde, que no estoy para tonterías. Ya te he dicho que no lo sé"

"Mira a ver si por la ventana ves algo que pueda darme tu localización, por favor, Bella."

"El coche se ha parado…"

"¿Dónde estás, Bella?"

"Vaya, así que la humanita tiene amigos. Pues dile adiós porque no volverás a verlos."

Una voz de hombre se escuchó a través del móvil y colgó. Así que si que estaba en Italia, y los Vulturis ya la habían cogido. Pero seguía sin tener ni idea de donde la habían llevado. La única opción que me quedaba era ir a Volterra y preguntarle si era necesario al mismísimo Cayo.

Bella POV

Estaba un poco en estado de shock aún por la extraña llamada de Edward pero no tuve tiempo de pensarlo demasiado ya que el vampiro me sacó del coche y de nuevo empezamos a andar. Aparcamos en un parking subterráneo y directamente nos montamos en un ascensor, pero en vez de ir en dirección a la superficie bajamos aún más. Tras un rato que se me hizo eterno llegamos a nuestro destino. Me costó un poco acostumbrarme a la oscuridad del lugar pero por fin pude ver que parecía tratarse de un pasadizo de piedra, típico de la edad media. Por todos lados se oían gotas caer al suelo y metí el pie en varios charcos por lo que tenía los pies calados y mis dientes no dejaban de castañear.

"Vaya, parece que hace frío, ¿no? No suelen pasar muchos de tu clase por aquí por lo que no nos hemos molestado en aclimatar nuestras instalaciones para vosotros." Dijo el vampiro con sorna.

"Vaya, que desconsiderado podéis llegar a ser, no es eso lo que dicen los libros."

Esta vez no me contuve, ya que iba a morir me desahogaría todo lo que quisiera, así además a lo mejor conseguía que mi muerte fuera rápida, y no como las que había ilustradas en el libro que llevaba a la espalda.

"Los libros dicen lo que los autores quieren que digan, querida, no deberías fiarte tanto de esos montones de papel."

"Quizás, pero los libros suelen ser más sinceros que los propios humanos, o que los vampiros."

"Quizás."

Y con eso dio por terminada nuestra conversación ya que habíamos llegado a lo que parecía el final del pasillo. Ante nosotros había una gran puerta de madera, semejante a los portalones de los grandes castillos europeos, aunque en esta ocasión el castillo era subterráneo. A los dos lados de la puerta había dos guardas que al ver al vampiro que me acompañaba se apresuraron a abrirnos la puerta. Una vez dentro el ambiente era totalmente distinto. El edificio por dentro parecía la recepción de un lujoso hotel. Tras el mostrador había una chica joven que atendía llamadas como loca y por el pasillo que se extendía frente a nosotros no paraba de pasar gente enchaquetada de una habitación para otra sin cesar.

"Anúnciame." La voz del vampiro me distrajo de mi asombro. Le había hablado a la joven atareada de una forma ruda, al lado de cómo la había tratado a ella a mi me había tratado entre algodones.

"Sí, señor. El maestro Aro me pidió que le hiciese pasar en cuanto llegara." Dijo la chica de forma servicial y cogió otro teléfono por el que susurró algo que no conseguí escuchar. "Puede pasar."

"Vámonos, llegamos tarde." Esta vez se dirigió a mí y empezó a andar por el corredor. A lo largo del pasillo había puertas a ambos lados, puertas de madera con aspecto de lujosas pero la puerta ante la cual nos detuvimos era bastante distinta, con aspecto de ser más pesada y antigua que el resto, excepto porque a los dos lados tenía varios escáneres, de retina, de huellas dactilares y de voz. No entendía para qué necesitaban tanta seguridad unos vampiros que tenían atemorizada a toda la comunidad vampírica desde la edad media y que se rumoreaba tenía un ejército que podía doblegar a cualquier civilización que decidiese plantarle cara.

Tras pasar la seguridad nos adentramos en una sala oscura, muy parecida al corredor de piedra que habíamos pasado. La humedad se agolpaba por las paredes y la sala circular estaba totalmente vacía de mobiliario. Dentro se agolpaban en varios corros grupos de dos o tres personas, aunque supuse que no eran precisamente humanos. Todos miraron hacia nuestra posición en cuanto entramos y un murmullo nos envolvió. Entonces una figura bastante esbelta, envuelta por una capa negra que solo dejaba entrever algo de su piel apergaminada, se acercó a nosotros. Cuando se detuvo, a pocos pasos de nosotros, pude comprobar que era un vampiro de ojos color escarlata y piel blanquecina.

"Vaya, vaya. Muchas gracias, Demetri, has hecho un buen trabajo trayéndome a la chica viva." Dijo el anciano vampiro. Parecía divertido, aunque no conseguía encontrarle la gracia al asunto.

"A sus órdenes, amo." Sin más, Demetri se separó de mí y salió por donde había venido, dejándome sola frente a la congregación, que sin darme cuenta se había amontonado a la espalda del anciano, todos a una distancia prudencial excepto una vampira que se aferraba a la espalda del vampiro.

"Bienvenida, ¿Bella, verdad?"

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, estar en una habitación cerrada y rodeada de vampiros no me permitía ser muy valiente.

"Parece que a nuestra joven valiente se le ha comido la lengua el gato" El vampiro me calló al instante "Mi nombre es Aro, y soy uno de los señores de este castillo, junto con mis dos hermanos. Te estarás preguntando por qué nos hemos tomado tantas molestias en traerte hasta aquí con vida, ¿me equivoco?"

De nuevo no se equivocaba así que volví a asentir con la cabeza simplemente. No sabía de lo que era capaz ese vampiro, solo sabía que su don era leer mentes por lo que había leído en el libro pero no sabía como funcionaba exactamente ni tampoco sabía como era la personalidad del anciano, no sabía si consideraría una ofensa que un humano le hablase en voz alta y tampoco iba a tentar a la suerte.

"Vaya, siento mucho si Demetri te ha asustado. Parece que has leído cosas sobre nosotros que no son del todo exactas. No te preocupes, no tienes que temernos. Tu crimen aún tiene arreglo." Dijo con una sonrisa amable en la cara que parecía que le resquebrajaría en cualquier momento la delgada piel.

"¿Crimen?" La palabra me había cogido tan de sorpresa que no pude evitar preguntarlo en voz alta.

Pero antes de que Aro pudiese darme una explicación Demetri volvió a entrar en la habitación, aunque esta vez se dirigió rápidamente a Aro, sin reparar siquiera en que yo seguía ahí. Los labios de Demetri se movían tan rápido que era imposible para alguien humano seguirle el ritmo así que me entretuve en contar cuantos latidos me podían quedar antes de que Aro me asestase el golpe de gracia y me matase. Pero parecía que mi condena se retrasaría un poco más. Aro se volvió a mí con las manos juntas y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"Parece que un amigo común viene a hacernos una visita. Me alegro mucho tener el placer de conocer por fin al hijo de mi gran amigo Carlisle."

"¿Edward viene?" Pregunté con un tono de pánico en la voz. Sabía de sobra que por muy fuerte que Edward se considerase ni aún con toda su familia podría hacer frente a los Vulturis, no tenía sentido que viniese hasta aquí. No sabía como había conseguido enterarse de donde estaba pero ya tenía sentido la llamada que me había hecho. No tenía que haberle dicho nada de lo que estaba pasando, ahora moriríamos los dos.

"Vaya, parece que no te alegra que venga tu amigo a verte." Aro había notado sin duda mi cambió de actitud al pensar en Edward y ahora seguro que se estaba preguntando que había entre nosotros para que viniese a plantarle cara a ellos un simple vampiro.

"Preferiría que no interviniese en nuestros asuntos, señor." Rápidamente formé en mi cabeza una estrategia que me permitiría al menos salvarle a él ya que estaba segura que era imposible mi indulto. "Creo que esto es algo entre los Vulturis y yo, y nadie de fuera debería intervenir." Continué.

"¿Así que prefieres que arreglemos esto entre nosotros? Parecías inteligente pero me sigues sorprendiendo. Creo que tienes razón. Demetri, pide a la guardia que se encargue del señor Cullen, no le dejéis llegar a la ciudad." El tono de voz de Aro me dio a entender que no sería una expulsión por las buenas.

Entonces me vino un presentimiento, el corazón se me encogió y sentí que no podía dejar que la guardia se encargase de esto.

"Disculpe de nuevo, señor, pero no tiene por qué desplegar a su guardia solo por Edward." Aro me miró con interés. "Creo que yo podría conseguir que no venga sin problemas, y ahorrarles más trabajo a ustedes, ya se tomaron las molestias de obligarme a venir aquí, ¿no?" Dije, esperando que Aro entendiese la segunda intención de mi tono. Ya que tenía que asumir mi responsabilidad intentaría que dejaran de fijarse en la tranquila familia Cullen.

"Bueno, bueno. Me parece bien que quieras ahorrarnos trabajo, pero te aseguro que nos encanta encargarnos de esos asuntos. Sin embargo, si tú misma quieres encargarte de decirle que se vaya no hay problema, pero si no lo consigues será cosa nuestra." Dijo Aro sin quitar aquella sonrisa amable suya. Entonces se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su séquito. "Jane" Entonces una de las figuras más menudas que allí se encontraba se separó del resto y se pudo al lado de Aro. "Conduce a nuestra invitada a la sala para que pueda hablar tranquilamente con su amigo. Mi querida niña, cuando acabes avisa a Jane de nuevo que podamos tener nuestra conversación."

"Muchas gracias." Casi murmuré mientras seguía a la silenciosa Jane de nuevo por el pasillo de las puertas.

Esta vez entré por una de las puertas más corrientes y detrás había una acogedora sala con varios sillones pegados a un amplió ventanal que daba a la amplia ciudad de Volterra.

"Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré al otro lado de la puerta para cuando acabes." Dijo parcamente Jane y me pude fijar ahora de cerca en que no era más que una niña de ojos rojos. Daba algo de grima ver a un vampiro de tan corta edad pero no tuve mucho tiempo de mirarla ya que a velocidad vampira desapareció de la habitación.

Entonces respiré profundamente, intentando serenarme, pero casi me desmayó al notar como la tensión bajaba. Noté que el aire en la habitación estaba mucho menos viciado que en la sala anterior, donde resultaba difícil respirar. Después de varias respiraciones más saqué el móvil que Edward había metido en la mochila y busqué en la memoria. El único número que había era el de Edward así que sin más le di al botón de marcar y esperé a que me cogiera el teléfono. No dio tiempo a que sonara el primer tono completo cuando ya se oía la melódica voz de Edward al otro lado. No sabía si era por los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo o porque me sentía mentalmente vulnerable pero al escucharle se me escapó un sollozo.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué ocurre? No te preocupes, sé donde estás y voy a recogerte, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, todo se va a solucionar." Edward hablaba demasiado rápido y me costaba un poco seguirle.

Tardé un poco en responderle pero quería serenarme antes de volver a hablar, aunque no estaba segura de poder contenerme.

"Edward, tengo que pedirte un favor, el único favor que te pediré nunca. Es el favor más importante que me puedes hacer y necesito que me prometas que lo vas a llevar a cabo sin importar qué." Noté como Edward dudaba al otro lado de la línea. "Por favor, tienes que hacerlo." Le supliqué.

---------------

AN: Me había olvidado de subir este capítulo!!XD Llevo casi un mes con corregido y creía que lo había subido pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que no era así! Así que aquí está, un capítulo con un final un poco… putada XD sí, lo sé, no debería hacer estas cosas pero no os preocupéis que en una semana me dan las vacaciones de Navidad (yupiiii) e intentaré acabar el capítulo 11, que ya está casi listo.

AN2: TWILIGHT THE MOVIE!!

¿Habéis visto ya todos la película? Yo síi!! Ya he ido dos veces al cine, a la espera de una tercera este martes y el domingo que viene una cuarta y la verdad es que me ha encantado. No voy a poner ningún spoiler por si alguien aún no la ha visto pero yo la recomiendo, aunque eso sí, tened en cuenta que es una adaptación y hay cosas cambiadas. Pero decir que me ha gustado hasta el doblaje!!! No me lo podía creer ni yo, eso de que Bella tuviese la voz de Penélope Cruz (cuando la doblan) y Edward la de Brad Pitt me tiraba un poco para atrás, pero al final no ha sido tan malo, y la OST un 12 sobre 10, sobre todo las canciones de Rob, las de Paramore y la de Likin' Park, una pena que dejasen Decode y la de Linkin' solo para los créditos…pero bueno, yo me quede los créditos completos XDD

¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros? Contadme!!XD


End file.
